Karin's trouble in the Soul Society
by CynderBaby
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is pulled by a strange man into the Soul Society, and she finds out the reason for her tiredness with the help of the captains. Romance later in story. Rated M for bloody scenes and language.
1. Beginning

**Hello! This is my first bleach fanfic so I hope it will be good. This fanfiction will have some couples in it, and one character from my fanfiction, Spirit Master Academy and some ideas from it too. I hope it will be good, Enjoy!**

**PS: I'm not a fan of writing things in the Japanese version so this will be English.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Beginning**

Karin Kurosaki was walking along the side-walk after a hard day of football training with the rest of the team. Her brother Ichigo Kurosaki was a substitute Soul Reaper and was out killing Hollows as usual. That made things a lot more quiet around the house because he and her father, Isshin Kurosaki don't fight over nothing. _That still_ _doesn't make him annoying as hell though._ Karin thought to herself. She kept on walking home. She yawned even though it was the middle of the day. Lately she has been very tired and not in the mood to do a lot. She hasn't actually been on soccer practice in a week until now. _Why I'm I so tired? I didn't do much, and it's not just now either. It's_ _been like this for the last couple of weeks, ever since Ichigo left again._ Karin thought. Ichigo had left for the Soul Society because of the trouble with the Zanpaktou. Karin didn't know this, but she felt something was wrong.

"Karin, welcome home!" Yuzu Kurosaki called from the kitchen. She was Karin's twin sister, but very opposite from Karin.

"Hey, Yuzu. Where's goat face?" Karin asked. Goat face was her father.

"He said he was going out for a bit. I don't really know where. Are you hungry?" Yuzu asked and said. Karin wasn't really feeling like eating right now.

"No thanks, I'll eat later. I'm going to my room." She called to her sister. Yuzu sighted a bit, and she looked worried.

"Karin hasn't been herself lately." She said to herself, and went to make something to eat.

Karin went in her room and fell on her bed, not really feeling like going under the covers. _Why can't I just be like_ _myself?_ _Yuzu and dad have probably already figured out that I'm acting different._ She closed her eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo, an orange hair teenager and Renji Abarai, a red haired boy with a lot of tattoos were looking for some more Zanpaktou that might be roaming around. They were both 15. Behind them was a man with glasses and black hair, a woman dressed in green and looked like a monkey and a little kid with a tail that resembled a snake.

"What are we doing? This is a waste of time." The kid said. The woman sighted and started talking to the kid.

"Calm down Snake, we don't have time for your winning." The kid stopped and looked at the man behind Ichigo.

"Hey Zangetsu, why are we doing this?" Snake asked looking at him. Zangetsu looked at Ichigo before answering. Ichigo nodded, his orange hair showing brightly in the sunshine.

"Ichigo feels his family is in trouble, so we're here to see if any Zanpaktou or Hollows are responsible." Is all he said. The young snake looked confused at Renji.

"Why does that concern us?" the woman beat the snake to ask. Renji sighted and turned to look at the monkey and the snake.

"Listen Zabimaru, everyone in Ichigo's family have strong spiritual pressure. Meaning any one of them can e a target to a power lusting Zanpaktou or a hungry Hollow. That's why we need to find out what's going on." Zabimaru (which is both of them) looked even more confused. Renji sighted and explained a bit more simple. "We need to make sure there's no trouble in the Soul Society before we can leave. That's why we're here." They both understood it now

After a good hours looking, it seemed the Soul Society was in no danger as in yet. They both decided to go to the Head Captain and ask to leave the Soul Society. Zabimaru and Zangetsu followed behind them. They arrived at the 1st Divisions office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a very strict voice said. They went in and saw an old man with a very long white beard sitting at his desk, on his head, was a scar that formed an x on his head. He had his eyes closed, but was able to know who it was. "What is your business here, Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai?" He said. They looked around and saw a few other captains around here. There was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, Jushiro Ukitake (I think that's his first name), captain of squad 13 and Soi-Fon, captain of squad 2.

"We're here to ask for permission to leave for the world of the living." Ichigo said. The Head Captain opened one eye and looked at him. The other Captains were surprised by his request.

"Why would you want to go to the World of the Living? Is there something wrong?" Captain Ukitake asked. Ichigo nodded slightly.

"I think my family is in danger. I can feel that there's something wrong and it has something to do with them." The Head Captain closed his eye again and asked;

"When did you start feeling this?" Ichigo thought for a sec and answered.

"I think it was a couple of weeks ago, but now it's even stronger, so I want to know what's going on. Renji said he wanted to help, since if there is trouble, I won't be able to defend my family and take care of the trouble at the same time so he offered to help." He explained. The Head Captain was about to answer his request, when an unfamiliar voice came in.

"You are correct, Ichigo Kurosaki. One in your family is in danger. And I'm gonna be so kind to show you who it is." The voice said. He laughed and was gone before anyone could do anything. Ichigo was about to jump after him, when Soi-Fon stopped him.

"What are you doing? If you go after him, we might not be able to find you again." She said. Captain Hitsugaya was thinking to himself, when Captain Ukitake spoke to him.

"What's wrong Captain Hitsugaya?" He looked up at him and had a very concerned look in his eyes. He turned to Ichigo and asked him a question.

"Who in your family is the most likely target?" Ichigo thought for a moment. _It can't be Yuzu, she can't even see_ _ghost, and dad is to strong._ He thought when he came to him. "Karin!"

Karin went out again after sleeping for a while. She needed to stretch her legs. _I still don't know what's wrong with me._

"Karin Kurosaki, will you be so kind and come with me. If not I'll have to force you." She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a man in a black cloak, so she couldn't see his face.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. The man came closer to her; she backed away for every step forward he took. She made sure she didn't end up backed into a tree.

"Well then, I'll have to force you with me." He said. When he said that, a giant gate thing came out of nowhere behind him. Karin tried to run, but she couldn't. The man caught her arm and very forcefully pulled her through the gate. Karin was knocked out by the way he was handling her.

Karin opened her eyes, not really feeling safe where ever she was. She looked around and saw she was on some kind of mountain. She looked over the edge and saw a ton of buildings as far as the eye can see. _Where, where the heck am I?_

**Oh no! Karin was pulled into the Soul Society. I'm bad at explaining things, so I did the best I could. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	2. Flaming Pain

**Hello, here is the 2nd chapter of my bleach fanfiction. Last time Karin ended up in the Soul Society, a weird man grabbed her and pulled her in. So now we're gonna find out what happened to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Flaming Pain**

Karin kept looking over the edge, trying to figure out where she could be. _Why did that man take me here?_ She thought._ Now that I think about it, where is he anyway._ She looked around trying to figure where he was. She didn't feel safe, not knowing where he was. He could jump at her at any moment and that wasn't very reassuring.

"Well, not gonna take any chances are you. Heh, I like your style." The voice of the man said. She looked behind her where the sound came from, but he wasn't there.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" she shouted loud. She looked carefully around, making sure not to be surprised by him.

"You really want me to show myself? OK, then I'll show myself, just for you." He said, laughing while he said the last sentence. Karin braced herself for him appearing, but she couldn't brace herself for something she didn't even think was possible. He was behind her in a second, and taking his right hand over her eyes, not letting her see a thing.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she called out. He just laughed. He tilted here head towards the right, and his head moved closer to her neck. She could feel an evil pressure nearing her neck. She started thrashing about, but not being able to shake herself loose from his grip. She could feel him grinning evilly behind her, while getting closer to her neck.

"LET GO!" Karin screamed at him. Suddenly fire was all she could see. She felt like she was going to burn up. _What's going on? Why can I only see fire?_ She thought, not really liking not knowing what's going on. Relax, I'm not about to let you become evil already. Besides, you're my master. A clam voice said, but it didn't help Karin. _Your_ _Master? Since when?_ Karin thought still struggling to get loose from the man's grip. Since you were a baby. The voice kept silent after that, but not done yet. The voice took over Karin's body and unleashed flames everywhere! The man who had held her backed off quickly after the fire came. Knowing what had happened; he smiled evilly and was really happy with the condition she was in.

Karin screamed in pain. _Stop it! Why are you doing this?_ She yelled in pain to the voice. Know she could hear it properly and heard it was a female. Because I haven't really accepted you as my master yet, so I can do what I want until you can prove you are worthy of being my Master. The voice said. Still making sure she's in charge, she kept producing flame from Karin body and forcing it out. Karin howled in pain. She kept screaming and screaming, but the pain didn't stop. The man was laughing now, he was very glad with what was happening.

"Karin!" he heard someone calling behind him. He looked around and saw Ichigo along with Toshiro and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. They came up quick when they heard Karin scream. Toshiro looked over at the man, seeing that he was smiling at the scene. He got ready to draw his Zanpaktou, but he was gone in an instant. _Who was that? I'll have to think about it later, right now I have to help Karin!_ He thought to himself. Ichigo tried to rush right into the flames, but Rangiku held him back.

"Are you crazy? If you go in there, you'll be burned to a crisp!" Rangiku yelled at him. Toshiro saw what she meant, everything was in flames! He had to think of a way to make her stop and fast!

"Let me take care of this." Toshiro said. Before anyone could object, he drew his Zanpaktou and realized it's shikai. "Rain over the frosted Havens, Hyourinmaru!" And with that, an ice dragon was created and was sent towards the flame. It was able to get rid of some of it. No one will be able to stop my flame! The voice said. Karin was now in even more pain, it forced out more and more power, meaning forcing more pain to Karin. She screamed her breath out and could barley breath! Toshiro saw what happened and used the chain on the end of Hyourinmaru to grab Karin's arm and freezing it a bit of her arm.

"Toshiro, what the heck are you doing? You'll freeze her!" Ichigo yelled from the back. _It's captain Hitsugaya!_ He thought to himself. He didn't have time to argue with Ichigo about that. Freezing her a bit actually helped her, the flames were dying down and she had stopped screaming. Toshiro quickly used flash step to get close to her.

"Hey, are you OK, Karin?" He asked. She heard his voice and looked at him. He saw her eyes, looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes are so deep. He thought to himself. _What the hell happened to her?_

"To…shi…ro…" she said in a weak to him. He looked her, but he didn't have much time to study her condition. She started falling to the ground, Toshiro quickly reacting and caught her.

"Karin? Hey, Karin!" he called, but she had passed out. Ichigo and Rangiku came over and saw how her condition was.

"We should let Captain Unohana take care of her, so let's go to the 4th Squad ASAP!" Rangiku called. Ichigo nodded and Toshiro swung her on his back.

"Let's hurry then, she's pretty bad." Toshiro said, very worried.

Karin slowly opened her eyes and found out that she was in a white room. She looked around and saw a woman she didn't know.

"Relax child, my name is Restu Unohana, I've been taking care of you for the last few days." _The last few days?_ Karin panicked, remembering what had happened. Captain Unohana tried to calm her down, but she wasn't able to even make her stop trashing about. Karin didn't see where she was going and bumped into something. She knew it wasn't a thing, whoever she bumped into held her in place. She tried to get loose, but the person held her tight.

"Karin, calm down!" she heard the person said. _Toshiro?_ Karin thought to herself. When she calmed down, she felt her spiritually pressure going down in record time, making her pass out. Toshiro grabbed her with both his arms under her arms and held her there for a while. Captain Unohana came over and told him to put her on the bed again.

**OK so Karin is in a real bad situation now. I wonder how the rest of the captains will react to her being here. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	3. The Decision

**Okay here's the 3rd chapter! I've been a bit bad at explaining things or drawing them out. Either way, let's see what the heck is going on with Karin. Oh and I forgot to explain this:**

Normal talking

Spirit/Zanpaktou talking

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**The Decision**

Karin wakes up again, more relaxed this time. But she wasn't in the room, she was somewhere else. _Where the_ _heck I'm I now?_ She thought to herself, a bit annoyed now. Well someone woke up. You defiantly have the energy to be my master. The female voice said again.

"Why the heck did you make me do that? I heard and felt Ichigo nearby, so why did you make the flames stronger?" She yelled and asked at the same time. The voice laughed a bit sweeter this time. That wasn't my intention, the evil power made me go overboard. I would never do that to my master or master-to-be anyway. Karin looked confused at her. You still have to prove that you can handle my power, if not then I'll have to wait till you're ready. And I'm hoping you will be able to handle it as soon as possible. The voice said.

"Okay, then I'll just have to prove that I can handle your power so nothing like that happens again?" Karin asked. The voice made a little laughed, which Karin took as a yes.

Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji were waiting beside Karin's bed. Ichigo couldn't sit still with concern.

"Ichigo, calm down. Captain Unohana said she'll be fine so sit down and stop worrying." Renji said, trying to help.

"She's my sister, Renji. I can't stop worrying about her, epically like this." Ichigo told him. Renji tried to come up with something to say back, but he was empty. He didn't know how it felt to have a sibling younger than him.

"You're forgetting one thing, Ichigo Kurosaki." The heard Toshiro say. Ichigo turned to him and looked confused. "Karin's a lot stronger than you think. She was able to have some control of that fire, meaning if she didn't she wouldn't even be here now." They all looked at him; no one had any clue about what he was talking about, especially Ichigo. "The fire was created by someone or something in her body, which didn't seem to know who was in charge. So if Karin didn't have some control, the entire Seretei (think it's spells like that) would have been up in flames in a second."

Everyone stared at him. Ichigo wanted to know how he knew that much about what was happening to his sister.

"Which is why one of the captains are taking her in his or hers care." They heard someone behind them say. They all turned and saw Head Captain Yamamoto standing there. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you will come with me so we can talk." Ha said, not going to accept a no. Ichigo nodded and left. He met Rukia Kuchiki and asked her to go in and look after his sister. She nodded and went in.

"Listen every Captain. One of you will be taking Karin Kurosaki into your care today." Head Captain Yamamoto said. Every captain were either a bit surprise about what he said, or curious of Ichigo's younger sister. Captain Hitsugaya (when there's a captain meeting, I'll call them by their captain names.) was not. He already knew about this since he was in the hospital room when the Head Captain asked to talk to Ichigo. _I wonder what they were talking about._

"Why should we take care of Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister? Why can't he?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad 12 asked, a bit annoyed he had been dragged here just because of this.

"Because Ichigo is taking care of the Zanpaktou's that are left and making sure that there are no Hollows around the Rukon District (Not sure if it's spelled like that)." Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8, told him, holding his hat down. Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't very amused by what he said.

"So, who's taking her into their care?" Sajin Komamura, Captain of squad 7 asked the Head Captain. He stood there for a minute, and then he answered.

"That all depends on who is willing to take care of her." He said. The captain's attention went to every captain in the room. "I will ask in order of what squad you're a captain of and give your answer and reason." He looked at Soi-Fon, and waited for her answer.

"I might be if the girl can take care of herself most of the time." Was her answer. _Yeah, that'll happen with the_ _state she's in._ Captain Hitsugaya thought to himself. The Head Captain looked at captain Unohana.

"Yes, I'll be more than happy to take care of her. The sate she's in is a bit rough still so I'll be able to help if she needs it quickly." Was her answer and reason. Some of them agreed, while some still thought someone could do better. His gaze went over to Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6.

"No. I don't want to be held responsible for a Kurosaki." He said. No one seemed surprised by his answer. He looked at captain Komamura.

"I really don't mind. I would like to meet the girl." He said. The other captains looked at captain Kyoraku. He tilted his hat up again, with a smile on his face.

"I don't mind taking her in. I could use someone with a strong spirit." He said. Captain Hitsugaya just looked down on the ground. Captain Kurotsuchi saw it and decided to find out what happened.

"Well, captain Hitsugaya. What is your decision? Will you take her in? Or will you leave the trouble to someone else?" he said, really pressing him to answer. Captain Hitsugaya kept looking down, not really paying much attention to what he said. But he had heard what he asked.

"…Yes." He said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, Captain Kurotsuchi was happy that he had found out something new.

"Why do you want her in your care, captain Hitsugaya?" Soi-Fon asked, very confused.

"Because I know who she is and how she ticks" was all he said. They looked at him, but the Head Captain didn't push it more. He looked at that captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zeraki.

"No thanks. If she's with me, Ichigo will kill half my squad." Was his answer. They seemed a bit scared of what he would have done to her if he had said yes. Captain Kurotsuchi was up next.

"Yes, I'd like a new lab rat." He said. Captain Hitsugaya looked very mad at what he had said and a bit sorry for him to at the same time. _He'll be dead in a minuet trying to use her as a lap rat._ He thought, laughing mentally. There was only Captain Ukitake left.

"I would be more than happy to. I owe Ichigo that much for helping taking care of one of my squad members." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Then I will talk to Ichigo and we will find out who will take care of her. Now, before we end this meeting off, I will introduce you to the new captain of squad 9" the Head Captain said. Everyone looked at the Head Captain with surprise. "I'm the only one who has seen her Zanpaktou and bankai. She has lived a hard life, fighting for her own life. She has pushed people out of her life, but will do anything to protect the people in need." He said. As he finished, the door to the meeting opened slowly. They all looked over and saw a woman with a white haori on her shoulders.

**OK, so there is a new captain of squad 9. I wonder who she is. Oh and by the way, this is the character from my own fanfiction, Spirit Master Academy. So you can start guessing who she is if you have read it. And who will be the one to take care of Karin. Honestly, I haven't really decided yet so I'm gonna sum up who wanted to take care of her and you can decide:**

**Maybe Captain Soi-Fon**

**Captain Unohana**

**Captain Komamura**

**Captain Kyoraku**

**Captain Hitsugaya**

**Captain Kurotsuchi**

**Captain Ukitake**

**So there is a lot to choose from. Oh and in the beginning of the next chapter, if you want, I'll explain who the Captains look like, except Head Captain Yamamoto, I've already explained him. Please review if you like, hate, have ideas for me or if you have ideas for who will look after Karin!**


	4. Awakening

**Okay so I know I said I would say who will take care of Karin, but I think I should put in what happened in the room Karin was sleeping in. Thanks for all the reviews and there's still a chance to choose which captain will take care of Karin, I listed them up in the last chapter. Also, elarhy, thanks for the tip. I'll try my best but that has always been a problem with me, even in school.**

"Talking in vision"

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Awakening**

While the Captain meeting was going on, Karin tried to focus her spiritual pressure so she could see the voice form. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Even with her eyes closed, visions flashed before her eyes. She saw giant flames burning the land, people running away screaming, and some staying behind. The people who stayed behind had water and tried to stop the fire, with no success. There was a girl, laughing at their failure. The people looked and yelled something at her, but she couldn't hear what they said. The girl kept laughing not helping. But what she called to them, Karin was able to hear. "The fire will not hurt you unless its master says so." Karin didn't really understand then when she heard it, but something in her gut said she would later. _That…was your master_ _before me?_ Karin asked the voice. The voice was impressed she found it so early. Karin slowly opened her eyes, and she noticed that she wasn't in a dark room.

The was lava everywhere. And giant volcano in the middle of it all. It was really hot, only a few places there were solid ground. But Karin didn't seem scared, in fact, she felt safe. A fireball sprouted out from the lava. Karin backed off a bit so it wouldn't hit her, but she was nearly hit by it anyway. The fireball landed right in front of her and it was blazing in all directions. Karin held her hand over her eyes so she could see it better. The fire didn't burn out so she could see a rock, which she was expecting. It started growing ears and a head. It shaped a body that resembled a wolf, and three tails grew in the end. Red glowing eyes looked right at her. The wolf had a smile on its face. So you're already able to see me. That's very impressive. The wolf said. Karin recognized the voice; it was that voice she has been hearing for the last day or so.

"So this is how you look like. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be so…beautiful." Karin said, trying not to offend her. The wolf just laughed, which made Karin feel safe that she wasn't going to hurt her. I've heard that one before. Although I can't really blame you for thinking that way. I am a wolf of flame after all. Karin felt a bit sorry for her, but in her heart she knew how it felt to be judged by your looks. She held her hand up, inviting the wolf to come closer. The wolf didn't hesitate when she did. She went closer to her and put her warm fur in Karin's hand._ FlameWolf._ Karin thought. The wolf laughed. That is my cover name. Only my true master knows my real name. And I have a hunch it will be you who will finally understand who and what I really am. FlameWolf said. Karin looked at her, a bit confused. All the other masters I've had have only seen me as a weapon. Our bond broke so easily, and I didn't forgive them for misusing my power for their selfish desires. But you are different, in every way. I told you I had been with you since you were young, so I know what kind of person you are. And how strong your spiritual pressure is. So I hope you will see what kind of person I am. Karin looked at her, feeling sorry for her. She leaned her head on her fur, feeling her warmth in her hair. _The last thing I would do is misuse_ _your trust._ She thought. FlameWolf felt like she was telling the truth. I hope you're right. Now rest, you'll need to wake up soon. Karin nodded. FlameWolf lay down, using one of her tails to invite Karin over to rest in her fur. Karin went over and lay down, falling asleep instantly.

Rukia entered the room and sat down beside Rangiku. She greeted her with a smile and went over and looked at Karin. _She's sleeping so peacefully. You'd think nothing's wrong or anything bad happened to her._ Rukia thought. But you know something has happened to her. A voice said in her head. It was her Zanpaktou. _I know Sode no_ _Shirayuki. I just wish I could do something to help._ Rukia answered her Zanpaktou. Sode no Shirayuki sighted, and materialize herself and went to talk to the lieutenant of squad 4, Isane Kotestu.

"Will the girl be alright?" She asked. Rukia looked over at her Zanpaktou, knowing she's the reason for her asking. _So, I'm not the only one worried._ Rangiku thought to herself, looking at Karin. Get off it! She'll be fine in no time at all. A voice said in her head. _Hineko, she's just a little kid! She's not a Soul Reaper you know!_ Rangiku yelled at her. Hineko, her Zanpaktou, materialized herself and looked at Karin.

"Well obviously, old hag." She said. Rangiku kept her anger in and tried not to explode.

"She'll be OK, but I don't know when she'll wake up." Isane said. Sode no Shirayuki's long hair went over her left eye when she turned to Rukia. She didn't look happy for the answer and was about to apologize, but Rukia shock her head.

"I know she'll be fine, she's Ichigo's younger sister after all." The other girls nodded in agreement. They started talking about the situation, and then the door went open. They all turned and saw Renji with Zabimaru behind him.

"So what the heck is going on here? There seemed to be a lot of yelling in here." The snake part of Zabimaru said. The monkey part just sighted at the kid for asking such a stupid question. _It's obviously the girl, ya little brat._ She thought.

"Has she woken up yet?" Renji asked. Isane shock her head in no. Renji sighted a bit and looked over at Sode no Shirayuki and Hineko. "Why are you two out? I thought you decided to stay in you Zanpaktou until you had to fight." Renji asked. Hineko, trying to show off her body answered.

"These two girls were so worried about the kid so we decided to give 'em company." She said. Rangiku looked at her in confused, while Sode no Shirayuki ad a different reason.

"I was worried about my Soul Reaper and asked if she would be OK." She said. Rukia was very grateful for her kindness and always looked up to her.

"Well ain't that sweet, but the kid won't wake up I you keep on babbling like you are." A voice said from the door. It sounded like someone how wanted to take lives of human and Soul Reapers alike. They turned and saw the lieutenant of squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi, and his Zanpaktou, Kazeshini. Rangiku face seems to light up when she saw the lieutenant.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" he asked, not knowing what the heck was going on. She laughed a bit. No one actually knew why, but Rukia had a hunch.

"Does it have something to do with the new captain of his squad?" she asked. Shuhei's head went up in surprise. _Wait, when did they find out about the new captain?_ He thought.

"Yep, I heard rumors that it's s girl." She said, looking at Shuhei. _Oh, boy she better not think of that._ He said, not really happy by the way she was acting. "Meaning you could have some fun Shuhei." She said, looking at Shuhei, which didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Look, I know those are the rumors, but I've also heard that she would be around 13 if she was living in the World of the Living right now. So don't think of anything, Rangiku. If she is a girl, then you leave her alone." Shuhei warned her. Rangiku only laughed a little and went out of the room. Shuhei went over to Rukia and asked her the condition of Karin. Rukia was about to answer, when Karin woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Rukia went over to her and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where the heck am I anyway?" Karin asked Rukia looked at her, a bit confused. _She doesn't know_ _where she is? I wonder if the man told her or did he want her to wander around aimlessly the Soul Society. I'm glad we found her then. _She thought to herself and sighted in relief that she was OK

"You're in the Soul Society, where we Soul Reapers live. You were pulled here by that man that you were with earlier. Do you think you can tell us about him?" Shuhei asked. Karin looked at him and noticed his right eye. _I_ _wonder how he got that scar. Was it from one of those monsters back home?_ She thought to herself. Well either way, he asked you a question you can't answer. So you'll have to tell him no. FlameWolf said. Karin nodded mentally so they wouldn't think she knew something when she didn't.

"Sorry, I have no idea who he is, or how he looks like. I wish I could be of more help but…" she trailed off, knowing she wasn't any help. Shuhei noticed her change of behavior. _Why does she suddenly look so sad?_ Kazeshini went over to Shuhei and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but she said she didn't see his face. Meaning he is hiding from her as well. So he wants her, but he doesn't want her to know WHO wants her." Shuhei looked at him, knowing he was right. He looked at Karin and smiled.

"Relax, you did help." He told her. She looked at him, confused. Everyone else looked at him. He turned to Kazeshini, and he explained the same thing to everyone else. They all looked at him surprised by what his Zanpaktou said. _So I did help?_ Karin thought. Oh that I forgot, you hate to be useless. FlameWolf said. Her head sank. "You shouldn't beat yourself up to bad. He will come after you again, so the Head Captain, Yamamoto, is going to ask one of the other Captain to take care of you." Shuhei explained. Karin looked at him, feeling better now.

The Captains looked at the person who had just walked in. She had long brown hair, tied up in a high ponytail. Her Zanpaktou was tied on her back, like Captain Hitsugaya. She was wearing a black kimono like to other ones, with a white haori over her shoulders. It had the 9th squad symbol on the back. She looked like a normal captain, but she had bluish gloves on her hands. _Is she trying to hide something?_ Captain Kurotsuchi questioned himself. Her eyes were as blue as ice, and she seemed to match them, with her personality.

"Fellow Captains, this is the new captain of squad 9, Alice Skysilver."

**Okay, so the new captain of squad 9 is chosen, and if you have read my fanfiction, Spirit Master Academy, you'll know who she is. Although I didn't explain her so well. Well, what do you think elarhy, was it better? Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	5. Meeting

**Okay, so here's chapter 5!Sorry I'm taking so long to write who will take care of Karin, but there are other things I ave to explain. And a bit how the new captain will be like with the rest of her squad. Oh and thanks for the reviews, and I thank -it-is-all-good for the request of captain. Oh and there was a review from Isis SunCloud, later in the bleach series, the Zanpaktou start a rebellion against the Soul Reapers so I took a bit from there. There is still a chance to vote which captain will take care of Karin, they are listed in Chapter 3.**

**Oh and thank you KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 for pointing out my mistake. I have fixed the mitske of Captain Ukitakes first name. It's Jushiro, no1 Junshiro, so thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Meeting**

All the captains looked at the captain, all a bit surprised by who young she looked. _She only looks about 13, so_ _how did she become a captain so fast? I know captain Hitsugaya is young, but he had no choice because of his_ _spiritual_ _pressure._ Captain Ukitake thought. She looked at him and the other captains, not really feeling safe around them. _I didn't expect a warm welcome thought. Me becoming a captain and only the Head Captain seeing my Zanpaktou and bankai that is. _She thought.

"Listen, she has had it rough so don't ask her anything the first few days. Now dismissed!" the Head Captain said. They all left, except captain Hitsugaya, captain Kyoraku and captain Ukitake. The new captain also stayed.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13. This is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8 and Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10. Sorry for the not so warm welcome." Captain Ukitake said. She shook her head and smiled at them.

"That wasn't unexpected really; I did become a captain when only the Head Captain saw me." She said. Captain Hitsugaya looked at her and asked her a question.

"Your name was Alice Skysilver, right?" he asked. She nodded and looked at him a bit confused. He laughed a bit. "Well, now you'll be called captain Skysilver, so you might wanna get used to it." he said. Captain Skysilver looked at him. She was going to ask them something, but captain Kyoraku beat her to it answered her.

"If you're wondering who your lieutenant is, then you can come with us to the hospital. He told me earlier that he wanted to see how Karin Kurosaki was holding up." He said and walked towards the door. Captain Skysilver followed him, with captain Ukitake and captain Hitsugaya right behind her. They kept walking, till they met the lieutenant of squad 8, Nanao Ise. "Well, hey there Nanao. Where are you going?" Shunsui asked. She looked at him; a bit annoyed with how he was acting.

"I'm worried about Karin Kurosaki. She just woke up, but she doesn't seem safe. I was going over to help and see if she will be okay with being here." She answered. The captains looked at each other. Nanao noticed Alice in the back and wondered why she had a haori on. _Is she the new captain of squad 9?_ She thought. "Captain Kyoraku, is that the new captain?" she asked, pointing at Alice.

"Yes she is, and we need to get to the hospital to see if she's okay." Toshiro said. They all nodded and went to the hospital.

Rukia and Rangiku were waiting outside with Shuhei. Hineko, Sode no Shirayuki and Kazeshini were all back in their Zanpaktou's. They heard footsteps and they looked to see who it was. Shunsui, Jushiro, Toshiro, Alice and Nanao came in and saw them. Rangiku jumped up when she saw Alice.

"Is that the new captain?" She asked, full of energy. _Why do I feel uneasy with that glimmer in her eye?_ Alice thought, backing a bit off. The other captains nodded and were about to introduce her, when Rangiku jumped to Alice, she backing off so she didn't get squashed by the exited lieutenant. "Oh, you're so pretty! What's your name?" she asked, not leaving Alice any room to move.

"My name is Alice Sk-"she didn't finish her sentence. Rangiku had pulled her into her chest, not letting her go or breathe.

"Oh, what a cute name!" she said. Alice tried to get loose, but the lieutenant held her tight. _I…can't…breath._ Alice thought.

"Rangiku let her go now!" Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant. Rangiku sighed and let her go. Alice gasped for breath and she wasn't feeling well. _This is bad; I won't be able to stay conscious like…_ she wasn't able to think done. She started falling to the ground, nearly losing consciousness. The other ones noticed it, but not quick enough. Shuhei saw his captain falling and flash stepped to catch her. He got to her in time and tried to wake her up.

"Hey, captain, wake up!" He called. Her eyes opened slowly and saw Shuhei holding her. _What happened?_ She thought. She tried to get up, but her body felt very heavy. _Oh, great, not this again._ She sighed mentally. She kept trying till she sat up. Shuhei being ready to catch her again. "Are you OK? You don't look so good .Shuhei asked, worried about his new captain.

"I'm fine. I'm just…a bit tired that's all." She answered. No one really believed her though. _Didn't think so._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, so she has already nearly been unconscious has she?" they heard someone from the door. Retsu was standing over them. Alice got up, shaking a little. "You need to rest, Captain Skysilver. Head Captain Yamamoto told me about you and some problems you used to have, and some you still have. You can't handle all of them alone and you know it." she told her. Alice looked down and didn't look Retsu in the eyes. She knew she was right, but she couldn't let herself be distracted by it. Shuhei noticed it ad was starting to get worried. _She's the_ _new captain, and she already has problems?_ He thought. So what? She's a captain; she should be able to take care of herself. Kazeshini growled. Shuhei ignored him and went over to Alice.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He said. Alice looked at him. "My name is Shuhei Hisagi, your lieutenant." He said, bowing. Alice giggled a bit and introduced herself properly.

"My name is Alice Skysilver; and I look forward to working with you Shuhei." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back and greeted her with his hand. She took it and smiled at him. _She has a nice smile._ He thought. Don't show too much or you-know-who will not leave you alone. Kazeshini warned him. Shuhei looked at Rangiku, and saw it was too late. She had already taken the wrong idea already.

"Now, then. Do you four want to see Karin? She's been awake for a while and she could use some company." Retsu said. They all nodded. The four she meant was Toshiro, Jushiro, Shunsui and Shuhei. Alice stayed where she was. "You can come as well if you want, Captain Skysilver." She said to Alice. But Alice shocks her head and smiled when she answered.

"I'm not good with people, so I don't know what help I'll be." She said. Retsu looked at her, a bit sad for her thinking like that.

"Oh, don't be ridicules! You'll be lots of help!" Rangiku said from the back. Alice looked behind her and saw the exited lieutenant again. _How can she be so full of energy?_ She thought to herself. "You just have to be yourself!" she said, pushing Alice towards Shuhei. He caught her, and looked evilly at Rangiku. _He'll thank me later, I know_ _it._ She thought to herself. "Well, I'm off. I need to tell Momo about this!" She shouted and flash stepped away. _What_ _the…_ was all Alice could think.

"How can you deal with her, captain Hitsugaya?" Shuhei asked Toshiro. _He's her captain? I was expecting_ _someone_ _else to be her captain._ Toshiro sighed and he answered.

"I want to know the same thing. Oh, by the way, how long are you going to hold her like that?" he asked. Both Shuhei and Alice realized he was still holding her. They went from each other rather quickly, Alice blushing a bit.

"Well, I'd say Rangiku made a good choice." Shunsui said, laughing. Alice looked at him with a big "NO!" look. Jushiro started laughing too, Toshiro just chuckled. Shuhei and Alice started too, Alice having a sweet laugh. _Well, seems like I'll change after all._ Alice thought, still smiling.

**Man, talking to friends and writing this at the same time made this chapter take forever! Oh well, I wonder what Alice meant by "Looks like I'll change after all"? Did she come to the Soul Society because she wanted to change? Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	6. Choices

**Okay, sorry it took so long to get this out after the other ones. I was a bit stuck. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and this chapter I WILL say who will take care of Karin!**

_"Talking in flashback"_

_**Thinking in flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Choices**

Karin sat up in her bed as fie people came through the door. She recognized two of them, Toshiro and Shuhei. The other three were strangers to her. _I wonder who they are. I hope they're not like that other guy._ Karin thought. If they were, I wouldn't have let them in. FlameWolf said which helped her.

"Karin, I like to introduce you to these captains. The first one here is the captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku." Unohana said. The man with brown hair tilted his head over his face and greeted her.

"It's nice to meet 'cha Karin." He said. She nodded to him and smiled to him. _At least she isn't sad or scared._ Toshiro thought, smiling a bit. You should just be careful, Toshiro. You know she can take care of herself most of the time. He heard his Zanpaktou. _I know that Hyourinmaru. But she did nearly burn herself and the Soul Society. I can't_ _stop worrying._ He answered his Zanpaktou. "And this man beside me is my best friend, Jushiro Ukitake." Shunsui said, interrupting Toshiro's thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you, Karin. I hope we can get along." He said, in a nice, calm voice. Karin nodded to him to, but this time returning his smile. _She seems more relaxed now._ Shuhei thought. Well, well. You're starting to be concerned for her. You should just leave her be. Kazeshini said. _That's why I don't always listen to you._ Shuhei said, chuckling mentally. She looked at the girl with silky brown hair. _She seems familiar, but I've never seen her._ Karin thought. You haven't, but I have. FlameWolf said. Karin was confused. _How do you know a captain?_ She asked. I'll explain later. FlameWolf said.

"My name is Alice Skysilver, the new captain of squad 9." The girl introduced herself. Karin looked at her and nodded in greeting, like she had done to the others. You like nodding it seems. FlameWolf giggled. _Oh, shut up!_ Karin yelled at her. FlameWolf continued laughing at her master-to-be. "Karin," Alice began. Karin looked at her and paid attention. "If there is something you don't understand or want to talk about, you can come over to my squad. I've seen a lot of things and learned much, so I might be able to help." She offered. Karin looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, thank you ummm…"Karin didn't really know what to call her. She laughed and said she could just call her Alice, since she wasn't a Soul Reaper. Karin smiled and was happy to meet some new faces, and a few old ones.

Ichigo was in the Head Captains office and was talking to him. They had discussed earlier about who he would prefer to take care of his sister.

"Well, she'll do what she wants, but I defiantly know some of the captains you said that she won't go with." Ichigo explained. "The ones she wouldn't mind staying with are Jushiro, Shunsui, Toshiro and that new captain as well."

"She will not take care of her. She has enough work to do as the new captain. So she's out of the question." The Head Captain yelled. Ichigo backed up a bit; the Zangetsu appeared and tried to make things a bit easier on him.

"Well, we should go and ask Karin right now who she wants to stay with." Zangetsu said. Ichigo and the Head Captain agreed and Zangetsu went back into his Zanpaktou. Ichigo flash stepped to the room where Karin was staying. He heard voices inside and recognized them in a second._ Looks like they beat me here._ He thought, laughing to himself. He knocked on the door and went in. He saw Karin lying on the bed.

"Hey Ichigo, where have you been?" Karin said, waving her hand to her brother. Ichigo waved back and explained.

"I was talking to the old man about who would take care of you." Karin looked at him, not really knowing who the 'old man' is that he's talking about. Toshiro laughed a bit behind her.

"The 'old man' as Ichigo called him, is the Head Captain. He had a meeting with all the captains to see who wanted to take care of you. Some wanted, others didn't." He explained. Karin didn't quite understand, so FlameWolf decided to explain it easier. They were deciding who'd be crazy enough to take a Kurosaki in. She said, laughing afterwards. _Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?_ Karin asked, very annoyed. Well think about it. You have high spiritual pressure, not able to control it and you have a wolf living in your body. Do you think you won't be attacked around every minute if you can't control it? FlameWolf explained. _Geez, for a wolf, you sure got an_ _attitude._ Karin said, laughing a bit. Their conversation was interrupted by a yelp of a person. Karin looked and saw Ichigo getting hit in the head by Shuhei. _Wonder what he did this time. He never gets a break, even in this so_ _called Soul_ _Society._ Karin thought, smiling mentally.

"Why'd you hit me, Shuhei?" Ichigo asked, very annoyed. Shuhei looked at him and just shook his head. _Man, this guys a complete idiot. He doesn't know why I hit him?_

"You should watch what you say about captain Skysilver. She's my new captain." Shuhei answered him. Ichigo looked at Alice, now noticing the white haori on her shoulders.

"Oh, I didn't notice that." He said, rubbing his head with his left hand. "Sorry about that, I thought you were just a kid. You look around 13 years old." Shuhei gave him a dangerous look, which made Ichigo, back off. Shuhei was about to go through the roof, since he was that disrespectful towards his captain. But Alice just put her hand on his shoulder, and he was suddenly calm again. Karin saw it, and now she was even more curious about the new captain. _How much later will you tell me?_ She asked her spirit. FlameWolf just started laughing at her impatient master-to-be. "Oh the reason I'm here anyway is to talk to Karin, and I rather do it alone." They heard Ichigo say. Everyone looked at him and wondered what he wanted to talk about, and why they couldn't be there. Alice on the other hand, just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, we'll leave then, so you can talk in private." She said, and left for the door. She stopped and waited for Shuhei. _I need to start getting used to wait for him. He's my lieutenant now after all._ She thought. Well, are you sure he's just that to you? You seem to be at peace around him, and it's been 8 years since I've seen you like that. A voice in her head said. It was her Zanpaktou, but there was someone else who laughed, and he wasn't a Zanpaktou. Ha! Alice liking someone? That'll be the day dragons eat candy. He said. The Zanpaktou wasn't happy by what the male voice said. _You two. Stop now! He's my lieutenant, and nothing else. And no one knows how the future is, so be quiet both of you. Alice silenced them._ They both kept quiet, and Shuhei came over to her. Toshiro, Jushiro and Shunsui left behind them

"If anything happens, I'll be just outside." Retsu said, before she left as well. Karin looked at her older brother, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"So what's up, Ichigo? Is there something I did?" She asked a bit scared that she had done. He shook his head.

"Nah, I just need to know who you want to take care of you."

"Aww, com on captain, why won't you?" Rangiku said to her captain. Toshiro had gone back to his office to do some paper work.

"No, no, NO! For the last time already!" Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant. He could hear her moan at his response. _She can moan all she wants, there's no way I'm doing it!_ Toshiro thought. Just when Rangiku was about to say something else, there was a knock on the door. "Who the…well whoever it is, thanks for stopping her." He said, Rangiku knowing he meant her. He went and opened the door, finding Ichigo standing there.

"Yo, Toshiro. Can we talk?" He said, holding his right hand up in greeting. A vain popped on the young captains head.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said, letting the substitute Soul Reaper in his office. Rangiku's head went right up when she heard Ichigo.

"Nice timing! Can you convince my captain to talk to the Head Captain? I want Karin to be here! But he refuses to ask." Rangiku begged. _That's not what you said before._ He thought. It's probably because now her brother is here. I don't want to see his face if he saw you and Karin. Hyourinmaru said, laughing a bit. Oh _shut up! There's no way I'm doing that anyway. So she can just go up a tree and sob for all I care._ He answered.

"You don't have to talk to the Head Captain for that." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him, very confused about what he was talking about. "I've talked to Karin a bit, to ask her who she would prefer to take care of her." He said. "And her answer was you Toshiro."

Flashback

* * *

><p><em>Karin looked at her brother after what he said. <strong>Take care of me? What does he mean? I thought the Head Captain or whatever he's called was going to make that decision.<strong> She said to FlameWolf. **How come his asking me who'd I prefer?** FlameWolf shook her head at her confused master-to-be. _This is all about you, and only you. If they had decided for you, nothing would be accomplished. So it's only right to ask who you want to take care of you._ FlameWolf explained. Karin looked at Ichigo; he was waiting for an answer._

_"I really don't mind who takes care of me, as long as they actually take care of me." She said, putting her hands on the back of her head and relaxed. Ichigo looked at her, the he sighed._

_"Karin, you don't mind on being with someone you don't trust?" Ichigo asked. Karin stopped a minute. Thinking about what he just said, her hands went from her head to her lap.** I…didn't think about that.** She thought. Karin, just stay with someone you trust. She looked at the selling and started to think._

_"Toshiro." Were the words that came out of her mouth. Ichigo looked at her with a surprised look on his face. **Why Toshiro? There were more captains in here.** He thought. _Maybe it has to do with them knowing each other._ Zangetsu answered him._ _"Guess you're wondering why I want him to take care of me." Karin said, when he had been quiet for a while. "I guess it's because he's the only I really trust here. Even if I take time to trust someone else, I think I'm better off staying with him. And besides, I think Rangiku will like my company." She finished. Ichigo looked at her, this time with a smile on his face._

_"Alright, I'll talk to Toshiro and see what he says." He said. He flash stepped away and left for Toshiro's office. Karin sat up in the bed and thought she would regret this.** Why did I say Toshiro? It just came to mind.** She thought. FlameWolf smiled and answered her question. _Because you want to be near someone you trust. You might be friends, but you still only trust him. And Rangiku._ She explained. Karin was still a bit confused. FlameWolf sighed and explained more. _I am your spirit, a part of your soul and heart. Your heart wants to be with someone you trust because I want you to be safe._ Karin smiled to her spirit, now knowing why._

* * *

><p>"Karin wants me to take care of her?" Toshiro asked, a bit confused by that. <span>Why are you surprised? You and Rangiku are the only ones she trusts. So it's a bit obvious she wanted you and Rangiku to take care of her.<span> Hyourinmaru said, a bit annoyed that he had to spell that out for him. Toshiro just sighed and let Ichigo continue.

"Yeah, I think it's because you and Rangiku are the only ones besides me and Rukia that she actually knows." He said. Rangiku didn't need anymore explanation then that for her. She jumped up and thanked Ichigo and pushed him out. _What the heck? What's that all about?_ Ichigo thought, with a very confused look on his face. Maybe she took what you said a bit different then you said them. Like changing your words, to something… Zangetsu started. But he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure flying through the roof. Zangetsu sighed and tried to calm him down.

"Come on Captain! She wants us to take care of her, so why not just say yes? You two can have fun!" Rangiku shouted in excitement. Before Toshiro could protest, Rangiku had left the room and was well on her way to the Head Captains office.

**Okay, so Toshiro is the big winner! There weren't that many that actually voted, but I'm glad someone did. The ones who voted for Toshiro was KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 and YuGiOhFanGirl22. There was also -it-is-all-good that voted for Captain Ukitake. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	7. The Stay with the Prince of Ice

**Okay back with more Bleach. Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, my Spirit Master Academy took freaking three days to finish, no kidding. So I haven't been thinking that much about other things. Anyway, now we can continue the story. Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**The Stay with the Prince of Ice**

Karin was following Rangiku to Toshiro's office. He had accepted taking care of her, but he was still a bit unsure with Rangiku taking care of her when he was gone.

"So, Toshiro's not I his office? Then where is he?" Karin asked, a bit curious about what a captain did. Rangiku looked at her and saw she was only curious about it. _She won't be just curious when I'm done with them._ Rangiku thought. You mean when WE'RE done with them. Hineko said. Rangiku mentally laughed and smiled. Karin not feeling safe with the way she was. _Why is she so silent? I've a bad feeling about this. She's up to something._ Karin thought. Well if it will hurt you, I'll make her pay. FlameWolf said. Karin laughed mentally.

"He's in a captains meeting. He's going to tell the other captains about him taking you in. And I bet captain Kurotsuchi will ask so many questions that he might even tell them why he took you in." Rangiku explained. Karin looked at the ground after she said that. _Why DID he take me in, anyway?_ She thought. Rangiku saw her change of behavior and thought of something. "If you're wondering why he took you in, it's because he doesn't want you to feel alone here. Me and the captain are the only ones you trust counting out Ichigo and Rukia. So he wanted you to feel safe and not alone. He also has an idea of what makes you tick, and how to handle your personality." She said. _Knows what makes me tick? Since when did he know that?_ She thought. FlameWolf didn't have an answer for that one. She has been with Karin since she was a baby, but she never knew she knew who Toshiro was.

When they reached the office, Rangiku slowly opened the door and let Karin in. She stepped slowly in and looked around. There was a desk where she guessed Toshiro did his work, a bench with a table in front of it. A lot of books on bookshelves. _No wonder he's so smart._ Karin thought, laughing to herself. There wasn't really much else in there, so Karin went to the bench and sat down. Rangiku came over, but she first looked at the mountain of paper work on the desk.

"Is that all Toshiro's papers?" Karin asked her eyes widen with surprise. Rangiku saw her reaction and decided not to lie about it.

"Not just his, mine as well. If he can't do it or it's my turn, I do it." she explained, sighing when she was done. _I guess she hate's paper work._ Karin thought. Maybe you would too if you had been in her situation. FlameWolf chuckled. _I don't want to be a lieutenant. And if I had been, I would have taken my job seriously._ She snapped back at her. FlameWolf laughed hard, and Karin just huffed at her. "So, is there something else you want to ask?" Rangiku asked her. Karin looked at her, thinking if there was something else. Then she remembered that man who had taken her here in the first place.

"Who was that man who took me here? He opened a kind of gate and dragged me in. Is he a Soul Reaper like you?" Karin asked. Rangiku looked at her, a bit unsure how to answer. She sighed and answered her question.

"Actually, we have no idea who he is. And what you described he pulled you into sounded like a Senkaimon, we use it to get to the world of the Living. How he was able to use it, I have no idea. We didn't even know he used that to bring you here." Rangiku finished. _Wait, they didn't? The how come they didn't ask how he got me here?_ She thought, very confused. Rangiku saw her expression and had an idea why. "If you're wondering why we didn't ask you anything about how you got here's because we didn't know if you knew or not. We didn't want you to feel…unhelpful." Rangiku explained, hesitating to say the last word. Karin eyes widen.

"How did you know…I hate being useless?" she said very low. Rangiku looked at her and was going to answer, but someone beat her to it.

"It was Ichigo. He said you like to help if you can." They heard a familiar voice behind them. They both turned their heads and saw Toshiro in the door opening. "He said something about you not liking to be in the way, or something like that. He also said you hate not doing anything." He said in the end, laughing a bit. A vain on Karin's forehead popped. She jumped off the bench and yelled at Toshiro.

"What did you say?" Toshiro stopped laughing and saw how mad she was.

"What, you're telling me it's not true? You seemed pretty bored when you were just sitting there." He snapped back. Karin went closer to him and gave him a dangerous glare. He returned it and stepped a few steps in so he could close the door. _Perfect._ Rangiku thought. None of them were paying attention to her so she was able to walk a bit without them even looking at her.

"How the heck do you know Ichigo didn't make that up?" Karin asked him, still annoyed. He shook his head and just stared at her. Rangiku was now right behind Karin, And Toshiro noticed her. _What is she up to?_ He thought. _Hyourinmaru, keep an eye on her._ He ordered his Zanpaktou. Hyourinmaru nodded and kept a close eye on his lieutenant. Toshiro's attention went back to Karin. He noticed she was really mad, but upset too. _Why she's upset? Is it because of what I said?_ He thought, not showing in his eyes that he was worried. _He has Hyourinmaru keeping an eye on me, but he won't be able to stop me from doing this._ Rangiku thought. She pushed Karin towards Toshiro. Karin didn't expect it so she flew towards him very quickly. She felt pain in her left ankle and gave a low yelp in pain. Toshiro grabbed her and he backed up into the door by how quick she came towards him. He felt some pain in his back. _Ugh…what's Rangiku thinking? She knows Karin just got out of the hospital, so why the heck is she doing this?_ Toshiro thought. I apologize, master. I wasn't able to figure out what she was trying to do before it was too late. Hyourinmaru apologized. Toshiro shook his head, meaning he didn't mind.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Rangiku said, in a very weird way. Both Toshiro and Karin noticed how close they were and they both froze for a second. Karin tried to get away from him; she also got ready to apologize. But she felt a sting of pain in her left ankle and fell nearly to the ground. Toshiro grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Hey, you OK?" Toshiro asked her. She got up straight, and Rangiku stopped talking and had a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Karin said. She tried to get up, but the pain made her fall again. Toshiro caught her again.

"Yeah, sure you are." He said with sarcasm. Karin gave him a mad look, but he just smiled at her. He took her left arm over his shoulder and let her lean on him over to the bench. He put her down and went over to his desk. Rangiku told her captain she was going to get some tea for them. She flash stepped away and left alone. Karin was sitting on the bench, feeling a bit awkward. I'll leave you two love birds alone. You won't do anything as long as I'm here. FlameWolf chuckled. Karin blushed mentally, and started squalling at her. _T-t-that's ridicules, I don't have anything to say to him! Anyway, where are you going?_ She asked after she was done squalling at her. Just around the Soul Society. Since you've recovered, I can walk around this place like a Zanpaktou. FlameWolf explained. Karin was still a bit confused, but didn't ask any more questions. FlameWolf left her alone with Toshiro. She tried to get up, but the pain came back, a lot more painful this time.

"OW!" she yelped. Toshiro was sorting paper work. When she yelped, he looked at her and saw holding her left ankle. _Guess it hurts more than she thought. I hope it's not too bad._ He thought, worried. Hyourinmaru was going to say something, but something else caught his attention. Toshiro noticed the change in his Zanpaktou and didn't really know why._ What's wrong, Hyourinmaru?_ He asked. I sense someone, but it's not a Zanpaktou. I'll go and check. He said. Toshiro nodded mentally and his Zanpaktou left. Toshiro was done sorting the papers and went over to Karin.

"Does your leg hurt? Let me see." He said. Karin was about to oppose, but Toshiro had already taken her leg and had already taken of her shoe and sock. Karin started to blush, but luckily for her Toshiro didn't notice. He saw her leg and his eyes widen. The entire ankle was swollen and some already turned purple. _How's she able to actually handle this?_ He thought.

"Really Toshiro, I-I'm fine." She exclaimed, laughing nervously. Toshiro looked at her, and he didn't believe a word she just said. _Well, I'll have to prove to her how badly she's injured._ He thought. He tilted her ankle a little to the right, and she yelped in pain. Toshiro's ears hurt after her yelp.

"Yeah, you're just fine." He said, rolling his eyes. He let go of her foot and went over to a draw. He got some bandage from it and went over to Karin again. "I always have some of this laying somewhere in case something like this happens." He said. He held her leg and started bandaging her. Karin looked at him and was starting to feel a bit awkward.

"Toshiro?" she asked. Toshiro looked at her, when he was done bandaging her ankle.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

There was a nice breeze in the Soul Society. Hyourinmaru was trying to find out who he had sensed.

"It wasn't a Zanpaktou that I know. So what else could it be?" he said to himself. He went over to the Sokyo Hill, where Karin appeared when she came to the Soul Society the first time. There he saw who he was looking for, but didn't expect what he saw.

**Okay, I'm gonna stop here. So I wonder who Hyourinmaru sees. Please review if you like, hat, have ideas for me or if I've spelled something wrong or have the wrong name. I don't really remember everything, so I'm sorry if anything is wrong. What I'm mostly talking about are these two things: Senkaimon and Sokyo Hill.**


	8. Author Note

**Okay, this is a little note I have to ask people. Since it Valentine's Day soon, I decided to make the next chapter more with couples. I want to know: **

**Which couples from bleach do you want me to write about?**

**Oh, and there is one I'm going to write anyway, so Shuhei's already taken :P**

**Anyway, any other couples you want in, I'll try and take them in, but I have to know quickly or else they won't be in. Thank you!**


	9. A Bit of Romance

**Okay, here's chapter 8! Let's hope this will be a good one. I'm going to explain the new character I sorta pushed in the story, but not really a new character. Plus, I'm taking in some couples in this one that was requested in the review. I'm going to start the chapter with the last sentence from the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

_Spirit/Zanpaktou thinking_

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A Bit of Romance**

_There he saw who he was looking for, but didn't expect what he saw._

Hyourinmaru walked towards the person. He wasn't able to see him or her clearly, so he didn't really expect much.

"Who are you?" he asked, when he was a bit closer. The person turned and it was a girl. She had long red hair, tied in a pony-tail that went down her shoulder. Her eyes were flaming amber, and her face had very smooth skin. She was wearing a red kimono with fire on the ends of her arms and the bottom. She looked about the same height as Hyourinmaru. On her head were ears, wolf ears in fact. She also had a tail that came from a small hole in the back of her kimono. _A wolf? Half wolf then, but still._ He thought. "I'll ask again, who are you?" he said a second time. She looked him right in the eyes. Her eyes were easy to get lost in, but Hyourinmaru was able to hold his own. She smirked and answered his question.

"Who I am is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone who is waiting for me." She said ad was about to leave. But Hyourinmaru didn't let her go past him.

"I won't let you leave until I know who you are." He said, very demandingly. _Shees, someone's picky._ She thought. She sighed and just ignored him completely. Hyourinmaru was losing his patient and started going towards her. "Just tell me who you are and I'll let you leave." He said. The girl kept going backwards until she was at the end of the Sokyo Hill cliff. Hyourinmaru went closer to her so she didn't slip by him. She looked down and saw it was a pretty bad fall if she fell.

"One question: what would you do if I jumped down from here?" she asked him. He looked at her, a bit suspicious about her question.

"I'd catch you and start asking you again, until I have an answer." He said. _Persistent is defiantly the right word for this guy. Either that or protective._ She thought.

"Fine, I'll answer you, but you better not be too surprised by my answer." She warned him. He thought she was trying to scare him, but he didn't move. "My name is FlameWolf, and my master-to-be is Karin Kurosaki."

While that's was happening, Toshiro was talking to Karin.

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked at her, confused by what she said.<p>

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. She looked to the ground and didn't answer his question. He was about to ask again, but she answered him now.

"Because I'm only been in the way for you and everyone else. I haven't helped one bit since I got here." She answered, still looking down on the ground. Toshiro looked at her, feeling guilty for letting her feel like that. _When did she start thinking that anyway?_ He thought.

"You haven't been in the way once since you got here. Who told you that you were anyway?" he asked. She looked up at him to make sure he wasn't joking. He wasn't, he was serious about what he asked. Karin looked on her lap and answered.

"No one, I-I just figured that I was in the since I can't really do anything." She looked away from Toshiro, afraid he would be mad at her. Toshiro sighed and took his hand on her cheek and turned her face to his.

"Idiot, you've already helped if you forgot. Whoever took you here, doesn't want you to know why. And you told Rangiku something to, right?" he said. Karin remembered when she and Shuhei talked in the hospital room. He did ask me that. She smiled and thanked Toshiro for reminding her. He smiled back and went back to his desk to do paper work. _Maybe it won't be half bad after all._ Karin thought.

"FlameWolf? What are you anyway? And what do you mean that Karin Kurosaki is your master-to-be?"Hyourinmaru asked a lot more confused now than he was before. FlameWolf sighed and answered his questions.

"I'm a spirit, a spirit of fire. And what I meant by Karin being my master-to-be is that she isn't my master, yet. When she is, I'll do anything to protect her. FlameWolf is only my cover name. When Karin becomes my master, she'll know my real name." she finished. Hyourinmaru just stood there, having a hard time believing what she said. _Heh, hard to believe I see. Oh well, I have to go back to Karin now. She might be waiting for me._ FlameWolf thought to herself. She went past Hyourinmaru expecting him to stop her, but he didn't move. _Seems like I satisfied him._ She thought, smiling to herself. She went a few more steps away from him. When she thought she was far enough away, she burst into flames and vanished along with it. _What the…so a spirit can do that. Interesting._ Hyourinmaru thought to himself.

"I better get back to Toshiro. He might want to know what got my attention." He said, while he flash stepped away and went back to his Soul Reaper.

Toshiro was nearly done with his paper work and Karin was sitting on the bench. So what happened while I was gone? FlameWolf said when she got back. Karin jumped a bit, and Toshiro noticed it. _Don't scare me like that! Toshiro noticed it you know!_ Karin yelled at her. FlameWolf laughed when her master-to-be freaked out a bit. Toshiro was still watching her, a bit confused that she just jumped for no reason. Don't worry she's fine. He heard Hyourinmaru in his head. _How do you know? And what made you leave like that?_ He asked him. Hyourinmaru paused for a second, and then he explained. Karin has a spirit inside her, FlameWolf. She's been there for a while. She also said that Karin will be her master, when she does something. I don't really know what she has to do, but you may have to help her. Hyourinmaru explained. Toshiro had listened, while making sure Karin didn't suspect anything. _OK, I'll keep an eye on her. I'll have to anyway; I'm taking care of her._ He said. Karin had heard FlameWolf explain about Hyourinmaru and his question. _So you told him. That's not very helpful._ She thought. She put her feet off the bench and went towards Toshiro. She wanted to know if she could help him. Just when she started limping over to his desk, Rangiku came in the door.

"Hi!" she shouted. That scared Karin and made her ankle twist a bit. She yelped in pain, and Rangiku noticed the bandage around her ankle. "Was it really that bad, captain?" she asked Toshiro. He nodded and looked at Rangiku, not happy.

"And if I remember correctly, you were only going to get some tea. Mind telling what took you so long?" he asked while he was going over to help Karin. Rangiku noticed it and squealed with happiness.

"Why do you care, you've been alone with Karin so long! You two really are made for each other!" she said, which made both Karin and Toshiro blush.

"Shut up Rangiku! You still have a lot of paper work to do." He said, making her stop smiling. Rangiku sighed, put the tea on the table and went over and finished her paper work.

"Nice way of making her shut up." Karin whispered in his ear. He laughed and said that with her as the lieutenant, that sorta becomes second nature. Karin went over and took a cup tea, while Toshiro went towards the door. "Where are you going?" Karin asked. Rangiku looked up and saw him leaving.

"I need to talk to the head captain for a while. I'll be back soon." He said and left. Rangiku sighed and mumbled something about her captain being shy and boring. Karin looked into her cup, knowing what he was going to tell him.

Meanwhile, at squad 9, Alice was getting used to the paper work that was on her desk. May I come out? She heard her Zanpaktou asked. _You don't have to ask you know. You can come out whenever you want, as long as you don't scare anyone._ Alice said. Her Zanpaktou nodded and made herself visible for her Soul Reaper. She had long, ice blue hair, going down her back. Her eyes were the same as Alice, but she had a blue top and a blue skirt. Around her waist was a black belt thing. On her back, came two dragon wings visible and a tail coming from under her skirt. Alice smiled at her.

"So, anything of interest, Cyrilia?" she asked her. Cyrilia shook her head, and looked around her office. It was big, big enough anyway. Alice's desk was with the window, a bookshelf with a few books in it. There were a few plants in the window, and a bench with a table. Cyrilia looked at the books, a bit disappointed by how boring they looked. She got a book made from ice in her hand, being a book about legends it seemed. Alice noticed which book she was holding, and smiled. "So, you still have that book?" she asked her. She nodded and was about to say why, but there was a knock on the door.

"I won't let anyone know about me yet, so I'll leave for now." She said, and went back into her Zanpaktou. Alice smiled at her Zanpaktou for being so secretive. "Come in." she shouted. The door went open and Shuhei came in. "Hello Shuhei, can I help you?" she asked. Shuhei shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering how you were doing. You already have a lot of paper work so I was wondering if you wanted me to-"he was interrupted by her shaking her head.

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm grateful for the thought, but I'm fine." She said. Shuhei nodded and left her in peace. _I hope she's doing alright like she says._ He thought. He was going over to see how the lieutenant of squad 3, Kira Izuru was doing. Just then he met Ichigo and Rukia outside in the garden of squad 13.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. They both turned and saw him. "You know, Captain Kuchiki will have you hanged by Sokyo Hill if he found you two out here, Ichigo." He said, laughing in the end. That comment made Ichigo as red as a tomato.

"Shut up Shuhei! That's not what we're doing! We're just talking." He said, trying to calm himself down. Shuhei laughed and couldn't stop. Ichigo started yelling something, and Rukia had to hold him back.

"Well, if it isn't why are you so determined to stop him from talking?" they heard a voice say. Behind them was Alice, out for a walk.

"Captain Skysilver." Rukia said. Alice laughed a bit, since she had heard the entire thing.

"Maybe you should keep you voices down, Byakuya could've heard you." She warned them. She looked at Ichigo, seeing he was worried about something. And I think I know what. She thought. "I know you're worried about Karin. Relax; Captain Hitsugaya won't let her get hurt. He knows he'll be killed if he did." She said, looking at Ichigo. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you ain't half bed, Alice. Thanks for the heads up. I better get back to looking for more trouble, before the old man figures out that I'm gone." He said and flash stepped away. Rukia bowed to Alice and left. Shuhei looked at his captain, already convinced that she was different from all the other captains. _She knows how to keep things under control._ He thought.

**Okay, I'm tired and I haven't really got that much time. I just hope I did well on what I said. Thanks for the review, Ziya Hitsugaya. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	10. Enemies from the Past Returns

**Okay, more bleach. I'm sorry this took so long, fanfiction was being mean on my other computer where I write the stories. I just wrote a 6 page chapter for SMA and I did it in less than 24 hours Anyway, there will be a few fights in this chapter and we get to know a bit more about the enemy. I'm making this story an M rated story now because of all the blood scenes in it. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Enemies from the Past Returns**

Shuhei went to get some tea for his Captain and himself. He had already found the tea and was ready to head back. When he was about to leave the room, he bumped into Rangiku and the lieutenant of squad 5, Momo Hinamori.

"Hi, Shuhei, what are you doing here?" Momo asked. Rangiku nodded, meaning she wanted to know the same thing.

"Just getting some tea, why else would I be here?" he said, a bit suspicious with the way Rangiku sighed.

"Why aren't you with Captain Skysilver? I thought you were going to help her?" she asked. Shuhei sighed._ So that's why, I should have known._ He thought. Well, just explain and get away from her. I hate being around her. He heard Kazeshini say, not very happy._ I'll be more than happy to._ He answered, laughing mentally at his Zanpaktou.

"She said she could do it by herself, so she's doing it alone. Happy?" he answered, knowing she wasn't.

"You can't let a brand new captain do all that paper work by herself! You know what you can do, don't you?" she said, smiling. Shuhei shook his head and just went by them. Momo tilted her head in confusion. _Who's the new captain? I haven't met her yet._ Momo thought. Why don't you ask if we can be with him? We could meet her then. She heard her Zanpaktou say. _You think he will, Tobiume?_ Momo asked. She nodded and smiled. Momo grabbed Shuhei's hand that and he looked at her, confused.

"Could we come with you? I'd like to meet the new captain." She asked him. He looked at her. _Oh that's right, she hasn't met her yet. I don't think Captain Skysilver will mind, I hope_. He thought. He knew she wouldn't mind Momo coming, but Rangiku was another story.

"Fine." He said. Momo smiled, and so did Rangiku. They started walking, when Rangiku yelp a bit. Both Momo and Shuhei looked at her.

"I need to go get someone, just wait here." She said, and vanished.

"Wonder who she's going to bring." Momo thought.

"I have no idea" He said. Momo just sighed. Let's just wait and see who she brings. Tobiume said. Momo nodded and they waited for Rangiku to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10 office<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was doing his paper work again, since Rangiku had dumped hers. Karin was sitting on the bench, staring out the window. He looked up and saw her staring.<p>

"See anything of interest?" Toshiro asked her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm just getting used to having a giant garden right n front of my eyes." She said, smiling. Toshiro chuckled a bit and started working again. Karin was about to ask where Rangiku was, when she came barging through the door. Karin jumped in surprise, while Toshiro just stared at his lieutenant. _Sigh, she can't sit still, can she?_ He thought. Good you know her. Hyourinmaru laughed. Toshiro got up and asked.

"Where have you been? You should be doing your paper work." He stared at her, not happy.

"I'm sorry captain, but me and Momo are going to visit the new captain, and Karin is coming too." She said, looking at the surprised girl.

"Why am I coming?" she asked.

"Because you might want to ask her something. You can come too captain." She said, looking at her pissed captain.

"Might as well. I have to make sure that's the ONLY reason you want her with." He said, and she knew well what he meant. She nodded and grabbed Karin's arm and ran off._ This is gonna be a long day._ Toshiro thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Shuhei and Momo<strong>

* * *

><p>"She's sure taking her precious time. Captain Skysilver is waiting." Shuhei said, tired of waiting.<p>

"She is taking a very long time to get here; I wonder who she plans on taking with us?" Momo agreed. Shuhei thought for a second, and then he remembered something his captain said.

"Oh no." he said, giving a big sigh. Momo looked at him, very confused. Just when she was going to ask what he meant, she heard Rangiku behind her and turned. There she was with a tired young girl.

"Is that Karin Kurosaki? The younger sister of Ichigo?" Momo asked. Rangiku nodded, and pulled her closer so Momo could see her. She was panting very hard and had a bit of problem of standing straight._ Whoa, what did she do to her? It's like she's been dragged on a leash._ Momo thought.

"You're really persistent, Rangiku." Shuhei said. Rangiku just smiled; while Karin was trying to get her breathe back. Man she pulls hard. _Why'd she bring me here?_ Karin thought. Shuhei is going back to his captain, and Rangiku wanted you with. Nothing more, nothing less. FlameWolf said. Karin got up after getting her breath back and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Karin Kurosaki, nice to meet cha." She said, holding her left hand up. Momo smiled and bowed.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad 5." She said. Karin looked at her, seeing she was full of energy, but tired as well. _Guess she works harder than Rangiku at least._ She thought.

"You dragged Karin's arm nearly off, and now you start talking with Momo and Shuhei." They heard someone behind them. Rangiku turned and saw her captain, leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi Toshiro!" Momo called.

"That's captain Hitsugaya." He shot back. Karin looked puzzled.

"You never say that when I call you Toshiro." She said. He looked at her and explained.

"You're not a Soul Reaper so it doesn't concern you. But other Soul Reapers are sorta meant to treat the captains with respect." Karin looked at him, not quite getting the point.

"Either way, can we get going? I've kept my captain waiting a very long time now." Shuhei said. They nodded and left for squad 9's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 9 office<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where's your lieutenant?" Cyrilia asked Alice sat on her desk, not really paying much attention to her. Cyrilia sent her tail at her face to get her attention. Alice sighed.<p>

"No idea, He's been gone for a long time now. I wonder what he's doing?" she answered. He Zanpaktou looked at her, a bit curious about her behavior. "Don't even think about it. It's not that at all." Alice said, not showing any emotion in her eyes.

"I'm well aware of that, but you're still acting weird." Cyrilia said, a bit worried. Alice went back to her paper work and was patient. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Cyrilia disappeared and Alice laughed a bit.

"Come in." she called after she had stopped laughing. The door opened and there Shuhei stood, with the tea in hand. Alice looked at him, a bit surprised. It wasn't because of how long he was gone, but because of all the people behind him. "Mind if I ask what's going on?" Alice asked. Momo heard her voice and was able to push her way through and meet her in the front.

"Hello, I'm Momo Hinamori. I'm the lieutenant of squad 5." She introduced herself. She bowed and Alice nodded her head in greeting.

"My name is Alice Skysilver, a pleasure to meet you Momo." Alice said. Shuhei went in and put the tea on her desk.

"It's not that hot, but not cold either." He said. Alice smiled at him and took a sip. Well, it's not too bad, so what took him so long anyway? She thought. He looked at her, knowing he had to explain himself a bit.

"Mind saying why all of them are here? I don't mind, but a bit of warning might have been nice." She said. Shuhei smiled and told her everything. She had listened to it and looked over at Karin. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked. Karin nodded and asked.

"How did that man use that gate thing you Soul Reapers use?" Shuhei looked at her, surprised by what she asked.

"He used a Senkaimon?" Toshiro asked in the back. Rangiku nodded and looked at Alice. She closed her eyes and thought for a bit. She opened them again and answered.

"I think he's from a completely different world then you guys are used to. And what you call a Senkaimon is called Gate of Worlds in certain worlds. Meaning it might have been that. Also, you said he didn't show his face earlier to Shuhei, correct?" Karin nodded, a bit unsure if she would help or just make it harder. "Then he is from a world where showing your appearance to someone in a different world is against the rules. So he was just doing things the way they do it there, but that doesn't mean he's nice. Is there anything else you can tell me?" she asked in the end. Karin thought for a second. Then she remembered why FlameWolf went hay-whack.

"Something about him felt…evil. I can't really say how, but there was defiantly something evil and dark about him." She said. Alice eyes narrowed a bit and she clenched her fist a bit as well. Shuhei noticed it and was getting curious. _Why'd she get so mad all of a sudden? Does this have anything to do with her past?_ He thought. Don't get too curious. Next thing you know, you love her. So just relax and let her do what she wants. Kazeshini said to him. Shuhei ignored him and let his captain continue.

"Then he might be from a world with a lot of darkness, but I can't say for sure." She said. Just then a giant bang could be heard from the Sereitei. _What? What the heck was that?_ Toshiro thought. Toshiro, you need to go there now! Hollows are attacking! Hyourinmaru warned him. Toshiro's head shot up and felt them, Arrancars. He jumped out the window, Alice right behind him.

"So you felt it too." He said. She smiled at him and went past him. _Nice try. But this isn't the time for a race._ He thought.

"Since we don't have a lot of time, we should hurry slow poke." She taunted him. He got angry and flash stepped in front of her. _That's better, now we can get there quickly._ She thought, and flash stepped after him. You said that to make him go faster, right? Cyrilia said. Alice laughed and just went faster to catch up to Toshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>At the battleground<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Renji yelled. Ichigo saw a giant arm heading right for him. He quickly flash stepped away, and held Zangetsu vertically in the air.<p>

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled. A giant blue wave of spiritual pressure was sent right at the arm that'd attacked him. Blood sprouted everywhere after he hit him. Ichigo looked at him, eyes wide of shock.

"Heh, not bad. You've still got a lot of spunk!" he said. Ichigo was frozen on the spot, sweat dripping down his face.

"What the hell? How are you still alive? I know you died!" Ichigo yelled at him. The man smiled and went out of the shadows.

"Glad you still remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes it's me, Arrancar nr. 10, Yammy Llargo!" he shouted. Ichigo backed off a bit. "Surprised? I don't really blame you." Yammy said, laughing. He had a uniform similar to the Soul Reapers, but opposite colors. It was white on the top, and black under that. He was big, having his uniform open where his chest was. A part of his hollow mask was under his mouth. He had orange eyebrows and red markings on both sides of his eyes. He had a long black pony-tale and some hair on his side, other than that, he was bold. He had small black eyes. He had a Zanpaktou as his weapon on his right side. He had a hole in the middle of his chest.

"You're supposed to be dead! We defeated you, so why are you here?" Renji asked, a bit frustrated.

"You mean you defeated US!" someone said behind them. Ichigo turned and his eyes narrowed in hate.

"Arrancar nr. 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" he yelled, ready to cut his throat. Grimmjow laughed at his behavior. He had the same uniform as Yammy, as well as open where his chest was. His hollow mask was half of his mouth, on his right side of the face. He had the same color eyebrows as his hair, bluish. He had green on the side of his eyes, which were also blue, but a darker blue. He had a Zanpaktou as his weapon, like Yammy has. Ichigo got ready Zangetsu and was ready to fight. He had a hole right on his stomach.

"You think you can beat me? You may have beaten me once, but now it's different. I'm much stronger now than I was before!" he laughed. Ichigo looked at him, not really believing what he said.

"It's true, we're all stronger than before. This is why only three of us are needed, while all the captains are heading towards us." They heard a third voice say. Renji looked behind Yammy and saw another Arrancar.

"Who are you?" He asked. The Arrancar laughed at him.

"I'm surprised you don't know about me, then again, I doubt Kenpachi would say anything about someone who nearly killed him." He said. "I'm Arrancar nr. 5, Nnoitra Gliga!" Renji froze for a second when he said that he nearly killed Kenpachi. Nnoitra had black hair going over his ears. He had a big staff thing with something that made nearly an 8. He has small black eyes and he also had his uniform opened where his chest is. He also had a kinda circle behind his head. His mask was where his left eyes is, as well as a big hole.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" they heard another man. Both Ichigo and Renji turned and saw the captain of squad 11, not very happy. "I killed you, so how come you're here?" he asked. Grimmjow and Yammy went behind Nnoitra and they all laughed. The other captains came up behind Kenpachi except Toshiro and Alice, Soi-Fon leading the Stealth Force.

"You shouldn't have some here, we'll kill all of you again." Soi-Fon said, smiling confidently.

"No, that's our line!" they yelled at the same time, and they attacked. The Soul Reapers meet them and a blood spilling fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the others<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Alice arrived at the battle ground a few minutes later. The place was covered in blood from both the Arrancars and the Soul Reapers.<p>

"What the hell happened? How did they get here?" Toshiro asked, shock and fear in his eyes.

"We'll think about that later, right now we need to help them." Alice said. Toshiro nodded and was ready to jump into the fight, when Alice arm was through right in front of him. "Not like that." She said, then she jumped up to the roof. Toshiro tilted his head in a second hen jumped after her. _She better know what she's doing._ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Where Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stabbed his sword in the ground to help him balance. His face was covered in blood and he could barely see anything because of it. He looked around him, but it didn't help much. He couldn't see anything that the blood didn't cover.<p>

"Heh, you look pathetic there, Ichigo Kurosaki." He heard Grimmjow say over his head. He looked up and as able to see him, but only half of his face. "You should be grateful you're still alive. I would have killed you by now, if you weren't of use." He said. Ichigo's eyes looked at him in surprise.

"What're you…talking about? How am I…of use to…you?" he asked, as strong as he could.

"Yeah, I might as well tell you. You're little sister is important to the one who helped us." He said, smiling evilly. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, but was soon turned into rage and anger. He got up, wiping away the blood over his eyes.

" You will NEVER lay a figure on her!" Ichigo shouted with anger. He took his left arm on his left arm elbow. A circle of smoke came around him when he focused his spiritual pressure. "BANKAI!" He yelled. When he did, spiritual pressure blasted everywhere.

"About time he realized it." Grimmjow said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at squad 9's office<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin was sitting on the bench, waiting and worried about the two captains.<em> I hope they're alright.<em> She thought. Relax Karin, they'll be fine. Is there something else bothering you? FlameWolf asked. _Well, I'd like to know how I'll become your master. I'm not sure what to do._ She said. FlameWolf sighed and explained. Just be yourself, that's it. I want to know who you really are and that's the test, being yourself. Karin looked at Momo, Rangiku and Shuhei and they were all just as worried. She was going to say something, when a hand came over her mouth._ What?_ She thought

"You're coming with me." The person said. All three Soul Reapers turned around and saw him.

"Let go of her!" Rangiku ordered.

"No, we need her. And we will have her." He said. Rangiku looked at him, and noticed something similar about him, then she remembered.

"You, you're an Arrancar!" she yelled. Momo put her hands on her mouth to not make a loud gasp, while Shuhei was ready to draw his sword.

"So you know about us, then I'll be going. By the way, I'm Arrancar nr. 4, Ulquiorra Cifer." He said, then vanished.

"We have to go after him!" Momo said. Rangiku and Shuhei nodded and flash stepped after him. That's right, Soul Reapers. Run after the girl, who'll be mine, one way or another. The man with the dark hood thought, sitting on the roof. He had been there all the time, smirking about the catastrophe in the Sereitei.

* * *

><p><strong>At the battle ground<strong>

* * *

><p>"You'll die sooner or later, just give up!" Nnoitra laughed at the Soul Reaper captains. Soi-Fon, Byakuya, Shunsui and Jushiro were on their knees, tired and completely covered in their own blood.<p>

"We can't…give up." Soi-Fon said. The others agreed and tried to get up, but no luck.

"It won't do you any good, unless some captains didn't come. And only one didn't show up, and he'll never do this alone." He said. Byakuya looked at him, a bit surprised he didn't know.

"Wrong." He said, spitting out blood. Nnoitra looked at him, thinking his blood had gone to his head, but he didn't for long. He felt someone going right past him, then blood started dripping from his left arm.

"What?" he said, not sure what happened.

"You should be the one giving up." A female voice said.

**Okay, this is one long chapter, hope I did well. There are a few words I'm not too sure about and that's "Sereitei" and "Getsuga Tensho". Tell me if I wrote it right, please! And I will explain that man a bit more later. Be a bit patient with me. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	11. Waking to Mastery

**Okay, more bleach. I'm starting to write this story more than I normal do, maybe because I have problem of thinking for the other story. Oh well, let's get this started. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Waking to Mastery**

Karin woke up, still in Toshiro's office. She saw tea on the table and beside it was a note._ Is this from Toshiro?_ She thought. About time you woke up. You've been out for two days now. FlameWolf said, glad her master-to-be is awake._ Two days? How come I'm still in his office? I thought he'd take me to the hospital area again._ Karin thought, a bit confused. You were sleeping so peacefully near him, so they let you stay here. FlameWolf said, laughing. Karin's face became bright red, and just read the note

'I'm hoping you'll be up before I get back, so I left this. I'm at a captains meeting discussing the attack. I'm also going to talk about what you told me to Ichigo to give you a bit more freedom. The Head Captain is going to say something as well, and he wants you here then. Rangiku or I will come and pick you up if you're awake today. If not, we'll have to do it another time. Ichigo hasn't given me a break about your health so now I know who you feel having all of us hanging around you 24/7. I'll see you when you wake up.

Toshiro.'

Karin smiled when she had read it done. She tried to get up, but her balance wasn't the best. FlameWolf came out and helped her.

"Sorry to tell you, but you won't be able to stand on your own, Master" she said with a smile in her face. Karin looked at her, s bit confused.

"Master? I'm you master now?" she asked. FlameWolf nodded and smiled at her. "Since when? I don't remember…" she trailed off when she tried to think of something.

"When you talked to Toshiro. You were yourself and not afraid to show your feelings. That's proof that you are more than worthy of being my master." She said. Karin smiled at her and let her help her. She sat down and looked at the tea. It's cold. She thought, a bit sad. "I'll heat it up for you." FlameWolf said. She held her tea and it was heated up in a second. FlameWolf gave her tea back to Karin and she drank it.

"Thanks." She said smiling. FlameWolf nodded and disappeared in a flash of fire. _That's showing off._ Karin laughed. So what? I'm a spirit of fire, being able to use fire like that is very rare. She explained. Karin kept laughing, till she heard the door open up. She looked towards the door and saw Rangiku in the opening.

"Yay, you're finally awake!" She shouted, grabbing her and pulling her into her chest. Karin was barely able to breathe. She let go of her when Karin started hitting her left arm. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you awake! You've been asleep for a long time, I just wanted to see if you were really are OK." She explained. Karin gasped for breathe, then she remembered Toshiro's letter.

"Is there something going on?" She asked. Rangiku nodded, swung her on her back and flash stepped away. They were with the entrance to the captains meeting. The lieutenant of squad 1, Chojiro Sasakibe, waiting for them.

"You are expected by the Head Captain, Karin Kurosaki." He said. Karin got of Rangiku's back and went over to the door. Chojiro opened the door and went in first. Karin looked around the place, a bit scared with all the captains looking at her. She had her own way showing she wasn't scared. She had an attitude that hid her fear. That's also what I like about you, your able to hide you fear so easily. FlameWolf said. She smiled mentally to her and followed Chojiro to the Head Captain. She went over to his left side and stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Why's Karin here?" Ichigo asked, a bit annoyed. He was standing with Renji and Captain Kuchiki.

"Because the attackers were after her. You know this don't you, Ichigo Kurosaki." The Head Captain asked. Ichigo looked away, he knew pretty well that his sister was the target. "Now, I've something to announce. The man we are now facing, is from a completely different world." Head Captain Yamamoto said. Everyone except Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Momo, Shuhei, Captain Skysilver and Karin were shocked by the news.

"What do you mean 'from a completely different world'?" Captain Kurotsuchi said, not convinced.

"He means what he says. He's from another world, one we have no information on. Not yet at least." Captain Komamura said. Captain Kurotsuchi didn't believe it

"So who told you this anyway? I thought Captain Kurotsuchi told you, he doesn't even believe it. So who told you?" Captain Soi-Fon asked. Head Captain Yamamoto thought for a while if he should tell them. Then he opened both his eyes and told them who told him.

"It was…" he trailed of, making the captains tense. "Captain Skysilver."

**Okay, you guys probably knew she told him, but no other captain knew but Toshiro. Anyway, tell me if I had any misspelling. I learn from my mistakes if I have. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	12. Mysterious Spirits

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. Schools back, I've got a English project, I have to write a document for my Norwegian class AND remember my science work. I haven't had time to write that much. But now I can. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Mysterious Spirits**

Everyone was shocked about what he just said. _The new captain? No way! How could she figure out something like that so easily!_ Captain Kurotsuchi thought with anger.

"How do we know she didn't just make that up? She could say whatever she wants if we have no real information." he said, not really buying the different world thing.

"Why do I feel you're just jealous over her knowing something you don't?" Captain Ukitake said. Captain Kurotsuchi looked at him in a dangerous way. Captain Skysilver sighed and got tried to get everyone's attention.

"Listen to me!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "What I've told the Head Captain is true, whoever wants Karin is from another world." She said.

"You can't expect us to believe you just by saying it. You need proof that he really IS from another world." Captain Soi-Fon said. Captain Skysilver looked at her, trying to figure out what to say and not to say to much about how she got the information. The other captains were starting to shout and complain about what the other one was saying. Karin looked at the captains, amazed by how badly they worked together when they didn't fight. Why don't you try to get some order here? If you dare of course. FlameWolf advised her. Karin nodded and looked at the Head Captain. He looked back at her and nodded in agreement to her idea. She smiled and shouted.

"All of you shut up!" Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially Ichigo. _Who knew she had the guts to shout like that in a Captains meeting._ Soi-Fon thought. Maybe she's a lot braver then we thought. Her Zanpaktou suggested. Maybe, _Suzumebachi. But let's just hear what she says._ Soi-Fon said, finishing their conversation. "You guys really like arguing the way I see it. Why don't you guys just come to an agreement and get it over with?" Karin asked, putting her left hand on her hip.

"You're not even from the Soul Society. If you were, you wouldn't be asking something so stupid." Captain Kurotsuchi said, annoyed by the girl.

"Shut up and listen to her." Captain Zeraki said, something no one expected.

"Why do you care, Kenpatchi? It's not like shes got any proof about what Captain Skysilver is saying." Captain Kurotsuchi asked. Oh yes you do. Are you going to tell them? FlameWolf asked her. Karin mentally shook her head. _Nah, I want to keep a secret for a while longer. Besides, I think it's best they believe Alice before I tell them._ Karin answered. FlameWolf nodded in agreement.

"And you don't have any proof that Alice is lying either, so you shouldn't be complaining." Karin snapped at him. He looked at her while thinking of a come back, but he had nothing. What Karin said was true, he didn't gave proof she was lying. Karin smiled a bit when he didn't say anything back at her.

"So your saying she's telling the truth? How can you believe her when it's just as much a mystery for you as it is for us?" Captain Kuchiki asked, making sure she wasn't rambling about things she didn't understand.

"Because I trust her. And I'm able to speak what I think about things as well, you know." she shot back at him, not really liking the captains too much. Other than the ones she knew were nice, of course. He gave her a small smile and stopped talking to her, but Captain Hitsugaya noticed it. _Guess he believes her. I wonder if he was hoping for that answer or if he was waiting for something else._ He thought. Don't get to into it. You know Captain Kuchiki, he won't say things easily. Hyourinmaru reminded him. Hitsugaya nodded mentally and looked at the Head Captain.

"Now that has been said, listen to what I say." He started. Everyone's attention went to him, even Ichigo's. "Whether you believe her or not, you must keep your guard up. Whoever is after Karin Kurosaki is no one to go easy on. I have had a discussion with Captain Skysilver, so she has a few things to say." he said, giving the word to Captain Skysilver. She nodded and stepped a bit into the middle.

"As Captain Kurotsuchi said, what I'm about to say may or may not be true for some of you. Which is why I'm going to tell you something which might make you believe me." she started. The captains plus Ichigo were waiting for her to continue. "The thing is, the one who kidnapped Karin, brought her here and most certainly lead the attack of the Arrancar is a man named Merlik. He's been doing things like this for a long time and never really planned on stopping. He has a thing for something called a Spirit. A Spirit has a mysterious energy and form that has great power. No one really knows the real power of a Spirit, but they have an idea how powerful one with someone to lead them. Some Spirits have Masters, a human or something close to human has a Spirit either inside their bodies or in an item they always have with them. Either way, a Master has complete control of the Spirits power. If someone has a Spirit in them but isn't a Master, it's most likely he or she will become one. Then there's the Gate of Worlds. You guys call it a Senkaimon, but it's used in other worlds for a similar purpose. You use it to travel between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, other worlds use it to travel between most of the worlds. Not everyone is able to use them though. Other then that, there isn't really anything else to say. Other than to make sure of this: if you fight against a human who's a Master, don't hesitate to go all out depending on it's power." she finished. All the Captains were surprised by how much information she had about this, Ichigo was more in shook and worried. _I wonder if this has anything to do with Karin?_ He asked himself. Relax Ichigo, everything will be fine. She would have told you something if it wasn't, or Toshiro. You can trust him, can't you? Zangetsu asked him. _Your right, but he better not get to close to her._ He answered, mentally narrowing his eyes and the young captain. Zangetsu laughed a bit and left his Soul Reaper alone for a while.

"How do you know all this? Surly you didn't just figure this out." Captain Ukitake asked. Captain Skysilver looked at him, close her eyes and answered.

"I know because I from the same world as him." she said quietly. Everyone heard it and was in shook, even Karin didn't expect that. Relax, it's still her, no matter who she is. FlameWolf reminded her. Toshiro, calm down. She's still the same person. Hyourinmaru tried to calm his captain. Hey, don't let your spiritual pressure go so high, Soi-Fon! Suzumebachi said. Relax, Unohana. Her Zanpaktou, Minazuki told her. Byakuya, don't let it get to you. His Zanpaktou, Senbonzakura, spoke to him. Captain Komamura Zanpaktou, Tenken, tried to calm him down. Calm yourself, Shunsui. His Zanpaktou, Katen Kyokotsu ordered him. Captain Kurotsuchi's Zanpaktou, Ashisogi Jizo, didn't have to calm him down. He was in shook, but he was also smiling on the inside. Calm down, Ukitake! You need to relax! His Zanpaktou, Sogyo no Kotowari, said happily. Well, they took it better then I thought. Cyrilia said gleefully. Captain Skysilver had to agree with her.

"Well then, those that mean you have a so called 'Spirit' of you own?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked, trying to figure out as much as possible now. She looked at, then she smiled.

"Yeah, or I did anyway." she answered. He looked at her, not really understanding her answer. "If a Master of a Spirit decides to either leave their original world and never come back or leads to a world that is way to similar, the Spirit leaves and dies." she said. Everyone looked at her, surprised a bit.

"Why's that? Can't they find another Master?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. Captain Skysilver shook her head.

"No, some Spirits can only have one Master. Mine was one such Spirit. When I decided to come to the Soul Society, I had to say goodbye to her. So one needs to make sure they think over what they're doing before doing it back in my world." She explained. Karin looked down and looked at Captain Skysilver.

"You don't seem to down about it. Does that mean you didn't have to say goodbye after all?" she asked. Captain Skysilver looked at her, then she smiled.

"Actually, I did have to, but not for long. Why I won't tell...yet." she said. That made Karin even more curious. She really hasn't changed, that's a good sign. FlameWolf said. _Oh yeah, can you tell me a bit more about how she was in your world? I get the feeling you two are form the same world._ Karin asked. FlameWolf smiled and nodded. Sure, you're ready to know. I'll tell you when you're sleeping, so you'll have to wait till then. That OK? Karin nodded and stopped talking to her. Ichigo was about to ask something, but the Head Captain put his stick down and everything became silence. That's a good way to get order. FlameWolf laughed. Karin ignored her and paid attention.

"That's enough! Is there any objection about what Captain Skysilver has told us?" he asked. No one shouted or talked against it, so he continued. "The this meeting is dismissed!" he finished. Everyone flash stepped from the office, Karin heading over to Toshiro. "Wait here, Karin Kurosaki." Yamamoto said. She turned and looked at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because he had no expression on his face, but she knew it was important. She nodded and turned her entire body around. Toshiro looked for a second before flash stepping away. "I have something important to discus with you, concerning the matter we discussed at the meeting just now." he started.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was sitting with his desk, drinking his tea and doing paperwork again. Rangiku was sitting on the bench, worried about Karin.<p>

"Why'd the Head Captain ask her to stay? Did she do something bad at the meeting?" Rangiku asked her captain.

"No, she didn't do anything wrong that I saw, and don't worry. I told you not to hang your head over every little thing that happens to her. She's fine on her own. If she wasn't she'd ask for help, or at least make it visible she was scared on her own. You're becoming as bad as Ichigo." he answered and sighed again. Rangiku huffed at her captain and got up.

"I'm going to see Momo for a while, see ya." she said, waving her hand in goodbye without looking at him. She left the room, and Toshiro sighed again. _I know that was harsh, I'm worried too. But I know Karin hates being hanged over by so many like that, not to mention her brother always asking about her condition. I wonder why he wanted to talk to her?_ Toshiro thought. Maybe it has something to do with FlameWolf. Remember what she told me? She was a Spirit, as in a creature form Captain Skysilvers world. Hyourinmaru reminded him._ I know, that's why I'm worried. If Rangiku or Ichigo knew about it, both would got through the roof, being worried sick about her._ He thought. Hyourinmaru agreed and left it there. Do you mind if I leave for a while? I want to walk a bit before your lieutenant comes back. Hyourinmaru asked. _Sure._ Toshiro answered him. Hyourinmaru nodded in respect and left his Soul Reaper alone. Toshiro continued his paperwork, but didn't get far before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, lifting his head. The door slowly opens and a Soul Reaper came in. Toshiro's eyes widen a bit when he saw who it was. "Captain Skysilver?"

**OK, I'm ending it here. If you want me to make longer chapters, write it in the reviews. And if I misspelled some of the names so far, sorry. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	13. Theory

**Okay so the chapters will take a bit longer time because of my school work. And I got reviews telling me that I should write longer chapters so they will take a bit longer. I'm also making another story so that makes it even longer to get this done. Anyway, let's get this started, and thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Theory**

Karin made her way over to Toshiro's office after her little talk with the Head Captain Yamamoto. Who would have thought he knew about me even from Alice information. FlameWolf said. Karin nodded in agreement

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Karin looked at the Head Captain, a bit nervous. <span>You haven't done anything bad, relax.<span> FlameWolf tried to calm her. **Yeah I know, but the ones who attacked were after me. I don't know why he wants to talk and he knows they were after me. I'm just a bit scared he might either make me sit inside one room all day, or make sure I stay put with him.** Karin answered. FlameWolf had to agree with her in that one. Yamamoto had his eyes closed and was silent, which made Karin a bit uncomfortable. _

"_Ummm...why did you want to talk to me?" Karin asked him, getting impatient. She was still scared of his answer, but he was calm and the answer he gave wasn't what she was expecting. _

"_Yes, it's about your friend, FlameWolf." Karin was stunned. How did he know about me? You didn't say anything to him, so how did he know? FlameWolf kept asking _

"_How did you...?" Karin didn't even know how to react. Yamamoto opened his eyes and she was a bit scared now._

"_Captain Skysilver told me a bit of information about inexperience Masters. They have no idea about their power, have no control of it and if too near a dark energy, the Spirit goes out of control. You told Captain Skysilver that you thought that man had evil all around him, yes?" He asked. Karin nodded her head. "Then that explains the fire you created." Karin's eyes went to the ground when he mentioned that. She opened her mouth to apologize, when the Yamamoto spoke. "You need not apologize, it was an accident. Either way, have something else to ask you." Karin looked at him, waiting for his question. "When you were in the World of the Living, did you feel tired for a long period of time?" he asked. Karin thought for a second, then she answered._

"_Yeah, for a couple of weeks actually. I didn't know why and to be honest, I still don't really know." Yamamoto looked at her._

"_It's because FlameWolf's power were waking up inside of you. You didn't know, making yourself even more tired. Have you been tired like that when you've been here?" he asked. Karin shook her head. "So that means what Captain Skysilver suspected was true. Thank you for answering, Is there something you want to ask me?" he finished. Karin knew what she wanted to know already._

"_How did you know her name was FlameWolf, and what kind of Spirit is she? I know she's fire, but I feel she's something else that I'll never figure out on my own." Karin asked. Yamamoto sighed a bit and answered._

"_I knew about FlameWolf because Captain gave me enough information to understand that you were a Master and already had a Spirit. She told me the name of the Spirit you had and said it was a fire Spirit. As for your other question, I do not know. Captain Skysilver told me that the one who might be able to help someone find the other power of their Spirits are sometimes right under your nose. Who helps you, deepens on the Spirits second power." He explained. Karin looked at him, grateful for his answer. "There seems to be something else on your mind. Do tell." he said. Karin thought about how she was going to ask, she didn't even know why she thought of it._

"_Umm...What...did Toshiro say?" she asked quietly. Yamamoto looked at her, a bit confused. "Toshiro wrote a letter for me in case I woke up before he came back. It said something about him talking about..." she couldn't finish the sentence, she didn't even know she why she was so curious. Yamamoto nodded his head._

"_That you can ask him yourself. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you." He said._

* * *

><p><em>Why couldn't he just tell me? Why was I so curious anyway? I don't get it. <em>She thought. Your mind is a feeling pool and too hot even for me. Calm down and relax, will ya? FlameWolf said. _OK, I'll try._ Karin said. She kept walking, liking the fact that she could go alone. She felt a lot safer when she was alone and able to think without all the shouting and talking. She made it to his office in no time at all and was about to opened the door.

"What are you saying?" She heard Toshiro's voice. Karin froze for a second, then decided to knock instead. Or you could just listen to them. FlameWolf said. _Not now, next time._ She smirked at her. FlameWolf sighed and smiled at her. Very well. And Karin knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the office a few minutes before.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain Skysilver?" Toshiro asked, as Alice made her way in.<p>

"Still working, Captain Hitsugaya? What about Rangiku?" She asked. Toshiro sighed and answered.

"She left for Squad 5 to visit Momo, I think I sorta made her do that. I told her not to hang over Karin's back when she was worried sick about her." Alice looked at him, a bit confused why he said that. She's like you, Alice. Don't want a baby sitter all the time. Cyrilia joked, but what she said was still true. _Yeah, I know. But Karin's Spirit is FlameWolf. I would have thought she wanted to be with other people. Or I've really forgotten how FlameWolf tick._ Alice thought. No, they just change. It's been 5 years since you were there last. Spirit change, just like humans. Cyrilia explained. Alice nodded and started talking again.

"Listen, there's something else I think is going on. I don't think they were only after Karin." she said. Toshiro's head went up from his paperwork and meet her eyes.

"What? Who else could they be after?" he asked.

"Not sure yet. But from what it seemed, there was to many Arrancar for just one 11 year old girl. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked. Toshiro nodded in agreement. _She does have a point. But why else would there be so many?_ He asked himself.

"You have any ideas?" he asked.

"I do. I think there's a few Soul Reapers that are Masters of Spirit as well." she said. Toshiro's eyes widen by what she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked her. Alice got her breath to talk again, when there was a knock on the door. "Guess Karin's back." Toshiro said. _Back?_ Alice thought. You'll have to ask him another time. Cyrilia said. Alice nodded and went towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later when I know more. Till then Captain Hitsugaya." she said in farewell. She opened the door, and there stood Karin. "Nice to see you again, Karin." Alice said with a smile.

"You too, Alice." Karin bowed. _I might not be a Soul Reaper, but I should at least show a bit of respect. Well, most of the time._ Karin thought. You're a real head ache for the other captains I bet. FlameWolf laughed. Karin huffed, bowed goodbye to Alice and went in to the office. Toshiro looked up at her, wondering why the Head Captain had to talk to her._ I won't ask now, I'll do it later._ He thought.

"How long have you been out there?" Toshiro asked plainly. Karin looked at him, wondering if they talked about something she wasn't supposed to know.

"I just heard you say one sentence, that's all. How come?" Karin asked. Toshiro sighed in relief that she hadn't heard that. _I can't even think how freaked she'd be. She already thinks it's her fault, she doesn't need more_. He thought. "Hey, what was that for?" Karin asked annoyed.

"That you didn't go and hear things you wouldn't understand." he lied. _I can't tell her yet._ Toshiro thought. "Anyway what did the Head Captain?" he asked, looking at her. _He's got_ _some nerve! Why should I tell him when he didn't tell me?_ Karin thought with annoyance. Well, you'll figure it out. I want to check the place out a bit more, so I'll be away for a while. FlameWolf said. Karin nodded and let FlameWolf leave.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Karin answered, smirking. Toshiro gave an annoying look, but she just gave one back.

"You wanna bet?" he said, walking over to her. She held her ground, not really scared of Toshiro.

"A grade schooler can't understand something like this." Karin said, trying to annoy him. And it worked like a charm. A vain popped on his forehead and started yelling.

"I've already told you a thousand times, I'm not a kid!" Karin just laughed at his reaction, which made him even more mad. He was losing his patient and his eyes were dangerous. _If this girl doesn't stop, she's gonna get it._ Toshiro thought, still annoyed and angry.

"You should see yourself Toshiro! You get so easily distracted when people say things like this!" Karin said, her stomach hurting form all the laughing. Toshiro lost his patient with her. He grabbed her, pulled her as close as he could and stared right into her eyes.

"Unless you want to get hurt, shut up." he warned her. She was stunned by how close he had pulled her, and him not even twitching. _I guess I made him so mad he doesn't even notice._

"You're really easily distracted, that's a fact." Karin said, still smiling a bit. Toshiro was still very annoyed with her. He didn't even know what he was doing. He pushed Karin into the wall, held her tight there and was still as close as before.

"Maybe you didn't just hear what I said." he said, making sure she knew the situation she was in right now. She had stopped smiling, let alone laughing. Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't believe he didn't hear it. Her face was slightly red, she had good control of her feelings. She was pushed all the way into a wall, Toshiro's entire body really close and her barley able to breathe. _Why is he so distracted? Even I would be able to figure out about this!_ Karin thought, feeling a sting of disappointment. _Wait, why am I disappointed?_ She shook her head mentally.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry. Can you...back of now?" she asked, looking away from him. He calmed down, noticing how close he hard pushed himself to her, blushed and backed off. _I knew I was close to her, but not that close!_ He thought. Karin moved a bit out into the new space she had gotten. "...Sorry, I didn't mean it." Karin said quietly. Toshiro looked at her, a bit worried.

"Is not your fault, you just wanted to get back at me. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, looking away. Karin smiled and was about to thank him, went both Rangiku and Momo came rushing in the door. _Uh oh, this is bad. My heart is still pounding. If Rangiku finds out about this, I'm dead!_ Karin thought. Just the thought of what Rangiku would do made her heart pound even harder. Toshiro looked at her, then diced to distract Rangiku so she would notice her right away. "You still have paper work Rangiku. And why are you here Momo?" Toshiro said, then asked Momo.

"Aw, you're mean captain. Momo is worried about Karin as well you know." Rangiku whined. _Not this again._ Karin thought, slapping her forehead.

"By the way Rangiku, I'm right here." Karin said, a bit annoyed. Rangiku looked over and in a second, Karin was being squashed again by her breasts, as in hugging her. _Not again!_ Karin thought.

"Karin! I'm so glad You're back!" Rangiku said, hugging Karin harder. Karin tried to get free. But that's easier said than done.

"Rangiku...let...go..." Karin was able to say. Rangiku heard her and let her go. Momo laughed at her, while Toshiro just sighed at his lieutenant. He went over to the window and stared out._ Hyourinmaru has been gone for a while now. I wonder where he is._ Toshiro thought. Karin looked at him, seeing he was a bit worried. _I wonder why? Now that I think about, where's FlameWolf? She's hasn't been gone for long, but she might get caught by __the other Soul Reapers._ Karin thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside in the Seritei<strong>

* * *

><p>FlameWolf was on the roof top of Squad 9. She was staring out the Seritei, memorizing the place. <em>This will be helpful to both me and Karin to know where we're going.<em> She thought.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask who the hell you are?" she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw a Zanpaktou, one she didn't know who was. _It might be someone who works here. Maybe Shuhei._ She thought.

"My name's FlameWolf, nothing more you need to know." She said. The Zanpaktou smirked at her, making her cautious.

"Alright then, then I'll tell you mine. It's Kazeshini, my Soul Reaper is Shuhei Hisagi." he finished. FlameWolf looked at him, wondering if he would attack her.

"OK, so I'll be taking my leave now if you don't mind." FlameWolf said, getting ready to jump. Kazeshini was still smirking at her, then threw one of his weapons towards her. FlameWolf noticed it, and was able to jump out of the way. _I guess he does mind._ She thought.

"You're not a Soul Reaper's Zanpaktou, so I can't let you go." he said. FlameWolf just laughed at him, which made him stop smirking. "Why are you laughing?" Kazeshini asked, getting annoyed.

"If you think I'll be staying, I'll be leaving." she said, flashing in a blaze of fire as before. What the heck? What the hell is she? Kazeshini thought to himself.

"Kazeshini, who were you talking to?" he heard Shuhei behind him. He turned around and saw him standing, and he looked confused.

"Someone, or something was here a second ago. She disappeared in a flash, so I don't know anything else. She pissed me off, just the sight of her!" he said.

"Alright calm down. Let's go back in to the captain. I just ran out of her office in quite a hurry, so she might be worried. Come on." Shuhei sighed as he went from the roof tops. Kazeshini huffed and went back into his Zanpaktou. Don't say I didn't warn ya. If I see her again, she's gonna get it. Kazeshini swore to himself. Shuhei laughed a bit and flash stepped to his captain office.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyourinmaru's current location<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyourinmaru was staring out over the Soul Society, making sure everything was in order. <em>To think this used to be destroyed...by us Zanpaktou.<em> He thought. He closed his eyes and thought back at when they attacked the Soul Society, under Muramasa's control. They had done so much damage to the Seritei that it was surprising they didn't even think for a second. Hyourinmaru had lost his memory of everything, who he was, who his Master was and where he belonged. He had fought against Toshiro, Toshiro helping him to remember who he was. It knocked a lot out of Toshiro, but he was fine. Hyourinmaru opened his eyes again, looking again at the peaceful Seritei.

"Like the view?" he heard a familiar female voice behind him. He turned and there she stood, FlameWolf.

"Why are you here? And what do you plan on doing with Karin?" he asked, turning completely around to face her. She looked at him, surprised by his question.

"Nothing, she's the boss over me. If I do anything, it's either to protect her or her who ordered me to. I would never hurt her physically, or mentally." she said.

"Then what happened when she came here was just an accident? You can't expect me to believe that." he shot back. FlameWolf sighed, putting her left hand on her hip and started explaining.

"Karin is an inexperience Master, I'm a 1000 or more old Spirit. I have a lot more experience than her, so naturally, I have a lot more control. But because she didn't even know about me, her control got worse. When we came here, the man she was close had a high, evil aura around him, making me act like I usually do: Attack against evil. But because his power was so strong, my instincts got more and more like they were back home. Meaning I didn't care about Karin. I got as much flames as I could and forced it out of her body, not being able to stop myself. Now that she knows, that won't happen again. Unless of course, she wants me to." Hyourinmaru didn't seem convinced, but he did let her off, for now.

"I don't believe you, but I'll ask Captain Skysilver instead." he said. FlameWolf smiled at him, and he didn't know why.

"Well, your choice. I need to go." she said, turning from him.

"Wait." Hyourinmaru said. FlameWolf turned to him, a bit confused. "Where are you hiding anyway? I've never felt you nearby, and you say you're supposed to protect Karin. So where are you hiding?" he asked. FlameWolf looked at him, a bit surprised by his question.

_Guess it shouldn't surprise me._ She thought. She closed her eyes, smirked at him and vanished again. Hyourinmaru eyes went everywhere, looking for her. _No where, her presence has disappeared as well. Where could she be hiding?_ He thought, still looking for her. When he was sure she wasn't around, he flash stepped away and went back to inside the Zanpaktou.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 9 office<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice was doing some more paper work, while Cyrilia was looking around the office a bit more. She went over to the bookshelf and looked through the books.<p>

"Bored?" Alice asked as she looked up from her paper work, seeing Cyrilia studying things. "You don't really do things like that, so you must be bored." she pointed out. Cyrilia turned and looked at her, smiling.

"What do you expect. I still need to get used to not fighting as much as before. Aren't you tired of doing all that paper work? You should let Shuhei do some." she said. Alice only smiled, but she didn't for long. She felt a sting of pain on the left side of her face. She put her left hand where the pain was and tried to calm the pain. "Alice, what's wrong?" Cyrilia asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, unconvincing. _You're to impatient. I told you to wait until we figure out more_. Alice thought. Sorry, when it comes to patient Cyrilia beats me by a mile. But loyalty and strength, we're on the same level. A voice answered. Alice sighed mentally, then sat upright again after the pain went away. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, opened them again and started on her paper work.

"It was him, right?" Cyrilia asked. Alice nodded, but didn't say anything. "I'll have a little talk with him, so if you'll excuse me." the Cyrilia went back into her Zanpaktou and Alice was alone in the silence, except the yelling of a Zanpaktou and an annoyed Spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10 office a few hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was still sitting with his desk, working. <em>Man, Rangiku's a real pain when she just bolts off like that. She's gonna get it tomorrow. <em>Toshiro thought. Don't get too mad, Karin's asleep. You wouldn't want to wake her, now would you? Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro looked up and towards the bench. He was only able to see a little, but he was able to see Karin lying on the bench. He smiled and got up. He walked towards the bench to see her, and she was deeply asleep. Toshiro grabbed the blanket at the end of the bench and put it on Karin. She moved a bit, which made Toshiro smirk. He flash stepped on to the roof and looked at the sky. The night was full of stars and the wind was a bit chilly, but that's how Toshiro liked it. He sat there for a while, the wind blowing through his white hair. _Peaceful, just the way it should be._ He thought. Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain inside his chest. He grabbed his chest with both his hands and wasn't able to bear the pain. _What the heck? What's going on!_ He thought. You waking up to your destiny, that's what. A voice said inside his head, and it wasn't Hyourinmaru.

**Okay, I hope it was long enough. And if I misspelled something, tell me. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	14. New Information and Pain

**Okay, another chapter! I know thing will take some time now, but I hope you'll be patient. I've got a lot of school things to do as well. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Thank you all for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**New Information and Pain**

Toshiro didn't know what had been talking to him, but he felt weird. You'll have to sleep for now, until you're ready for the morning. The voice said. W_hat? Who are you? WHAT are you?_ Toshiro asked, very confused. The voice didn't say anything for a while, but it did after a while. _You should rest. Until you're ready to understand what's going on._ After it said that, Toshiro fell unconscious on the roof and was there till morning.

"Captain? Captain!" he heard an annoying voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rangiku right in his face. _Oh great. Just what I wanted now._ He thought. He got up and sat there for a second, thinking about what had happen. "Why are you out here Captain? You didn't want to be alone with Karin?" Rangiku giggled.

"Shut up, I just came out here to think last night and fell asleep." he said. He got up and jumped into the office again, seeing Karin was gone. _Must be out somewhere._ He thought.

"Karin went over to Captain Skysilver earlier. She wanted to talk to Karin about something, not really sure what." Rangiku said. Toshiro looked to the ground._ I have a hunch._ He thought. _By the way, Hyourinmaru?_ He asked. Yes, was wrong Master? Hyourinmaru answered. _What happened last night, and who was talking?_ He asked. Hyourinmaru shook his head, meaning he didn't know._ I think I should talk to Alice, she might now._ He thought. Do it later, Karin will suspect something if you don't. Hyourinmaru warned him. He nodded in agreement and went to his desk. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, but you're in trouble for not doing any paper work yesterday." Toshiro said.

"Oh, I need to go, bye." Rangiku said nervously.

"I don't think so." he said, freezing the door. Rangiku looked a bit scared of her captain now, he looked very annoyed.

"Captain!" Rangiku whined, trying to calm him.

"Get to work!" Toshiro yelled at her, slamming his hand on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Squad 9 Office<strong>

* * *

><p>"So there are more Masters than me?" Karin asked once Alice had told her the theory she told Toshiro.<p>

"Yes, and I have a hunch on who one of them is. First of all: Myself." she started. Karin looked at her, not sure what she meant. She had two Spirits, that's what. FlameWolf said. _What, two?_ Karin asked, surprised. Yes, just listen to what she says. FlameWolf said. "I guess FlameWolf told you. I guess she really has changed." Alice smiled. Karin tilted her head, not getting it.

"Changed? What do you mean? I thought you knew them." Karin asked.

"I do, or did. I haven't been back there for the last 5 years, and Spirit change like people do. Later in their lives, they start to change how they are. The FlameWolf I knew back then was kind, caring and had a bad habit of keeping important things secret. She also talked like a mother to everyone who felt alone." Alice explained.

"Well, she still keeps secrets." Karin informed her, smirking. Thanks for the compliment. FlameWolf said. Alice smiled at her, and laughed as well.

"So, the other one I think has a Spirit is: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." she said. Karin's eyes widen when she said Toshiro's name.

"What, how? He doesn't seem like a Master." Karin asked.

"I know, it's just a theory. Don't tell him this, OK?" Alice said. Karin nodded and looked at her.

"Anyone else?" she asked. Alice slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, one we'll not be friends with: Merlik is also a Master." she said. Karin's eyes went to the ground when she mentioned his name. "Karin, the reason I'm telling you this is so you don't think it's your fault alone. It was defiantly my fault as well, and maybe Toshiro as well. Don't be so hard on yourself." she told her. Karin nodded, bowed and left. Alice sighed once she was out, wondering if it helped or made things worse. Now it's time for you not to be so hard on yourself, Alice. She'll be fine. Cyrilia said. Alice nodded and started on some work. The first letter she saw was a report on the attack, and what part of the Seritei her squad had responsibility to repair. _Guess I better go get Shuhei and the rest._ She thought.

Karin made it back to Toshiro's office very quickly. She tried to open the door, but it was blocked. _What the? Is Toshiro even here yet?_ She asked. She looked down and saw ice from the other side. I think so,yes. FlameWolf answered. _Why is the door frozen?_ Karin wondered. Maybe Rangiku tried to get away from work...again. FlameWolf laughed. Karin smirked and knocked on the door.

"Toshiro, are you there?" she called. No one answered so she was about to ask again, before she felt someone behind her. She was about to turn around, but the one behind her grabbed her and flash stepped. She opened her eyes again and saw she was in the office.

"You shouldn't talk so loud around here so early for now." Toshiro said behind her.

"You could've opened the door. Why didn't you just do that?" Karin said, a bit annoyed.

"That's why." he said, pointing towards the desk. Karin looked over there and saw Rangiku, actually working. _Wow, what did he do?_ Karin asked herself. Who knows. FlameWolf answered.

"Captain, can't I take a break?" Rangiku whined

"No!" Toshiro yelled at her. _OK, I've got an idea what he did. I wonder how much he yelled then?_ Karin thought Who knows, but you should probably not get involved. FlameWolf advised her. She agreed with her and kept a bit distant. Toshiro noticed her and just sighed.

"Come one captain! Can't I go and get some tea with Karin?" she kept whining.

"What, why am I being dragged into this?" Karin asked. Toshiro knew Rangiku well enough to know she was just taking her with for an excuse. You can use that chance to talk to Captain Skysilver. You wanted to ask her about that voice. Hyourinmaru suggested. Toshiro agreed with him and just sighed. He got rid of the ice that was on the door.

"Fine, go." he said with his eyes closed. Rangiku ran out and waited for Karin at the door. Toshiro went over to Karin and whispered to her. "Make sure she does get back here. I need to go and talk to Captain Skysilver." Karin looked at him, a bit curious.

"Fine, I'll get her back. Even if I have to drag her." Karin joked quietly. Toshiro smiled at her and she left towards the door. Rangiku kept squealing about what they just did and kept whining at Karin. _Now, just to get to the 9__th__ Division._ He thought. He flash stepped away and was ready for an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>At Squad 9 office<strong>

* * *

><p>Shuhei was doing some of the paper work while Alice was relaxing a bit on the bench. Kazeshini was out, bored to his life.<p>

"Man, I can't just sit here anymore. Where the hell is that wolf chick anyway?" he asked out loud.

"Wolf chick?" Alice asked, looking up.

"Kazeshini said he saw someone who wasn't a Zanpaktou. Could it have been a Spirit?" he asked. Alice thought for a second.

"How did she look like?" she asked.

"Ears, a tail, red hair in a pony-tail on her left shoulder and had a big attitude. Kind like that Kurosaki girl." he said. Alice sighed and face-palmed.

"What's wrong?" Shuhei asked. Alice was about to explain, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Shuhei called. The door opened and in came Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Kazeshini asked, a bit surprised. He nodded at the two of them, and looked over at Alice.

"Captain Skysilver, we need to talk." he said. She nodded and got up

"Will be OK if I leave for a little while?" she asked. Shuhei nodded and they both flash stepped away. They stopped and Sokyo Hill. She went to the end and waited for Toshiro to begin. She turned to look at him when he didn't, and saw he had problem knowing where to start. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked him plain and simple. Toshiro sighed and started explaining what had happen.

"Last night, I was out just relaxing. That's when I heard a weird voice in my head, and it gave me pain in my chest. I don't really know why. But for some reason, I think it had something to do with your old home." Alice looked at Toshiro, amazed by how much he actually remembered.

"You're right, it was a Spirit. Yours to be exact." Alice said. Toshiro looked at her for a second, taking some time to take in what she just said.

"You mean, I'm one of the Soul Reapers that were Masters?" He asked. Alice nodded and stared out at the Seritei again.

"You, Karin and me so far." she said.

"You as well? I thought your Spirit died when you came here." Toshiro asked, a bit confused now.

"Yes, one of them. I had twp Spirits. The one I lost was the one that I was destined to have, the one I still have is the one who choose me afterward. But for now, you'll need to learn your Spirit's name on your own and figure out what it looks like. Karin had to do the same thing. In fact, every Master had to do that." She explained. Toshiro nodded and was about to walk back to his office. "Wait a minute." she called. Toshiro stopped and turned around.

"Does Karin know this?" she asked.

"No, I'd rather not tell her until she knows about your theory. Since you've already told her, I'll tell her later." he said.

"No, she has to figure it out for herself." Alice told him.

"Why?" Toshiro asked.

"It's how it works, I had a hunch you had a Spirit which is why it didn't stop you from telling me." Alice explained. "You figured out about FlameWolf on your own, because Hyourinmaru meet her. Unless either Karin or FlameWolf meet your Spirit after you know a bit about it, you can't tell them anything." Toshiro looked at the ground a bit, then looked up and nodded.

"Fine, I won't tell her. But what if I do it by accident?" he asked.

"When it comes to Spirits, there is no accident. Everything happens fro a reason. So if Karin does learn it quicker, then there's a reason for it." Alice explained. Toshiro smiled a bit and left for his office. _Let's just hope the reason is not that she's in danger._ Alice thought

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Karin and Rangiku<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw, com one Karin! I don't wanna!" Rangiku whined when Karin forced her with her back to Toshiro's office.<p>

"Man, you sure like to complain. Just do the work and get it over with, or do you want Toshiro to turn you into a human popsicle?" Karin asked her, sighing at the lazy lieutenant.

"No, but you can stop him." she said, smiling slyly.

"Not a chance. If he does do that, you deserve it for not working. Come on, I want to go back to office anyway." Karin said. Rangiku kept whining but followed Karin back to the office. It took longer because Rangiku tried to make Karin want to do something else so she didn't have to go back to work. Geez, just put a sock in it, crazy woman! FlameWolf complained. She had been very patient with Rangiku, but it was just about run out. _Relax, we're nearly there._ Karin said.

"I know! You want to go back to see the captain as quick as possible, that's why!" Rangiku laughed and giggled.  
>"No." Karin said, not really caring what Rangiku thought. Rangiku kept giggling about what she thought was Karin's reason for going back and stopped whining about other stuff. Karin sighed and walked into the office. She looked around, but Toshiro was nowhere in sight. <em>Guess he hasn't come back yet. I wonder what he wanted to talk about?<em> Karin thought.

"Aw, he's not here. Can we go and wait for him somewhere else?" Rangiku sighed in disappointment.

"I told you, not the reason." Karin shoot back, sighing.

"Then what were you and the captain whispering about earlier?" Rangiku asked, smiling sneakily.

"He just asked me to make sure you came back here. Nothing more, nothing less." Karin corrected her. Rangiku just laughed, Karin sighed and went over to the open window. _Where is he, anyway?_ She asked herself. _I'm still wondering about what he told the other captains. They seem to leave me alone, even Ichigo._ Karin thought. Look who's jealous. I bet you want to know every little thing about your sweet Toshiro. FlameWolf said gleefully. _No I'm not! Geez, people these days_. Karin thought, rolling her eyes mentally at FlameWolf. FlameWolf kept laughing, so did Rangiku.

"Oh Karin, you're way to shy!" Rangiku squealed, hitting Karin on the shoulder. But she did hit a bit hard. Karin was starting to fall out the window and Rangiku was walking around no noticing her. Karin wasn't able to think and she wasn't able to scream either. She closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Toshiro had caught her and gone to a branch.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Toshiro joked. Karin just huffed and looked away from him. He smirked and jump back into his office, holding Karin tight to his chest.

"Captain!" Rangiku said, jumping up and down by how Toshiro was holding her.

"Rangiku, mind telling me why Karin fell out of the window?" Toshiro asked. Rangiku looked at him and then at Karin, who Toshiro had let go of.

"Oh, I guess I hit her a bit hard." she said, nervously. _A bit? I can't feel my shoulder!_ Karin thought. You're just to stubborn. You were just in Toshiro's arms and that's all you can think of? FlameWolf sighed. S_hut up, I don't like him!_ Karin screamed at her. FlameWolf just laughed at her and Karin got annoyed.

"Whatever, just get back to work." Toshiro said.

"Where were you anyway?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro just sighed, sat down in the bench and answered.

"Over to talk to Captain Skysilver about something." he said. Rangiku gasped and went over to Karin.

"You should be careful, she might take him from you." she whispered. Karin just looked at her, knowing full well Alice had no interest in Toshiro. Or does she? FlameWolf joked. _You shut up! I know her well enough, thanks to you._ Karin reminded her. FlameWolf laughed a bit and Karin just sighed.

"I don't really care." she said, leaning against the wall nearest to her. Rangiku sighed, walked over to the desk and started working again.

She had been working for a good 2 hours and was now done.

"Can I leave now?" she asked. Toshiro sighed, but nodded. Guess you have a method to make her do her work. Hyourinmaru laughed. Toshiro nodded and went over to his desk after Rangiku left, which was a second after he said she could leave.

"Wow, who knew she could run that fast without flash step." Karin joked. Toshiro laughed a bit as well, before he felt pain in his chest again. He tried as much as he could not to let Karin notice it, but the pain was stronger now and he could hold in a small yelp of pain. Karin turned her head to him and saw he was in pain. "What's wrong Toshiro?" she asked, a bit worried now.

N-nothing, I'm...fine." he was able to say.

"Yeah right. Why do you think lying will make me leave you alone?" she said, walking towards him.

"Relax...I'm OK." he said, a bit more convincing. Karin didn't listen to him, she could feel how much pain he was in. _I'll think about why later._ She thought to herself.

"Let me see." she said, reaching out for where his pain was coming from. When she did, the pain grew stronger and he fell on his desk, unconscious. "Toshiro? Hey. Toshiro! Wake up!" she yelled at him, shaking. He didn't respond or move, making Karin very worried. "Come on, wake up!" she said, nearly starting to cry.

"Want me to wake him?" a unfamiliar voice said from the window. Karin froze, slowly moving her head to see who was there.

**Okay, I'll stop here. If there are any ideas you have for me, please tell me. I might make another fanfic of it, one-shot or a complete story. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me! **


	15. Spirit Bond

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! I've still have barley any time on my hands, but I'll write as quick as I can. But things will take a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for all the reviwes so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Spirit Bonds**

_When she did, the pain grew stronger and he fell on his desk, unconscious. "Toshiro? Hey, Toshiro! Wake up!" she yelled at him, shaking. He didn't respond or move, making Karin very worried. "Come on, wake up!" she said, nearly starting to cry._

"_Want me to wake him?" a unfamiliar voice said from the window. Karin froze, slowly moving her head to see who was there._

She saw a strange man, sitting in the window-sill. She looked at him, but she didn't have enough time before she found him behind her. _What the? How can he move so fast?_ Karin asked. I don't know, but somethings familiar about him. FlameWolf said. Karin saved the questions with FlameWolf for later, right now she knew that this man wasn't normal.

"Who are you?" she asked. He didn't answer her question, he just stared at Toshiro. Toshiro wasn't moving at all, one could even say he wasn't breathing. The man saw that and was going to touch him. "Get away from him!" Karin yelled at him. As if reacting to her, Toshiro started to move. He was struggling to fight the pain that he still had.

"So that's the reason." the man said. Karin heard him, jumped in front of Toshiro and made sure the man didn't get any closer. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be this close to him? You're the one causing the pain." he said. When he said that, Karin's eyes widen with shock. She turned to Toshiro, seeing he was still in pain. _Am I the one doing this?_ She asked herself. Don't let that get to you, Karin! For all we know, he could be doing it.

FlameWolf tried to get some sense into Karin. "I'll ask again, do you want me to wake him?"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Karin asked, not really knowing what to believe.

"...This." he said. He punched Karin so she fell unconscious as well, grabbed her and jumped away from the office. The further away they got, the less pain Toshiro had. But he still couldn't wake up and Karin's worrying didn't help either. For some reason, he was able to feel her concern, and it made him feel a bit guilty for making her feel like that. The man kept running with Karin, making sure no one noticed their Spiritual Pressure.

Alice was doing a bit more paper work before getting ready to work today, when she felt another Master near her. _Him? Why is he here? I don't remember him knowing how to use a Gate of Worlds._ She thought. Hey, instead of asking that, ask him why he has Karin Kurosaki with him. Her second Spirit said. She nodded and left the office. Shuhei came in right after she had left. _I wonder what's wrong._ He thought. Alice flash stepped to get as close to the presence she felt, without him knowing she was following. She came to the Sokyo Hill. _I guess this is where the Gate is connected to in the Soul Society._ She thought. She looked up and saw the man she had felt. _So it was him._ She thought. She started walking towards him.

"Mind explaining yourself, Drake?" She asked behind him. He turned to her, allowing her to see Karin, lying unconscious behind him. "Why is Karin here?" she asked.

"It's been a while, Protector." he said, bowing to her. He had dark brown hair. He was around the age of 17 and looked like he was on an important mission. He had black, assassin clothes on, but didn't seem to be and assassin.

"I'm not the Protector anymore, now tell me why Karin Kurosaki is here." she demanded.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10, was feeling pain. Karin Kurosaki was the cause of the pain. I just took her away from him so the pain would stop." he explained. Alice just sighed at Drake, him not understanding why.

"I already knew she would cause him pain sooner or later, but I would have made sure she stayed with him. You have forgot the most important thing between Spirits: The bonds they had a long time ago. The Spirit that Toshiro has is a Spirit FlameWolf meet a long time ago. And I know this because I know that both Toshiro and Karin care a lot for each other. Take her back to his office and go back home, Drake. I know you want to protect Spirits, but you'll have a better chance back home. I don't tell anyone where you were." Alice said calmly. Drake looked at the ground, realizing what he did was really dumb. He nodded and looked up at her again.

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me." he said. He picked up Karin and instead of running this time, he summoned a giant loin with black fur and hitched a ride with it. _As careless and careful at the same time as always._ She thought. Should I follow him? Her Spirit asked. _Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, letting you go into the Soul Society now might make everyone try and kill you, Helldra._ She laughed. The Spirit came into sight, a Chinese dragon with no arms, but huge wings. It was Crimson blood and his eyes were hell itself. I know, but they won't be able to catch me. He shot back. Alice kept laughing and went back to her office.

Karin woke up on the bench back in Toshiro's office. _Wha... Wait a second! Where did that man go?_ She thought, sitting up as quick as lightning. She felt a bit of pain I her stomach, where he had punched her. She looked over tot he desk where Toshiro was, but he wasn't there anymore. _Where is he?_ She asked. Captain Skysilver came earlier with Captain Unohana. They took him to the 4th division to get him better. You should go there as well. FlameWolf said. _OK, but who was that?_ Karin asked while she was getting up. He did seem familiar, but I don't remember. I wonder what his name is. FlameWolf thought. _We'll think of it later. Let's go and see Toshiro._ Karin said. FlameWolf nodded and Karin left the office. Her walk there wasn't as pleasant as she wanted it to be. She could stop thinking about that guy. Her memory of him was a blur, but she knew he had something to do with what happened to Toshiro. She ended up at the Squad 4 office, seeing Rangiku running towards her.

"Karin, what happened to Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked, Karin guessing she saw how Toshiro was.

"No, he suddenly got pain. I don't really know..." Karin wasn't able to finish before she felt pain in her heart. _What the heck?_ She thought.

"Karin, you OK?" Rangiku asked. Karin wasn't able to answer her, she couldn't even think. She blacked out and felt Rangiku catching her. "Karin!" she called.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" She heard Momo behind her.

"Karin just got knocked out by something. We better get her over to Captain Unohana fast!" Rangiku answered. Momo nodded and lead the way to where everyone was.

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, but wasn't anywhere he had been before. The world was weird. Clocks were flying through the sky, anything that actually had with time was flying around. _What is this? I don't get it._ He thought. She kept looking around, seeing there was no floor around either. _I guess I should look around a bit. I've got nothing better to do._ He said. He walked a bit, when he noticed that he was walking on nothing. He was used to it, but he didn't think it would work here. _Must be how this place works. _

"Hello?" he called. No one seemed to answer so he just kept walking aimlessly.

"You seem to come to your senses. You really have a lot of strength to fight back, I'll give you that. I would've thought I could meet you earlier if that girl kept being so close to you, but you were still able to withstand it." A voice said. It was the same voice that had been talking to him the night before.

"Who are you?" Toshiro shouted to it.

"You don't know who I am, but you know what I am." it answered. Toshiro looked around to see if he could find him. He looked just about everywhere he could, but he didn't see it anywhere. _Wait a second, this area has to do with time. Maybe I'm looking at the wrong time._ He thought. He didn't really know when to look, but he saw the clocks all ticking at the same time. They were all around 10 to 12. _Guess I wait until 12._ He thought. But once he had figured that out, the time went to 12 in a second and there it stood. A half dragon, half wolf creature. The wings and front legs were dragon, the body, tail and back legs were wolf, but the head was sorta a mix of the two of them. The eyes and a bit of the face was dragon, while the rest was wolf.

"Whoa, not quite what I expected." Toshiro said.

"No one can expect what their Spirits might look like. Some want the strong, handsome looking one and ends up getting the ugly ones. Others want smart and intelligent, but gets dumb ones. No one gets what they want. Some just accept it, others hate their Spirits to no end. It's sad to see Spirits suffer through things like that." It said.

"So I was right. You are a Time Spirit. I though anyone would be able to remember something like that." Toshiro said, the Spirit nodding.

"You're right, I'm a Spirit of Time. Ruler of it to be exact." It corrected him. "My name is Timedrano. And you are my Master." He bowed down in respect.

"One question: Is the form of a Spirit always the most suitable or id it just a coincidences?" Toshiro asked.

"You ask some good questions. No, there is no coincidences when it comes to Spirit. A Spirit is already made for the Master, they just have to wait till their Master is either ready or born. You're a Soul Reaper, meaning I couldn't reach you until someone else could strengthen the connection between our two worlds. And that was out former Protector, Alice Skysilver, who did." he explained. Toshiro looked at him, a bit confused what he just said about Alice.

"What do you mean? And by the way, what does Karin have to do with this?" Toshiro asked. Timedrano Closed his eyes, then opened them and answered.

"I can't answer your fist question, you'll have to figure out for yourself. As for you second question, it has to do with what Spirit she has. You do know that, don't you?" he said. Toshiro nodded.

"Only her name, Hyourinmaru is the one who met her. It's FlameWolf, right?" Timedrano nodded and spread it's wings and flew up. Toshiro just stood there looking up.

"It's time for you to wake up, and make sure to keep FlameWolf's Master safe." He started to glow and Toshiro had to cover his eyes not to be blinded by it.

Retsu and Isane were trying to figure out what happened to Toshiro, but no luck.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" Retsu asked. A Hell Butterfly came through the window and Isane listened to what it said.

"It's from Rangiku. Karin has fallen unconscious as well. What's happening?" Isane asked. Retsu shook her head, not knowing how to respond. There was a knock on the door that caught their attention. "Come in." Isane said. The door opened and Shuhei came in along side Alice.

"Shuhei and Captain Skysilver? Why have you come here? Not to be rude." Retsu asked.

"I heard Captain Hitsugaya blacked out. Any idea why?" Alice asked.

"No, we've already tried a few things, but her won't wake up." Isane answered.

"Has he done anything?" Shuhei asked.

"No, do you think it might be something with these Spirits that are the cause?" Retsu asked Alice. Alice went over to Toshiro and held her right hand over him. She closed her eyes and focused a lot of energy into the hand. Toshiro started to move a bit, but his eyes were still not open.

"You're right, it is a Spirit. But not a bad one." Alice told them.

"Why would a Spirit be with Captain Hitsugaya?" Shuhei asked.

"That is something I can't say, I don't quite know myself." She answered. They all looked at each other.

"We should get a bed ready for Karin, Rangiku will be here soon." Retsu interrupted the silence.

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"Karin also blacked out. Rangiku said that she thinks she got pain in her heart, but..." Isane stopped when the door opened.

"I'll be leaving now. Could you tell me their condition later?" Alice asked.

"Of course." She answered. Alice flash stepped away with Shuhei right behind her. Rangiku and Momo came in the door with Karin on Rangiku's back. "Put her on that bed and I'll take a look at them." Retsu ordered. They nodded and put Karin down slowly on the bed.

"I say you should just let me take care of her." A voice said from the door. Oh no, why is he here? Rangiku thought. Don't let him get his filthy hands on Karin and you'll be fine. Hineko laughed. Rangiku ignored her and turned to see Mayuri.

"Why are you here, Captain Kurotsuchi? Karin is in Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku's care. Not yours." Retsu shot back at him.

"The young Captain is out cold and Rangiku won't be able to take care of her on her own. I'm just offering much needed help." he said. Rangiku got mad at his comment about her, but she held her temper.

"If she needs help, I'll be more then happy to help her. But Karin is going to stay at Squad 10, not your squad." Momo said behind her. Rangiku smiled to her and looked back at Mayuri.

"Even so, do you two think you can help Karin if she's in trouble? Even Captain Hitsugaya might not be able to do that." he said, trying to make them crack.

"I can do it just fine, Captain Kurotsuchi." They heard Toshiro say. Everyone looked over to his bed and saw him sitting there, very awake.

"Captain! You're OK!" Rangiku yelled. Toshiro just smirked and looked back at Mayuri.

"Plus, if you try to use her for one of your experiments, she'll kick your ass. She's not the kind if kid you should take lightly." Toshiro warned him. Mayuri looked at him, not believing a word he said. "If you don't believe me, go ahead. But she's not going to your squad anyway. Since I'm awake now, you don't have any right to move her." he smiled at him. Mayuri huffed and left, realizing he had lost that argument.

"Is she really that scary?" Momo asked. She couldn't really believe it either, no one could.

"Try asking Ichigo and you'll find out." he answered.

"Let's go and do it now!" Rangiku yelled, dragging both Momo and Isane with her. Retsu and Toshiro just laughed at them.

"I know you might be better, but it would be best if you rested here for a day. We don't know when it might happen again." Retsu told him. He nodded and she left the room a bit and Toshiro looked beside him and saw Karin on the bed. _Why did she fall unconscious? I can understand me, but her?_ Toshiro thought. It's because FlameWolf felt my presence in you and Karin was worried about you. That makes it even worse. Timedrano answered. _So it's because of yours and FlameWolf's connection?_ He asked. And your bond. You and Karin are very close. He laughed. Toshiro blushed a bit, ignoring Timedrano's laughing. _What are you saying?_ He asked after a while. You know full well what I mean, you're just to embarrassed to admit it. You two are just the same in that. Timedrano said, still laughing. Toshiro just ignored him and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

Alice and Shuhei were still walking towards their squad, Shuhei a bit curious. _He's been uneasy. I can feel his spiritual pressure going a bit out of whack._ Alice thought. Must be of what you said earlier. I wonder what he's thinking of? Cyrilia said.  
>"What could have happened to them? What kind of Spirits do things like that and are not bad?" he asked himself. Alice heard him and decided to answer.<p>

"The Spirits that did that were trying to help them. We can't get rid of them until they're done with what they're doing." she told him. He looked at her, a bit happy she answered him.

"Then why don't you just hand her over to me and I'll make everything better for you." a sinister voice said behind them. They turned and saw the hooded man how brought Karin here to begin with.

"You!" Alice yelled

"It's been a long time, Protector.

**OK, I'll stop here. Please reviews if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	16. New Enemies, Old Rivals

**Okay, next chapter! Soon it's done with school things so I might have more time on my hands. Soon Easter as well! So let's get thing cooking. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**New Enemies, Old Rivals**

Alice got her Zanpaktou ready, so did Shuhei. The hooded man, named Merlik, just stood there and laughed.

"You won't be able to help Karin Kurosaki or that Captain. Sooner or later, every Master will be under my control. Including you, Great Protector." he said, mocking her by bowing.

"What's he talking about?" Shuhei asked his captain.

"I'll explain later. I didn't want to say anything before because it might have put everyone in danger." She explained. Shuhei nodded, still holding Kazeshini ready to strike.

"You shouldn't trust her to much. Alice has a bad habit of leaving people out of the picture. Her ice cold heart is sometime too warm." Merlik said. _Ice cold heart? This guy's talking nonsense. If she had a cold heart, she wouldn't have helped us. And I doubt the Head Captain would have allowed her to become a Captain._ Shuhei thought. Hey, what about Kenpatchi? He only cares about strength. Kazeshini reminded him._ He became a Captain in a slight different way._ Shuhei explained.

"I fight for my captain, no matter what you say." Shuhei said. Alice smiled at him and turned back to Merlik.

"Hmph, seems like you have changed. You don't usually leave this kind of impression on people. Oh well, I'll still have that kid under my wing soon." he laughed. He disappeared in a flash of darkness, Alice not feeling safe anymore.

"Shuhei, go and tell this to the Head Captain and Captain Zeraki." Alice told him. He looked at her, not knowing what she was thinking. "And tell Ichigo I need his help for something. I'll meet him at Sokyo Hill." Shuhei knew what she was planing when she mentioned Ichigo.

"Alright, Be careful." He said, flash stepping away.

"I'll try." she answered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Where Ichigo was<strong>

* * *

><p>Renji and Ichigo were walking through the Rukon District. They were making sure no Hollow or Zanpaktou were causing trouble.<p>

"The Zanpaktou aren't bad anymore, so why do we need to keep and eye on them?" Renji asked.

"Some might feel like playing a joke on someone. Just make sure to look around, who knows what might happen." Ichigo said, trying to make Renji stop complaining.

"Yeah, yeah. You're bored to so you shouldn't talk." Renji kept complaining.

"Well I can keep my mouth shut even if I am!" he yelled back at him. The two of them were about to fight any second, until Shuhei called.

"Ichigo, you need to come with me." Shuhei said.

"Why?" he asked, not really feeling like going anywhere. Shuhei tried to find a good enough explanation to make him go where Alice wanted him._ I know._ He thought.

"Captain Skysilver ran after the man who brought Karin here towards Sokyo Hill. She needs-" he wasn't able to finish before Ichigo was well on his way out of there. _Well, I think that worked._ Shuhei thought. Just go and tell the other people she told you to explain to. She's a big pain in the neck when she's like this. Kazeshini said. Shuhei nodded, explained to Renji that he should probably head back and left.

* * *

><p><strong>In Toshiro and Karin's hospital room<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was lying in his bed, when he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure. <em>Him! Why is he here? And close to.<em> Toshiro thought. He jumped out of his bed and got dressed in his Soul Reaper uniform. He pulled Hyourinmaru over his shoulder and placed him neatly on his back._ Be careful. I'll have a small talk with your Spirit. The better we know each other, the easier for you._ Hyourinmaru said. _Yeah, and I'll be careful._ He said, leaving the room.

"Don't think your leaving without me." he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Karin, up and awake.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"When I felt that bastard, that's when. And dumb head Ichigo can't keep his Spiritual Pressure in control." she answered. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Then get on." he said, Ready to take Karin on his back. "We need to get there fast, so I'll have to use flash step." He explained. She nodded and got on Toshiro's back. He flash stepped away and ended up on Sokyo Hill in no time at all. They heard swords clashing, knowing someone was already there.

"It's not Ichigo, who is it?" Karin asked.

"Don't know. We should get going." he said, sliding Karin off his back. They walked slowly over to where they heard all the fighting, and saw who it was: Alice fighting against Merlik

"Alice? Why is she here?" Karin asked.

"I don't know, but there's the one who woke you up." he said, pointing at Merlik, who didn't have his hood on anymore. He had dark, black hair, a mask that hid his face. The mask looked similar to a dragon, but it still hid his face very well. Him? How did he get here? Toshiro heard Timedrano yell. Not him again! If he gets close to you, I'll tear him apart! FlameWolf yelled as well. _You know him?_ Toshiro asked Timedrano. _You knew him before he kidnapped me, right?_ Karin asked. Yes, he is the reason our world is no longer at peace. They both said at the same time. Both Karin and Toshiro were shocked, and they noticed that each other was shocked as well.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" they heard a bit annoyed voice behind them They turned and saw Ichigo standing behind them, resting Zangetsu on his shoulder. Karin sighed as she tried to calm Ichigo down, but it didn't work. _His making too much noise._ Toshiro thought. He looked behind him and saw Merlik was ready to attack them. _Damn! Why isn't Ichigo able to keep his mouth shut?_ Toshiro thought, a bit annoyed at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"How about we jump out of the way of his attack instead!" he yelled. He grabbed Karin and jumped away to the left from the attack, Ichigo jumping to the opposite side. "That was close. You OK Karin?" Toshiro asked. Karin nodded and got up, Toshiro getting in front of her. Toshiro grabbed hold of Hyourinmaru and was ready to fight, Ichigo getting into battle position. Merlik looked at them, then heading towards Karin and Toshiro. Toshiro drew his Zanpaktou and blocked his attack.

"What good will that do if I can attack form both sides." he said. Toshiro's eyes widen and threw him off his blade, and just in time. A giant hand made from the shadows came right for Karin. Toshiro grabbed her and jumped away from where the shadows were, Ichigo close behind.

"Thanks." Karin said.

"No problem, not yet anyway. Just who is this guy?" Toshiro asked, still holding onto Karin. Karin looked where his hand was and started blushing a bit.

"You plan on letting me go?" she asked him, seeing him smile.

"Not unless I want you to get hurt. Sorry, but for now you'll have to deal with it till you can protect yourself from him." he answered, still smiling. Karin looked at him, then over at Ichigo. He seemed really annoyed by what Toshiro was doing to his poor baby sister._ Uh oh, Toshiro's asking for it._ Karin mentally laughed. Yeah, but focus on what's going on now. You can play more with him later. FlameWolf said. Karin didn't answer, but took advantage of Toshiro's protection and went as close as she could. When she did, Toshiro blushed a bit, but focused on the real fight. Ichigo noticed her and got angry. Deal with them later, you have a fight right in front of you. Zangetsu reminded him._ Fine, but Toshiro's gonna hear it later._ Ichigo said. Zangetsu laughed a bit and got ready to fight.

"You seem to understand my ability. Impressive. Though I shouldn't have expected less of a captain, now should I?" he said.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"Nobody you have anything with, just hand over the girl." he said, getting serious.

"No." Toshiro said simply. Alice came down and stood in front of them.

"Don't get to safe. He's after you as well, Toshiro." she said. Toshiro looked at her, knowing what she meant. Ichigo had no clue, but he was still going to protect Karin.

"My, my Alice. You still have a big mouth when it comes to plans. Yet, you're as complicated as a ancient book." he said. No one quite knew what he meant, but Alice didn't budge. She started walking towards him, her Zanpaktou ready. "Why are you using that? You know that weak dragon can't do anything now that you've thrown away her greatest strength." he said. Alice stopped, closed her eyes and put her Zanpaktou back. Merlik smiled, thinking she had given up.

"Why are you smiling? You seem to have forgotten." She started. A strong energy started surrounding her, and it wasn't Spiritual Pressure. "I had two." A pattern started to form on her left side, as well as her eye changing. The mark was a symbol of how Helldra looked like, and her eye was just like his.

"So, you still have the Dragon of Hell." He said, not really happy.

"Why hide your face anyway? Last time I remember, it's not too bad if anyone found out about you." Alice said. He didn't answer, only raised his hand. "Get ready, Ichigo, Toshiro. You might want to be able to fight against just about anything." Alice said. Ichigo and Toshiro got ready, but ready wasn't enough. Karin sensed his dark, evil power and started to tremble. Toshiro felt it and looked at her, fear written all over her face.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Toshiro asked, trying to get through to her. Ichigo looked from the corner of his eye that something was defiantly wrong with Karin. Alice turned and looked at her too, then back at Merlik.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't have anything to do with this fight." Alice told him.

"Not this one, but a later one. Why not let her get a taste of what's coming to her?" He said, focusing his power. Karin's eyes were as big as a watermelon. She fell to her knees, Toshiro still holding her.

"Karin! Answer me!" He yelled. No answer. He was starting to get really worried. Ichigo jumped over to them to see her condition, but he had a hard time taking in what he saw. She had her eyes shut tight and held tight into Toshiro, terrified. She's seeing something Merlik wants her to see. Something she's afraid of. Timedrano told him. _What could she be afraid of_? Toshiro asked. You need to figure out that for yourself. I can't tell you that. Timedrano said._ Fine, but I can't now._ He answered.

"Captain Hitsugaya, get Karin back to your office and stay with her there! If she's near someone she trust that isn't family, it will help." Alice said. Toshiro didn't hesitate to do what she said and got away from there as quick as possible. Merlik tried to stop them by sending a giant shadow thing after them, but Ichigo stopped it and made sure they got away.

"You don't have anything to do with this, so don't get involved." Merlik told him.

"I think I'm just as involved since my sister us in trouble. I'm gonna make sure you don't get you hands on her!" he yelled at him. Alice stood and looked at Merlik, then turned so Ichigo only saw her right eye.

"Then let's get to work." she said. Ichigo nodded and they went into attack.

* * *

><p><strong>In Karin's mind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She was running, running towards something. She kept running and didn't stop. She was older then she usually was, but she didn't notice. She looked behind her, but there was nothing there. She looked up again and saw a fire, a huge one to. She stopped on a hill and looked down. She saw some place going up in flames, not letting anyone get away. She took a closer look at the place, and saw it was the Soul Society. She kept running, fire coming after her. But the fire didn't hurt her, it barley even touched her. She ran and saw some Soul Reaper fighting against something. She recognized to Soul Reaper as well, Toshiro. He was also a bit older then normal. Her eyes widen as for every strike Toshiro took, a lot of blood fell everywhere. She closed her eyes and started running towards him, but someone held her back. She wasn't able to see who it was, but he was defiantly trying to stop her from helping Toshiro. He covered her mouth so she could scream. She opened her eyes and saw the one he was fighting had a huge sword and was going to strike Toshiro down, until a blinding, blue light came from out nowhere. It surrounded Toshiro and made a barrier around him, protecting him from the attacker.<em>

_"Timedrarinmaru!" he screamed. When he did, a mixture of Hyourinmaru and a wolf come out and went towards the attacker. Karin wasn't able to see what happened, she was in golfed in flames and taken somewhere else. She looked around, but didn't feel safe._

_"Relax, this is a special place only Masters of fire Spirit may enter." a deep voice said. She looked around and noticed the one talking. A huge, black red dragon. It had huge wings and had pitch black horns with gold bracelets around them._

_"Who are you?" Karin asked, starting to feel a bit more safe._

_"My name is Marthera, Ruler and Protector of Flame. You're the Master of FlameWolf, correct?" she asked her. Karin nodded, not feeling like lying or playing hard. "Then you must be the one who cried in pain a little while ago. Your heart that is." she said. Karin was about to ask her what she meant, when a loud scream could be heard behind Marthera. "I must return to my Master, she's as reckless as usual." Marthera sighed. She spread her wings and left Karin alone in the world. She felt scared again ad tried to reach for someone who wasn't there. She heard a soft, familiar voice saying_

_"I'm not leaving Karin. Just relax."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was still holding Karin, but her condition was getting worse. <em>Hang in there Karin!<em> He thought, trying to go as fast as he could. He had thought using flash step would help, but he had tried and she started getting more scared. _What could she be seeing?_ He thought. I don't know, but I can tell you she'll be fine soon. If a Master is like this and there's nothing her or his Spirit can do about it, the Ruler of that same element will help instead_._ Timedrano explained. _OK, as long as she'll be back to normal, I'm good._ He said. He kept running back to his office. He arrived there and looked back at Karin, who had relaxed a bit. He sighed in relief and put her on the bench._ I wonder if it's best she's here or go back to Squad 4?_ Toshiro thought. Try leaving her and you'll find out. Hyourinmaru told him. Toshiro got up and started walking away, when Karin's hand grabbed him. He looked at her, seeing she was still asleep, but scared._ I think I should let her stay here._ He said. Hyourinmaru nodded and Toshiro stoke her hair.

"I'm not leaving Karin. Just relax." he said softly. Karin relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. She wasn't quite asleep before, but close. He smiled and got up, making sure she didn't think he was leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the fight<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice and were covered in blood, and Alice being tired for having her left eye change for so long.<p>

"The two of you should just give up. I'll win anyway." Merlik said. Ichigo was not about to give up, nor was Alice. Merlik just looked at them and got his sword ready to attack, before he was surrounded.

"Nobody move!" they heard someone say. Ichigo and Alice looked up and saw Soi-Fon ordering the Stealth Force. Alice smiled and turned her eye back to normal. Ichigo noticed it and decided not to say anything about it. "We're taking you into custody for attacking the Soul Society." she said.

"You won't be able to catch me, I'll take my leave for now." he said, sinking into the shadow. He was gone before anyone could stop him. Alice closed her eyes and decided to fall down of exhaustion, Ichigo doing the same. Soi-Fon sent the Stealth Force to look for Merlik while she went over to them.

"You two seem out of breath. I'll call Captain Ukitake over here as well and we'll take you to Squad 4." she said.

"Thank you Captain Soi-Fon." Alice said. She looked around and saw they had made a bit of mess in their fight. "Guess the cleaning starts soon." Alice sighed.

**OK, I'm gonna stop here. If you have any questions about this chapter, write in the reviews and I'll answer. Please review if you like, hate or have ideas for me!**


	17. Author Note 2

**Sorry folks, I won't post anything this weekend. I'm going on a camp with something I do do I can't post anything. But I will write them done in a book or something and write it done.**

**If you have anything you want me to write in this fanfic or have something you want me to make a fanfic of, write in the reviews and I might make them. I'm also planing on making a fanfic of something that you'll find out about later. No spoilers :P!**

**You don't have to do this, but I want your opinion on what you want to happen between the couples. There hasn't been a lot other then KarinxToshiro but I'm planing on getting the other ones in sooner or later.**

**Anyway, please enjoy what I've written to now and hope you'll wait. Please tell me in the reviwes what I asked!**


	18. Time For Cleaning

**OK, back with more! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was to tired to begin on it on Sunday when I came back. I was really hoping I could write when all the school work had died down, but I forgot about that camp. Oh well, let's get this started. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Time For Cleaning!**

All the Captain except Captain Skysilver and Captain Hitsugaya was in the Squad 1 Division, waiting for the Head Captain Yamamoto to start the meeting.

"A little while ago, the one who brought Karin here, Merlik, attacked and Captain Skysilver, Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya was at the scene. I conformed with Captain Skysilver that he has a very rare ability that allows him to create anything inside the shadows or just at night time. This is a enemy we can't take lightly. Captain Hitsugaya is taking care of Karin and Captain Skysilver is in Squad 4 Division, resting her wounds. So no one is to go and talk or ask them anything. Ichigo won't say anything either. If you want to figure something out about him, you must do some research yourself. But for now, no one will do that either. The reason I called you here is the work that has to be done." he said. Captain Kyoraku sighed and tilted his hat. _I know what he's going to say. _He thought. You should just do it and don't complain. Katen Kyokotsu told him. He nodded to her and looked back up.

"I guess the cleaning, right?" he asked. Yamamoto looked at him and nodded.

"Correct. Captain Skysilver will join a bit later, but for now she'll stay put in her bed. As for Captain Hitsugaya, I've asked Ichigo to take care of his part pf the work so he can take care of his sister. All of you here will work, so will your lieutenants. Go and get them and meet at the places your squad was assigned to. The papers should have reached your office by now. Dismissed!" he said. Everyone flash stepped away to their office to see where they had to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's office<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw, I don't wanna!" Rangiku whined at her captain, who was about to lose his temper.<p>

"You are, Rangiku. I was ordered to take care of Karin so-" he was stopped by a big squeal from his lieutenant.

"You're gonna be alone with Karin? Aw, you two are going to have a lot of fun!" she kept squealing.

"Wrong. She's sleeping and I'm not planning waking her up. And don't give me that look Rangiku!" he yelled, seeing the big smile she had on her face. Rangiku kept squealing about what he said and left the office. Toshiro sighed and looked over at Karin, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. You thinks she's cute, admit it! Hyourinmaru chuckled. Toshiro blushed and yelled at him. _Hy-Hyourinmaru!_ Hyourinmaru just kept chuckling even harder when he said his name like that, meaning he had hit the bulls-eye. You just admitted it so I'll leave you alone. He said, closing the case there. He sighed mentally and closed his eyes. Don't think you're out of it yet. Timedrano said. Toshiro nearly literally jumped off his seat. _You scared nearly scared Hyourinmaru out of me, Timedrano!_ He yelled. Timedrano laughed and nearly chocked. Toshiro just ignored it and he eventually stopped. Anyway, you should just tell her you. Hiding something like this might be hard on you. And who knows, she might feel the same. Timedrano advised him. _I doubt it. And it wouldn't work anyway. I'm a Soul Reaper Captain, she's a Living Soul._ He sighed. Meaning if you could, you'd have a little fun with her. Timedrano laughed. Toshiro became tomato red, but left it there. Timedrano knew he would just make things worse for him if he continued, so he left and sealed the connection. Toshiro sighed, knowing they would hear anything he thought now. He got up and went over to look at Karin. He looked at her face and gave a small smile. Her face was normal, but in Toshiro's eyes, she looked like a angle. _She's really cute when she's asleep._ He thought. His eyes went down to the ground, when he remembered what he told Timedrano a second ago. _It' will never work no matter __what I want to think._ He sighed. He went over to her and kissed her softly on the forehead. He went back to his desk, thinking about what he just did. Timedrano had been actually spying a bit on Toshiro to see what he would do, and he was smirking. Hyourinmaru came up behind him and was also smirking.

"You think those two will be OK?" he asked him.

"Yeah, and it's not a problem like he thinks. Me and FlameWolf will most likely keep them close. Even if Karin goes back to the World of the Living, they'll be kept close" he explained.

"Good. I don't want him to lose his connection with her just because she's a Living Soul." Hyourinmaru sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Working Areas<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sweating like crazy. He had been working for a while and most of the work was done. He saw Rukia jumping up towards a building, but she had been doing that for some time now. <em>She's gonna fall sooner or later.<em> Ichigo thought. Just as he predicted, she lost her grip and started fall. Ichigo sighed and jumped up. He caught her bride style and got to the top.

"Maybe you should take a small break. You can't even get up to the top." he mocked her. Rukia hit him hard on the head for that comment and got out of his arms

"And maybe you should watch your mouth." she said. Ichigo looked at her, holding his hand on the head were she had hit him. He looked over at the sun and held his other hand over his eyes so he didn't get blinded by the light.

"We better get this done fast unless we want to sweat all day." he said. Rukia nodded and they kept working, trying to fix the roof.

Alice and Shuhei were with the rest of Squad 9 and tried to fix more of the Seritei.

"Are you sure you're OK? You just left the Squad 4 Division recently." Shuhei asked her.

"I'm fine Shuhei, I was tired. Nothing else." Alice said. Shuhei nodded, but didn't really believe her. She started looking at the work most of them had done and was actually proud of being their captain._ I didn't expect them to be this hard working. Guess I've gotten too used to doing the job alone._ She thought. Maybe because you never wanted to make friends back home. Cyrilia laughed. _Yeah, yeah but I had reasons. I was a bulls-eye beck home._ She defended herself. Cyrilia nodded and looked towards the sun and it's fiery light. _What's up?_ Alice asked. You know, that sun's light reminds me of a certain Spirit who had the same power and strength as me. She said, sounding sad. Alice knew immediately who she meant. _You miss Marthera, right?_ She asked. No point in lying to you, you'll know if I do. I don't know if her chosen Master has found her yet. The world can't still be at peace, so she has to have a Master to- Alice interrupted her by sighing. _I'm sure she has. Her Master is my own sister and will get better along with people. And since Merlik is here, she only has him to deal with._ Alice explained. Cyrilia nodded and kept silence. Shuhei looked at her, seeing she was talking to her Zanpaktou. _I wonder what her Zanpaktou's name is._ He thought. Just leave it now. Focus on the lazy bums in front of you instead. Kazeshini said. Shuhei sighed mentally and his attention went back to the workers.

Rangiku was talking to Momo and Izuru Kira, lieutenant of Squad 3. about what Toshiro said back at his office.

"What? I can't see Toshiro saying something like that!" Momo yelped, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"You do know she might have changed what Captain Hitsugaya said, right Momo?" Izuru asked her. Momo looked at him, his point taken.

"So I changed it a bit, he still said he was going to be alone with her. Who knows what might happen." Rangiku admitted gleefully. Izuru sighed, Momo just stared and Rangiku kept babbling. _Just a normal day here._ Izuru thought. Why don't you just make her shut up? I can if you want. His Zanpaktou asked. _No thanks, Wabisuke. I think I'll mange._ He answered. Wabisuke nodded and left him alone. Izuru just listened to what Rangiku said about Toshiro, but didn't really believe her.

"What are you guys doing?" they heard someone behind them. Izuru turned and saw his good friend Shuhei coming towards them.

"Hey Shuhei! Just in time!" Rangiku called with joy. Shuhei looked at her, a bit suspicious. "I need to tell you something Captain Hitsugaya said. You're gonna love it!" she said. Shuhei just sighed and went closer. When he was close enough, Rangiku started telling him what she had just told Momo and Izuru. Shuhei didn't seem surprised, but he knew Rangiku had changed some of what she said. _I can't see Captain Hitsugaya saying something like that._ He thought. They kept going on about it, even though they were supposed to work. Rangiku wouldn't let something like that get away from her, since her own captain was involved. Ichigo and Rukia saw them from the sky and were a bit annoyed.

"I thought we all were supposed to work." Ichigo said.

"You know Rangiku, she'll do anything to avoid work. I wonder what they're talking about." Rukia asked, putting her right hand on her chin.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo said, jumping down. Rukia followed him and they both landed neatly on the ground. "What are you guys doing? You're supposed to work." Ichigo reminded them.

"Oh, Ichigo. We were-" Rangiku covered Izuru's mouth before he could say anything. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. _Why she'd shut him up?_ He asked. Maybe he nearly said something you weren't supposed to know. Zangetsu said, making Ichigo curious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh...eh...nothing. We'll get back to work soon Ichigo. Just go, please." Momo said, as respectful as possible. Ichigo didn't get it, but he left while Rukia stayed behind.

"What's really going on?" she asked. Rangiku let go of Izuru's mouth and he was gasping for breath.

"We were talking about Captain Hitsugaya and Karin. If Ichigo had heard that, he'd go through the roof!" Rangiku said. "I don't want him to ruin it!" Rukia nodded and just left them. You're not going to tell him, are you? Sode no Shirayuki asked her. _No, I'll keep it a secret until Ichigo can cope with those two being together._ She smirked. Sode no Shirayuki laughed a bit Rukia continued towards her post again.

Alice looked around for Shuhei after he left, but he was nowhere in sight. _Where did he go? I'm starting to get worried._ She thought. That's the understatement of the year. Helldra laughed. _And you'll get hurt if you say that again. _Alice warned him. I know, but it's fun to say something like that to you when you barley do the same thing. Or worry like this. Helldra explained. Alice sighed and looked at the workers. One of them came down to her and seemed really tired.

"Captain, a lot of the Soul Reapers are exhausted and can barley work anymore. I was wondering if..." she put her hand up and smiled.

"Tell them to take a good rest before starting again. I'll talk to the Head Captain about the buildings. I don't really know hoe it was before you know." she laughed. He smiled at her and nodded, flash stepping back up. Alice flash stepped away to Squad 1 Division. Is the buildings the only reason you're going to talk to the Head Captain? Cyrilia asked. _No, there's something that's been bothering me. And it has to do with our home._ She answered.

Shuhei went back to the working area and saw his captain was no where around. Where is she? He asked himself. Dunno, but the Soul Reapers aren't working. Why don't you give them a big punch in the head? Kazeshini told him. Shuhei sighed and just went over to them.

"Where's Captain Skysilver?" he asked one of the Soul Reapers.

"She said she was going to ask the Head Captain about the buildings and how they should look. She told us to take a good, long break." he answered. Shuhei nodded and started looking at their work. _They've done a lot._ He thought. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong. But I want some action! Kazeshini whined. _I never thought I'd say this but, you whine more than Rangiku._ He laughed mentally. Do not! Kazeshini yelled at him. Shuhei kept laughing and stared up at the sky. _I wonder if what Rangiku said is true. Or if she just had a lot of sake today._ Shuhei thought. Maybe, you could go and find out. Kazeshini said once he had calmed down. _Yeah, I have some papers to give to him anyway, concerning you-know-what._ He said. Oh, that. You can use that as your cover then. Kazeshini smiled evilly, but just a small one. Shuhei nodded and explained to the other Soul Reapers he would give some papers to someone, but didn't say who and left.

Toshiro was sitting by his desk drinking some tea that Isane had come with. I guess Captain Unohana is worried about you being stuck in the office all day. Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro nodded and looked over at the bench. _She's been asleep for some time now, FlameWolf hasn't shown up yet either._ He thought. That's weird. Timedrano said FlameWolf will show up in some time, but you have a point. She's been unconscious for some time now. Hyourinmaru said, getting worried. Toshiro nodded again and got up. _Talk to Timedrano for a while, I'll see if she's really OK._ Toshiro ordered. Hyourinmaru bowed and left. Toshiro walked over to the bench and saw Karin, looking a bit different now. She seemed scared of something, or fighting against something was more like it. _What's happening to her?_ He thought. He was about to touch her cheek, but there was a knock on the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, it's Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9." the person said.

"Come in." Toshiro answered once he had gotten away from Karin a bit. Shuhei opened the door and bowed to Toshiro.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but here are some papers from Captain Skysilver concerning the attack of Merlik. She wants you to read through it." he explained.

"Thank you Shuhei. How's the work going, anyway?" Toshiro asked once he had gotten the papers.

"Good and fast. Should be done by either today or tomorrow. Although, Rangiku is a bit distracted by something else." Shuhei added in the end.

"Rangiku." he said under his breath, not to happy.

"You can guess about what." Shuhei said.

"Oh, I know what's she's ''distracted'' by." Toshiro said, closing his eyes in irritation.

"Then I guess I'll leave. I'll make sure Rangiku gets back to work. How's Karin?" he asked. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. She seems fine on the outside, but I get the feeling it's a different story on the inside." he said. Shuhei didn't understand what he meant, but Toshiro just shook his head, meaning he didn't quite know either. Shuhei left his office and Toshiro looked over at Karin. _Wake up Karin. I'm not the only one worried sick about you._ He thought.

Meanwhile, FlameWolf was in a flame cave and was lying asleep.

"FlameWolf, are you here?" someone called. She sighed and walked out of the cave.

"It's been a while. I didn't expect a Ice Spirit to come here. What's your business with me?" she asked. The one in front of her was a wolf Spirit, and it was very similar to herself, just made of ice instead of fire and just one tail.

"You need to help us. Another human from another world has come here and we don't know whether she's an ally of enemy." it said. FlameWolf just sighed and raised her head higher.

"Trust her. I know what it's like to have a human from another world as a Master, and I'm happy. The one's that are most like us are the ones from somewhere else." She explained, thinking about Karin.

"Wait, you have a Master? Who is it?" it asked eagerly, but FlameWolf just shook her head.

"I can't tell you that, you know that." She said. It nodded slowly and left FlameWolf alone. _I wonder if she'll believe me. I hope she'll wake up soon; I don't like worrying about __someone so important to me. Especially since she's my Master. _She thought. She opened a Fire Portal and went back to the Soul Society, but not back to Karin for some reason.

**Okay, I'll stop here. I won't be writing this story for a while because I'm making a special fanfic for a video I uploaded. I'm planning on getting that done before writing anything else. So I hope you'll enjoy the chapters I have out up to now and be patient. Please review if you like or hate!**


	19. A Weird Evening

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had the wrong computer with me on Easter so I wasn't able to post anything. Plus, I threw away the special story I was making, it took freaking forever! Anyway, let's get back to Bleach. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A Weird Evening**

Captain Skysilver knocked on the Head Captain's door. He called her in and she slowly opened the door. She looked over at the Head Captain, who looked like he was expecting her.

"Captain Skysilver, what is your news? I believe you have some news and questions about a certain subject." he said. _He really is good, huh?_ Captain Skysilver thought. You better get it over with; he might not be in a good mood. You can't tell with him. Cyrilia warned her. _I can, and he's a bit of b__oth._ Captain Skysilver said.

"Yes, it's about Merlik and his attack. I don't think obtaining Karin Kurosaki was his goal then." She said. The Head Captain looked at her, not seeming surprised.

"Mind if I ask what his goal was then?" He asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think he was getting ready to take Karin." she said. The Head Captain opened both his eyes and looked straight into Captain Skysilver's.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Basically, Karin right now is still sleeping, right?" she started. The Head Captain nodded, not sure what she was getting at. "Right before I told Captain Hitsugaya to get Karin away from the fight, Merlik made her see something she feared the most. Fear is his meal. He feeds off other peoples fear and use it against them in the future." she said. The Head Captain didn't know what to say against what she just told him, so he let her continue. "That's how he gets what he wants, showing them their greatest fear. If anyone sees what they fear the most and didn't fall unconscious like Karin did, they'll go insane and try to find him. When they do find him, they beg on their knees to make him stop. That's how he gets followers." she added. "But, those who do fall unconscious are a bit luckier. If they wake up and see a person they truly trust, the fear will go away instantly. If not, they won't go insane. But they are more likely to be caught off guard. He uses the ability of his Spirit to trap them in a trance and make them do what he says. So either way, he gets what he wants." she finished.

"So, we need to keep Karin Kurosaki safe." he said.

"Yes, but that's not all." she said. He looked at her, wondering what else could be the matter. "She's not the only one with the power to summon a Spirit. There are two others, three with me." she said.

"Have you told anyone else about your second Spirit?" he asked, closing his eye again.

"Yes, but just to the one. I can't tell you who, that's how it works." she said. He nodded and made a move that said ''You may leave''. She bowed and flash stepped away. You never did ask him about the buildings. Cyrilia reminded her. _I already knew how they would look like, just made an excuse._ Alice laughed. You little sneak! Helldra yelled from behind. _What? What should I've said ''Sorry gotta go and ta__lk to the Head Captain about Spirits''? They would freak and misunderstand if I did that._ Alice said back at him. Good point. Helldra admitted. Cyrilia sighed a bit, while Alice was laughing. Alice, how about you go and visit Toshiro? You could ask him if he knows his Spirit now. I get the feeling his Spirit is an element I created. Cyrilia said. _OK, but first we need to get them back to work._ Alice said. Them, as in the Soul Reapers, right? Helldra asked. _Who else?_ Alice asked. Like Rangiku. Helldra smirked. Alice laughed and made it to the working area in no time at all. When the Soul Reapers saw her, they got up and were ready to go back to work. She sent them up again and made sure everyone did their part of the job. Shuhei's still missing. I get the feeling he has been here. Cyrilia said. _He has, not too long ago either. We'll just wait till he gets back._ Alice said. Cyrilia nodded and looked up at the sun again, smiling. Nice weather today. She said. Alice nodded and looked up as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin slowly opened her left eye and looked around. She was still in Toshiro's office, she knew that much. She could hear someone screaming, or squealing. <em>Must be Rangiku...again.<em> Karin thought. You're the one who's been asleep forever. FlameWolf informed her. _How long have I been out anyway?_ She asked. Not really sure, I went back to my cave in my world to heal your pain. You already know its Rangiku here, but you seem pretty scared still. FlameWolf said. _Yeah, after what I saw. I want to tell you, but som__ething is holding me back._ Karin said. Yeah, that can happen. But until you tell someone, the pain will stay. FlameWolf warned her. _Why can't I tell you?_ She asked. Because there's someone you trust more than me. And I know who it is. FlameWolf giggled. _Wh__o? What are you talking about?_ Karin asked. FlameWolf was about to give her a hint, but a scream or whine from someone cut her off.

"Come on, Captain! She's just lying there!" She heard Rangiku say. She looked over the bench, trying not to be seen by them.

"I've already told you, I'm not doing something like that!" Toshiro yelled at her.

"I know you want to! I can see right through you when it comes to things like this." she smiled. Toshiro gave her a death glare, making her back off a bit. Karin got up and was about to talk, but Toshiro beat her to it.

"You're up, huh?" he said, a lot more calmly. Karin nodded slowly and looked over at Rangiku, a bit scared by the glimmer in her eyes.

"Karin, did Captain Hitsugaya do anything while you-" Toshiro shut her up before she could finish by throwing a book on her head. She got knocked over, pretty easily.  
>"How come she-" Toshiro stopped her as well, but answering her question instead of doing something like he had to Rangiku.<p>

"She's been lazing around lately, so getting her knocked over like this is no problem." he explained. He walked over to Karin and put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "You sure you're OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, how come?" she asked. He looked at her, remembering how she was before. "Toshiro?" she asked. He looked at her, still seeing fear in her eyes.

"Your temperature is very high; you should probably go to Squad 4 and have Captain Unohana check. Just in case." he said. She looked at him and was about to nod in agreement, but a sharp pain in her heart stopped her. She fell to her knees with Toshiro holding her. "Karin? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." she mustered to say.

"Sure, you told me not to lie." he said. "And I can't stop worry about you because you're a Kurosaki, trouble can find any in a minute." he smirked. A vain popped on Karin's forehead, got up and she went up in his face. Rangiku's head shot when Karin was so close to Toshiro, smiling gleefully.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she asked, not happy.

"Just what I said. It's true fact, Karin" he said, putting his forehead on hers. She didn't notice how close they were, nor did Toshiro.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Rangiku squealed, hitting Karin in the back of her head with the book Toshiro threw at her earlier. She may have just moved a bit, but it was enough to make them kiss each other. They both blushed and in too much shock to move away instantly. Rangiku was smiling more gleefully now. FlameWolf was smiling at what happened, Hyourinmaru gasped in shock and Timedrano was just laughing. The two youngsters moved from each other, still blushing like crazy. "Why'd you move? I wanted to get a picture!" Rangiku whined. Toshiro looked at her once he had calmed down a bit, annoyance in his eyes.

"If you say one word about this, you're dead." he warned her.

"I'd rather want them to see for themselves. Nothing can beat how cute you two were!" she said, running out the office door. Toshiro sighed and turned to Karin, who still hadn't gotten over it.

"Sorry about Rangiku, and about...the..." he wasn't able to say the word ''kiss''. He really did like it, but he did like it. I can't believe the reason you kissed her was Rangiku. Hyourinmaru laughed. _Nor can I._ Timedrano join him. Toshiro couldn't say anything in defense, because what they said was true. Why don't you say something Karin? You're making him nervous. Or so it seems anyway. FlameWolf said. _I-I don't have anything to say. I can't put it to words._ Karin sighed. Then I'll help you. FlameWolf smiled, a bit evilly. _What do you have in mind?_ Karin asked. She didn't get an answer; put FlameWolf took over Karin's mind. Karin couldn't do anything to stop her if she decided to do something.

"You really shouldn't be sorry, little kid." she said. Toshiro looked at her, seeing a change in her eyes. _Her eyes looks like...wolf eyes. What the heck is going on?_ He asked.

"Wait, Karin? No, FlameWolf?" he asked.

"Not bad, you noticed the small change. But it's still Karin's body and she can see and hear everything we do and say." she said. Toshiro just looked at her, trying not to show any sudden movements. "You seem cautious, why?" she asked.

"Because you can do anything you want and Karin can't do anything to stop you, so I'm being careful." He said, making FlameWolf a bit mad. She walked over to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"You should be careful." She said, hearing Toshiro gulping. "I could burn you to a crisp." She said. Toshiro was about to say something in return, but he lost his control of his mind and Timedrano took over.

"Would you hurt a friend?" he asked, changing Toshiro's eyes. FlameWolf slowly backed off and stared into his eyes.

"Timedrano? When did you get here?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'll tell you, but first there's something else you need to know." He said in a more serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting on the bench and Shuhei was doing the paper work. They had done their part of the working for today and were taking a break. <em>I wonder how Karin is. I be<em>_tter go and check._ Alice thought. No need, Timedrano already has. Cyrilia said. _In other words, Captain Hitsugaya's Spirit?_ Alice asked. Cyrilia nodded and smiled. _Now what?_ Alice asked. You should know why I'm smiling. Timedrano and FlameWolf know their Masters and their feelings so…Cyrilia just started laughing and didn't finish. But she didn't have to. Alice was well aware of what she meant and laughed as well. She looked over at Shuhei, seeing he had already done half of the paper work.

"Why don't you take a break and I'll finish it?" she said. Shuhei looked at her and nodded.

"I can go and get some tea and be right back this time." He said, getting up. Alice smiled and nodded to him. He bowed and left her office. Alice got up and started on the work right away. You better pay attention to the papers now; the old man might have sent you something important. Helldra said. _Yeah, and his name is Head Captain Yamamoto. Not old man._ She told him. Whatever, he doesn't know who I am so it's no big whop. He huffed. Alice laughed and Cyrilia sighed. Shuhei just kept walking towards where he was getting their tea, when he heard a squeal as loud as Ichigo's temper. Rangiku is my bet. Kazeshini said. _No one else is like that so it has to be her._ Shuhei laughed mentally. As the two of them said, Rangiku came running around the corner, laughing and squealing like a maniac.

""People will think you're mad when you act like that Rangiku. Calm down." Shuhei said. Rangiku shook her head like she was trying to get it off her throat.

"If you were me, you would do exactly what I'm doing now! You have no idea what just happened!" she said.

"Do tell, but I doubt it's that funny." Shuhei said, crossing his arms.

"I can't, the Captain will kill me! Just find out for yourself and I'll explain the full details!" she yelled, running off again. A sweat drop appeared on the lieutenant's head as she shouted about something he didn't get. Maybe we should ignore what she just said and get that freaking tea. She's as annoying as Hell! Kazeshini complained. _Well, I'll listen to you this time. If we don't hurry we'll leave Captain Skysilver waiting again._ Shuhei agreed as he kept on walking as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokyo Hill<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked over the Soul Society, waiting for something or someone. Zangetsu was standing beside him and saw his behavior.<p>

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked.

"You know, that freaking guy might attack Karin again. I'm not gonna let him make her condition worse then she already is." He answered.

"You think Toshiro will? She'll be fine." Zangetsu said.

"About him, he better not be doing anything to my sister or he'll get it." Ichigo said, very angry. Zangetsu sighed and tried to find something to say.

"You shouldn't think too much about things Ichigo, it's not your thing." Someone laughed behind him. He turned and saw Rukia having a lot of fun making fun of him.

"Just shut up! You'd do the same I you were me." He said. Rukia shook her head, still laughing.

"No, because I would do what I'm usually good at. And that's not thinking in your position." She said. A vain popped on his head and he looked very annoyed.

"Whatever. Karin's just 11, it's normal for me to be worried." He said, looking down at the Soul Society again.

"Captain Hitsugaya won't let anything bad happen to her, she'll be fine." Rukia said, remembering what Rangiku told her earlier. She started chuckling, Ichigo looking very confused. "It's best if you didn't know." She said, running away.

"Hey, get back here!" Ichigo yelled, running after her. This is gonna be a long day. Zangetsu sighed. He just let Ichigo run after her, but son felt a strong, strange presence. He looked around him, but he couldn't see anyone near him. _What could that have been? Or who could it have been? _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukon District<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking around the Rukon District with Karin. <span>Well, at least you're not in an office all day.<span> FlameWolf said. _Yeah, but I'd like it a bit better of Rangiku had stayed behind._ Karin said, looking back at the crazy lieutenant.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>The Rukon District?" Karin asked. Toshiro nodded.<em>

"_Yeah, you might as well check out more of the Soul Society then just Squad 4's hospital area, my office and the Squad 1 Office. Since no one else is patrolling there anyway we might as well check on it." he explained. _He has a work excuse for everything, doesn't he?_ FlameWolf said. __Yeah, but then he won't get in trouble for slacking off. Unlike a certain other Soul Reaper I know.__ Karin thought. As she thought that, Rangiku came rushing in the door, seeing Karin and Tosh__iro pretty far from each other._

"_You two are no fun at all! Why can't you just get together and get it over with?" Rangiku asked, putting her hands on her hips._

"_No way." They both said at the same time. Rangiku just sighed at the two, stubborn youngsters and looked over at Toshiro._

"_You were talking about going to the Rukon District?" she asked. Toshiro nodded slowly, knowing she was planning something. "Then I'll come along as well. I don't have anything else to do anyway." She said, smiling._

"_Actually yo__u do: paper work. I heard from Shuhei you were slacking off at the working area today." Toshiro said, looking at her. She just jumped behind Karin, the young girl looking confused at her. Toshiro looked confused at her as well. _What are you planning Rangiku?_ Hineko asked. __To get them to confess a bit quicker.__ She said._

"_What if I showed Karin around and you can do the work?" she said._

"_Not gonna happen." He said, but Rangiku was still smiling._

"_Then you can go with her and II just lie here and slack off." She winked at her._

"_That's not an option!" he yelled. Karin's ears hurt a bit from that yell since he did it so Rangiku would understand he was serious. _He can yell loudly if he wants to._ FlameWolf said who also had sore ears. __You can say that again.__ Karin __replayed. Toshiro noticed it and calmed down. Rangiku instantly started laughing, making Karin's ears hurt even more._

"_I knew it! You DO care about Karin!" she yelled in joy. Toshiro quickly acted on impulse, flash stepped over to Karin, grabbed her arm and flash stepped back to where he was before._

"_Caring and liking are two completely different things Rangiku." He answered._

"_No, that's just your excuse." Rangiku said. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her, Rangiku braced herself for yelling and Karin was getti__ng really annoyed. _Just say what you feel and get it over with._ FlameWolf said. Karin nodded and got her breath ready._

"_Can't you two just stop already? This isn't getting us anywhere!" she yelled, after she had gone over her limit. Both Toshiro and Rangiku were really surprised by her yelling. Toshiro smiled a bit and went closer to her ear._

"_I know that it's not, but I can't let her skip work just so she can be a drag." He whispered. Karin just frowned._

"_And she won't stop until she gets a bit of what she wants." Karin said. Toshiro was about to tell her something else, but Rangiku came running at blinding speed, squealing like a little kid who wants candy._

"_You two are destined for each other!" she said. "Oh, this will be great story to tell!" and s__he ran for the door. Toshiro instantly grabbed Hyourinmaru and swung it towards the door and froze it in a second. Karin's eyes widen, a bit scared and cold by the sudden change in__temperature. He pressed her close to him to give her some warmth. He sighed__ and saw the sparkle in Rangiku's eyes. _You should just give up. She won't stop until you give her what she wants._ Hyourinmaru said. __Yeah, I guess.__ Toshiro gave up._

"_Fine, you can come with us. But once we get back, you're doing your work." He said. Karin looked at him, but couldn't really see his face by how close he was holding her. Rangiku jumped up and down like a bouncing ball._

"_I bet you anything I can do whatever work you give me after this trip." Rangiku laughed._

* * *

><p><em>I still can't believe Toshiro gave i<em>_n and let her come._ Karin thought. Maybe something Hyourinmaru or Timedrano said. FlameWolf suggested. _Timedrano?_ Karin asked. His Spirit. He's a Master as well. FlameWolf explained. _I sorta had a feeling he was, but I couldn't make myself believe it._ Karin admitted. FlameWolf started laughing a bit, making Karin a bit concerned. _What's so funny?_ She asked. You would know if you opened your eyes to your feelings. She answered. Karin just looked at her, more confused than a gold fish's memory. You'll understand later. FlameWolf finished off. Toshiro looked over at her, seeing she was lost in thought. Or talking to FlameWolf. Timedrano said. _Maybe, but I should check if she'd OK._ Toshiro said. He walked a bit closer to Karin.

"Are you OK? You seem very distracted." Toshiro asked. Karin nodded smiling. Rangiku smirked behind them, thinking of a plan to get them together. You should hurry up and figure something out. And make it good! Hineko said gleefully. _You seem excited about this as well._ Rangiku said. It's not every day you get o be a part of making a couple. Besides, I'd like to know who they'll get along. The cat Zanpaktou answered. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Rangiku said.

**OK, I'll stop here. If you have anything you want to happen on this trip to the Rukon District, write it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. And if you want to know a bit more about Alice's past, check out my other story on FictionPress. It says a bit about her and how she was before she came to the Soul Society. If you want to check it out, here's the link:**

.com/s/3000782/1/bWar_b_of_bSpirits_b

**Also, review if you like or hate!**


	20. A Melting Heart

**OK, I'm taking this chapter to explain a bit how Alice became a Captain in the first place. This will only be one, big chapter giving people more time to come with things they want to happen in the Rukon District. Plus, giving an explanation about how she came to the Soul Society and why might help some people as well. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

_Present in this chapter only_

_**Past events from the series**_

**A Melting Heart**

* * *

><p><em>Alice was doing her part of the paper work that had just come in, as well as taking Toshiro's part. <em>

"_Why did you agree to that?" Cyrilia asked, sitting in the window-sill. _

"_Because he wants to help Karin know the Soul Society more. I know what if feels like to be somewhere you have no idea about." She said, thinking back to when she made the decision of leaving her home._

"Are you really sure about this? What if the danger comes back, we won't have anyone to lead us the right way." A young lady behind said, looking at a girl sitting at a dinner table. She had a long, brown dress with a white apron on. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders and grass green eyes.

"I don't care. I've had enough of this place it's sickening." The girl said. She was wearing brown boots with fur on the top, blue, very short shorts, a top that was only held up by her chest and only covered her chest and a small cape from her waist and down held up by a brown belt. She had her hair tied up in a high pony-tail and it was brown, with ice blue eyes.

"You can say things like that Alice, but I know you really care about our safety. If you didn't, you would've left us to die." The lady said. Alice looked away from her, seeing kids playing around like they don't have a care in the world. "What's your real reason?" she asked.

"I want to change, Elis. I'm tired of how I am and want to go back to how I used to be around Elizabeth." She said.

"Your sister? But you changed so you could help people in need without getting them involved. Just where are you going. anyway?" She asked in one big breath. Alice sighed, got up and just huffed at her.

"Soul Society. I talked to the Head Captain and have been given permission to go there." She said. Before Elis could ask anything else, she grabbed her sword, swung it on her back and tighten the strap holding it. It had a dragon symbol on it, meaning she was a Master. "I'm sick of being myself, nothing more, nothing less." She said before walking out the door. Elis sighed, already missing Alice's company. Alice walked through the streets of the town, seeing many different people around living peacefully. Well look at that, they seem to have completely forgotten who gave them this peace. How disrespectful. Her spirit complained. _Good, I don't want any, ''Oh thank you for saving us.'' or ''You're a legend still alive.''. I hate that kind of stuff._ Alice told her. Yeah, but they could at least show a bit of grateful. Another voice said. C_yrilia and Helldra, shut up. I don't want to hear anything more about this._ She said rather quickly. As you wish, Master. The first voice said, a big ice dragon. Sure, whatever you say. The other one, Helldra, a big, crimson red dragon, said as respectful as possible. She sighed and looked up, seeing a bunch of 12 years old coming her way. He'll try to stop you if he knows what you're planing. Cyrilia said. Alice looked over at them and saw they hadn't notice her yet. She disappeared in a second and they went past where she was without knowing she had been there. She went up on a high mountain and looked over the village. To think this village was nearly ripped of the face of the earth, literally. Helldra said as he saw the grass growing back after the attack and blowing in the nice breeze. _Are you two sure about this? If I go to the Soul Society, won't you disappear?_ She asked. Both Helldra and Cyrilia looked at her and smiled. I'll stay cause I choose you. So you're stuck with me either way, but you won't be able to use me for some time. How long, no one knows. Helldra explained. _But Cyrilia will._ Alice pointed out sadly. Yes, but I'm the type of Spirit who will do anything for my Masters happiness. Even if it's disappearing that I must do. Cyrilia said sincerely. But, she added. I have a feeling we'll be back as partners soon, just not Spirit and Master. Alice smiled a bit and looked up. _It's almost time, I should get going._ She thought. She quickly got to where she was going, as if she used Flash Step. She was in a flower meadow, where no one ever went anymore because they thought it was cursed. What's that move called again? Helldra asked. _Quick Flash here, but Flash Step in the Soul Society._ Alice explained. Similar. I wonder how you'll live there. In peace, or constant boredom. Cyrilia laughed. _If I do get bored, I could just enter the Soul Reaper Academy and become a Soul Reaper._ She said, laughing along. Tell me the other reason for you leaving, not just you wanting to change. Helldra said, making the two girls stop. _My part in this has been fulfilled. Or have you already forgotten my real families poem already?_ Alice asked. No, but leaving everything in her shoulders is a bit harsh, wouldn't you say? Cyrilia answered for him. _Destiny lives in her and me, nothing we can do about it._ Alice finished. Cyrilia and Helldra left it there and saw a gate being opened. A Gate of Worlds? Cyrilia asked. _Maybe it's called something else, but a Soul Reaper is coming._ Alice said, waiting to see who it was. A old man with scars over his face and a long, white beard, a brown walking stick and eyes closed came in with a man with middle length, black hair and had white in his hair. They both had black kimonos, the old one having his white haori over his shoulders and the younger one had it properly on.

"So, you're the one who asked for permission to enter the Soul Society." the old one said. Alice nodded and looked over at the other one. "My name is Genriusai Yamamoto. I'm the Captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads." He said. The man beside him took one step forth before talking.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm the Captain of Squad 6 and head of the Clan." he said. Alice looked at them, not really sure what to say.

"What's your name?" Yamamoto asked. Alice thought for a while, not sure if she should tell them her full name.

"Alice." she said, hoping they didn't need more then that. Yamamoto opened his left eye, looking right at her. She kept her ground and just looked back.

"Then follow us and we'll show you where you'll be living from now on." he said, turning to the gate. Byakuya followed him and Alice went behind them. She felt someone coming behind them and saw that Byakuya felt it as well and stopped walking.

"Does anyone know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Just one, and no on else is going to know." she said, not stopping. Byakuya started walking again as well and they heard someone yell for Alice but she didn't react to it. The gate closed behind them and they were on their way. She felt her power and strength slowly leaving her. She closed her eyes and ended up in Cyrilia's home, inside her soul. Well, I'll see you later. Maybe I'll become your Zanpaktou. She said, flying away. Alice smiled at her and walked in the opposite direction. She opened her eyes to reality and saw that they had reached their destination, The Soul Society.

"This is the Rukon District. This is where you'll be staying." Yamamoto said. Alice looked around and saw there was very many people around and they were all wearing their own kimono. She looked at herself and saw her clothes had changed as well. She had a ice colored kimono with partners of blue roses on. "You'll live with someone else that we've been talking to. There are already two in the family so you won't be alone. Captain Kuchiki, show her to where her new home is." Yamamoto ordered. Byakuya nodded and walked more into the Rukon District, Alice following after him. She saw a lot of people turning to see her, making her a bit suspicious.

"Relax. They're just not used to a Soul Reaper leading a soul in this area. We barley come out here to begin with." Byakuya explained.

"I guess the Soul Reapers are one of the highest class." Alice said.

"One way to put it." he said. They kept walking till they came to a small house in a small field. A young girl, about 15 years old, was outside the house. She looked up and saw Alice and Byakuya coming towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked, knowing he was a Soul Reaper.

"Head Captain Yamamoto asked the other person living here to take care of this girl. I just showed her the way here." he said, staring to walk away. _Well, some help he is._ Alice thought.

"What's your name?" the girl asked after he had left.

"Alice, and you?" she answered.

"The names Kaguya. The old lady taking care of me is called Otohime. She's nice and really caring, but old and has problems taking care of herself sometimes. So I try and help as much as I can. You'll have to help as well." she explained.

"I've got nothing against that. But maybe I should know how it is to live here first." Alice said. Kaguya nodded and went in the house for a second, then came out with some money. Alice thought it was money anyway. Kaguya started walking towards town again and Alice followed. _I feel like a lost puppy who wants a home. I better get used to not knowing where to go until I do know._ She thought. They kept walking and was in a huge crowd.

"It's usually this busy so you might want to stay close." Kaguya told her. Alice nodded and kept up with her. They came to a small shop and Kaguya told Alice to wait outside. She nodded and leaned against the wall. Some people stopped and looked at her, but Alice just ignored them. _Ignoring people has become a bad habit._ She thought. She heard Kaguya inside the shop as she came out. She saw that many were looking at Alice and got a annoying look in her face. "You seem to be ignoring them fine and keep it up. They're just being difficult with accepting new people." she whispered. Alice nodded as they headed further in.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, seeing they weren't going back to where they were a bit ago.

"To some friends, They're street rats so they don't usually find food on their own so I buy some food for them and give it to them. We've got plenty of food for ourselves and Otohime doesn't like when some people have to starve. So she gives me some money and sends me out to buy them some food." she explained, walking through a forest. The went to a tree stump and got something out of it. "Are you a good fighter?" she asked.

"Yeah, with either weapons or without. But I don't have a weapon with me." Alice said. Kaguya just smiled and threw something at her. Alice grabbed it and looked at it._ A wooden sword?_ She thought.

"Then you can be with practicing." she said.

"Practice for what?" Alice asked, very confused.

"The friends I was talking about want to be Soul Reapers, so I train them to do well with a sword and speed. You can join so we can see how good you are." she explained. Alice looked at the wooden sword, making her think about Cyrilia and Helldra. _I guess this place won't let me forget them so easy._ She thought. Kaguya kept walking deeper in and Alice caught up to her quickly. She heard wood hitting each other, thinking some other people were using the wooden swords to fight. She pushed a branch out of her face and looked into an open area, seeing around 5-9 people fighting or just lazying around. Kaguya went right over to the ones laying around and got them on their feet. One of the boys saw Alice and stopped fighting with another boy.

"Who's she?" he asked. Alice looked up a bit and saw everyone looked at her. _Great, attention I don't want. This is like back home._ She sighed.

"A newbie. Just make her feel at home and don't do anything she might not like." Kaguya explained. The boy looked at her and smiled. He slowly walked over to her and reached his hand out.

"The names Kaito, I'm the oldest here." he said. He had brown hair and scar all over his face. He had a plain, green kimono. Alice just took his hand and shook it in greeting.

"Alice, nice to meet cha." she said, looking over at everyone behind him. They all nodded in greeting. Kaguya got her wooden sword ready and threw it towards the boys who didn't pay attention. They quickly got back to training and Alice just watched from the side-lines.

"You said you had some fighting skills. Show us." Kaguya said, smirking.

"Fine, but don't start whining when I beat you." Alice answered, smirking back. She tighten the grip on the wooden sword she still had in her hand and moved a bit forward. Kaguya called for Kaito to fight her and they both got ready.

"You two ready? Don't hold back, you hear me Kaito?" she said. Kaito nodded and Alice just pointed her sword at him. "Start!" Kaguya shouted. Kaito instantly jumped into an attack, but Alice read his movements like a book and dodged it with ease._ She's fast._ He thought. _To quick to attack, not a good move._ Alice thought. She pushed a bit under her foot and hit Kaito in the head with the hilt, making him lose his balance. She stopped and turned, seeing he hadn't fallen down. _Good control of balance, but what's his speed, power, defense and stamina._ She thought. She didn't get a chance to think much before he attacked again. She held her sword defensively so she could feel how much power he had. She got pushed back a bit, but not enough for her to feel anything. _Guess that's normal strength for them._ She thought. She pushed him off her sword and attacked him, pushing him back a bit more then he did her. _Good defense at least._ She smiled. She jumped back and saw him, getting on his knees of exhaustion._ Bad stamina. He has more power and defense to help him overcome that. But his speed is middle and his balance is third most his best. Not bad._ She thought. "That's enough!" Kaguya yelled. Kaito relaxed a bit and got up on his feet.

"Man, you're good. Who taught you to fight like that?" he asked. Alice just closed her eyes and out her wooden sword down.

"No one . I taught myself." she said. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Never mind. You did great, Kaito. Maybe you should try entering the Soul Reaper Academy now." Kaguya said, changing the subject.

"We're all gonna start at the same time. We've already told you that." Kaito smiled. Kaguya laughed a bit and went over tot the bag she had brought with her.

"Well, time to eat." she said. Everyone went over to her to get their share of the food. "You want some, Alice?" she asked. Alice didn't respond. Just jumped up a tree and looked over the Rukon District form there. _Peaceful place, people wanting to become Soul Reapers and me living the opposite life I just left behind. This is just great._ She sighed.

"I guess she's not hungry." one of the other boys said.

"I wonder where she came from. I saw her coming in here with a Captain, she must be special." Kaito said.

"No clue, she came a little while ago." Kaguya answered, taking a bite out of her bread. Kaito looked up at Alice, a bit worried.

"You think she's OK?" he asked. Kaguya looked up at her, sighing.

"Who knows. She might be. I don't really know how she was before." she answered. Kaito sighed a bit and kept looking at Alice. I hope she's OK. He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked Head Captain Yamamoto in surprise.<p>

"I shall say it again. I want to train Alice to become a Soul Reaper. I'll be the only one training her and no one else is allowed." he explained. All the other Captains looked at him, not sure what he was thinking right.

"You do know she'll have to meet some of us." Captain Souske Aizen said, Captain of Squad 5. (this is before Rukia meets Ichigo.)

"I've already seen her, so that should be good enough for you." Captain Kuchiki said, making Captain Aizen a bit mad. Captain Soi-Fon just sighed and looked at the Head Captain.

"Why do you want to make her into a Soul Reaper? Is it something to do with how she was before?" she asked. Everyone's attention went to what she just said. Captain Gin Ichimaru, Captain of Squad 3, looked over at Captain Komamura, who had his face hidden at the time, and saw his fist tighten.

"No. We need more help from people who knows what they're doing against a unknown foe. She has great experience of that and she could teach you a thing or two as well, Captain Soi-Fon." Head Captain Yamamoto explained. Soi-Fon didn't like the last thing he said, but before she could protest, Captain Hitsugaya spoke.

"Just where is this girl from?" he asked. "And what Squad are you thinking of putting her in?" Everyone waited form Head Captain Yamamoto to answer.

"That's a secret for now. I'll tell you when the time is right. Dismissed!" he said before anyone could ask anything else. Most of the Captains left in a hurry, but Captain Kyoraku, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki stayed behind. "Captain Kuchiki, I want you to go and tell Alice about this and learn her last name." Head Captain Yamamoto said. Captain Kuchiki nodded and left, leaving the two other captains alone.

"Well old Yama, what's your plan now?" Captain Kyoraku asked. He opened his left eye to them and answered.

"That girl as very much information we might need in the future. I will train her myself and see if she's capable of being a Soul Reaper, which I believe is most likely." he explained. Captain Hitsugaya looked at him, a bit unsure what to ask. "Captain Hitsugaya." he said, making him go back to reality. "Patrol the Rukon District. There has been sightings of Hollow there and I don't want anything in the way." he ordered. Captain Hitsugaya nodded and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukon District Where Alice Is<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice kept looking out the Rukon District while hearing the boys training. She sighed at the screaming kids and closed her eyes. <em>What happened to the peaceful life I had with no one around me. I better get used to this.<em> She thought.

"You hear? Captain Kuchiki is coming here again." she heard a woman say. Alice looked down, what she said got her attention.

"Yeah, I wonder why? Maybe he's looking for someone." another girl. _This is weird. Why would he come back out here._ Alice thought.

"Come on! You need to do more than that before you take a break!" she heard Kaguya scream. She looked down and saw the boys sitting on the ground of exhaustion. She looked at the sun and saw they had good reason to be. _Four hours straight. Not bad._ She smiled.

"Give us a break. We've been doing the same thing for hours." Kaito said, gasping for breath. Alice looked down and saw he was in the best condition of them. She jumped down very quiet and leaned against the tree.

"You guys haven't heard, have you?" she said, making them look at her. "Everyone seems to be talking about it so I'm not sure, but it seems Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 is here in the Rukon District." she said, making them jump up in excitement.

"Who is he looking for?" a boy asked.

"What makes you think he's looking for someone. Anyway, I'm going to look around a bit more." she said, walking away.

"Wait, do you even know where you're going?" Kaguya called after her.

"I saw a good deal of this place of the Rukon District from the tree so I know my way around." She said, not stopping or turning. She disappeared into the trees and started roaming the streets. _Why would Byakuya come out here? And why do I feel like it has to do with me._ She thought. She was lost in thought, but still didn't crash in anyone. She sighed and made sure no one was looking before jumping over a building and heading towards an open field. She could feel the soft breeze blowing her long hair._ This is more like it. No sound of people screaming and nothing to ruin the nature._ She thought. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was back home, but a scream broke her thoughts. Her eyes shot open and looked around, but didn't see anyone. She heard the scream again, further away this time. She started running to where the sound came from and ended up with the house again, where she was staying.

"Stop, don't take that!" She heard a old voice say. She looked down and saw a old lady and some guys taking food from the trees. _We've got plenty of food for ourselves and Otohime doesn't like when some people have to starve. So she gives me some money and sends me out to buy them some food._ What Kaguya had told her echoed in her head, making her think the trees gave them food.

"Listen you old hag, you've got way to much for yourself so we need to make it fair by taking most of this off." one of the guys said, who seemed to be the leader. Alice narrowed her eyes at him and without thinking, jumped of the small hill and stopped two men who were heading towards the tree. They jumped back in surprise, making the leader turn to see what was wrong. "Who are you? Get out of our way!" he said. Alice didn't move, not did she answer. "Are you deaf? Get out of our-"

"For someone who's talking about not being fair, you seem to be very unfair yourself." Alice interrupted him. His eyes got very mad and grabbed a stick.

"You've got some nerves. I'll teach you." he said.

"Otohime! Alice!" she heard Kaguya scream.

"Don't come closer, Kaguya!" The old lady, Otohime, screamed back. The two men who tried to get to the tree grabbed her and held her in place.

"Good. Now it's just you left. Get ready for a beating of your life." he said. Alice just looked at him, not really impressed. "Let see if you can stand against me, Tsuki, the greatest fighter in the Rukon District." he announced. He had black hair, a brown kimono and blackish, yellow eyes. Self proclaimed greatest fighter in the Rukon District. Alice thought._ No matter where I am, there' always someone who thinks he's a big shot._ She sighed. He jumped at her, stick ready to hit her in the face. The stick was thick and looked heavy, but he was able to swing it with no problem. She closed her eyes and grabbed the stick with ease. _Even though Cyrilia left me and my powers have weaken, this is nothing compered to what I've been through._ She thought. "What!" he said in shock.

"Bad move." she said, throwing him 3 meters from her. He landed roughly on the ground and wasn't able to get back up.

"Boss!" the other men said, forgetting about Otohime and Kaguya and rushed to their so called ''boss''.

"Nice throw. I didn't know you were THAT strong." Kaguya complimented her.

"It's no big deal." Alice said. "Now, why did they want the tree's fruit?" she asked Otohime, getting a good look on her. She had gray hair, sea green eyes and a ocean blue kimono.

"These fruit are the best in the Rukon District. We got our house here because no one wanted to be haunted by the ones who lived here before. If someone only lives here for the fruit, they get a curse. Or so they say." she explained.

"And you haven't gotten it?" Alice asked. She shook her head.

"No, we take care of this house. So it doesn't do anything to us." Kaguya nodded in the back, agreeing with everything Otohime said.

"Well, seems like I found you rather quickly." a voice said beside them. Alice turned around and saw Byakuya, and someone else beside him. He had red hair, tattoos everywhere and a headband that she thought covered his eyebrows. He had the same kimono as Byakuya, but didn't have that white haori. Instead was a small band on his left arm.

"What could we help you with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai?" Otohime asked. _A lieutenant? Wonder if he's like a vice-leader of a Squad or something._ She thought.

"We need to talk to Alice for a bit. Come with us." he said, leading away from Kaguya and Otohime. Alice narrowed her eyes a bit and followed, seeing his lieutenant a bit suspicious of what she was doing. But he didn't see a branch in front of him and it hit him right in the face. _Careful and careless at the same time. Not many are that._ She sighed mentally. They came to a high area, where Alice could see a huge area that was completely different then the Rukon District.

"Is that where the Soul Reapers stay?" she asked. Byakuya nodded, pointing at the biggest building in the area.

"That's where we Captains have our quarters and do our work. We also go on meetings there." he explained.

"Why are you telling all of this to her, Captain Kuchiki?" his lieutenant asked, a bit confused.

"I could ask the same thing. What does this have to do with me?" she seconded the lieutenants question.

"The Head Captain wants to train you to become a Soul Reaper. You might need to know where to go if you deiced to accept his request." Byakuya explained. Alice looked over at the area, trying to make a name for it. Seritei. That's the name. A familiar voice said in her head. _Helldra?_ She asked. You got it. You know you love to fight for the right reasons and the Soul Reapers fight for the humans in the World of the Living. So this might be a good time to see if your Zanpaktou, which is the weapons the Soul Reapers use, could be the rebirth of a lost friend. He explained. Alice closed her eyes and smiled.

"Better than sitting still, not doing anything." she said. Byakuya looked at her, taking that as a yes.

"Wait a sec. What's going on, Captain?" his lieutenant asked, more confused than a goldfish who doesn't remember what happened.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Renji. Go and tell Head Captain Yamamoto that she said yes and don't ask anymore questions." Byakuya ordered him. The lieutenant, Renji, nodded and Flash Stepped away. And getting Quick Flash to work their way. Helldra added. Alice laughed and looked back at Byakuya.

"Should I tell anyone?" she asked.

"Yes. The ones you're living with. You may be training with the Head Captain, but you'll still be staying here to not get any unwanted attention. No one else must now, only those two." he said, making sure she got the message.

"OK, I get it. When do I start?" she asked, giving a very confident smile.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've gotten really good, Alice. If there were captain spaces, you'd be a captain by now." Kaguya complimented the dead tired Alice. They were mopping the dead leaves away from the path so it looked nice and Alice was having trouble just standing.<p>

"Maybe, but he works me like a dog. I haven't really changed that much in size, though. She said, seeing she still looked 13.

"It goes slower here. You can live for hundreds of years, if you don't die that is." she laughed.

"Very funny." Alice said, laughing a bit as well.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Otohime said from the door. "And doing a good job too." she smiled at them, getting two smiles back. "You should go to your friends now and give them some food. They've probably trained a lot without you. And Alice could show them a few things as well. You haven't been out in the District in a while. Just been sleeping in the house, going to train and sleeping again." she said.

"Yeah. The Head Captain was giving me a day off today because I worked more than he thought I would. So I'm ahead of schedule." she said, leaning the mop into a tree. Otohime and Kaguya nodded and the two, young girls ran to the middle of the District and calmed their paste. "You think they'll ask where I've been these last three years?" she asked Kaguya.

"I don't think, I know they will." she answered, smirking. Great. She thought. Who are you talking about? Helldra asked._ A bunch of boys wanting to be Soul Reapers. They'll train today and see if they get in tomorrow._ _Unfortunately, I won't be able to see them off._ She explained. Unfortunately or fortunately? He asked her. _That's the question, isn't it._ She laughed mentally. Anyway, Cyrilia's presence had been getting stronger the more you train. Meaning you'll have a old friend as a Zanpaktou. He said. _Yeah, but I won't be as strong just because she comes back. I need to work my way back to my original level before I can do that._ She said. They went and bought some bread for the boys and went into the area where they trained, them going hay-wire when Alice followed behind Kaguya. _Good to see them full of energy._ She thought. Seems like what you were hoping for is working. Helldra said. Alice looked at him, not getting what he meant. You've changed, Alice. And for the better this time. He laughed. Alice laughed with him, but didn't believe she had changed yet.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years after that, when Aizen Betrays the Soul Society.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice just saw smoke from Sokyo Hill. She had been given a few days off because of the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. She had broken the rules and made a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki a Substitute Soul Reaper. The execution was going to happen and Sokyo Hill. She felt a strong and unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure from there, and Byakuya's. She felt Renji's as well. He was running form the hill with Rukia with him. <em>What on earth is going on?<em> Alice thought. Relax, Alice. Everything will work out fine. A female voice told her._ I know that, Cyrilia. But I still want to know what's happening._ She answered her Zanpaktou. 4 years into her training she had started hearing the voice of her Zanpaktou and recognized the voice. She had been happy and training harder and quicker now since she had her Zanpaktou. She had gotten Shikai and was trying to get Bankai on her own. She felt Head Captain Yamamoto's Spiritual Pressure as well, two captains and a lieutenant as well. Must be something big for him to join the fight. Helldra said, surprised the old man had joined. Y_eah, too bad we can't do anything from here. I'm not allowed in either if I don't have the Head Captains permission._ Alice sighed. Just believe and focus. You'll find the right reason for this fight. Cyrilia said. Alice did as she was told and got flashes of the past.

_**Rukia being chased by Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo being cut by Byakuya, loses his Soul Reaper powers, a man named Kisuke Urahara helps him regain them. He first becomes a Hollow, fights with him for five days straight, goes to the Soul Society with a cat named Yoruichi, a girl named Orihime Inoue, a big guy named Chad Sado and a Quincy named Uryu, reaches the Soul Society and fights Gebando, gets help from fireworks expert , gets chased by Soul Reapers form every corner, gains a new friend named Hanataro from Squad 4, fights Renji and wins, meets Kenpatchi Zeraki , Captain of Squad 11 and his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, wins his fight, trains with Yoruichi, finds out he's a woman, reaches Sokyo Hill and gets Renji to take Rukia to safety.**_

_Ow, my head. That was a lot of information on one go._ Alice thought. Kneeling down from her headache. Sorry, but everything you just saw was very important. Cyrilia said._ I know, but it doesn't help me right now. I need to figure out what it meant._ She thought. Well, good luck. Helldra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time after that.<strong>

* * *

><p>"A Captain?" Alice asked, being the Head Captains office.<p>

"We have three Captain spaces open and we need people in them. You have learned Bankai form what I understand. Just show me your Shikai, how long you can fight, your Bankai and how long you can keep your Bankai active." he explained.

"But why me out of every other Soul Reaper in the Seritei?" she asked, making sure this wasn't a joke.

"Because you are the most skilled and have the most experience in fighting. Even if you haven't fought a Hollow yet, I'll make you fight one in the test to see how you cope with it. Plus, you have information we might need in the future about your own world. Is there anything you can tell me now?" he asked. Alice nodded, knowing she had to tell this or they would be completely unprepared.

"The dangers in my world aren't gone for good and they might see me as a threat even though I'm here. So we better be ready for a possible attack." she said.

"Very well. But for now, it's time for your test." he said, getting up. He flash stepped away from his office and Alice followed. She past the test and became the Captain of Squad 9, and helping against an old threat. Her heart, that used to be a layer of ice, has melted nearly completely and it's thanks to every captain and lieutenant in the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><em>There was a knock on her office door and she got back to the present.<em>

"_Come in." she called. Shuhei came in her office with some more paper._

"_Sorry, a lot of paper work this time." he sighed. Alice just laughed and told him to put it on the table. Cyrilia had hidden herself on the roof so Shuhei wouldn't see her. _

"_Well, seems like her heart will be back to normal sooner or later. And this time, it will stay unfrozen." she said to herself._

**OK, phew. That took about...3-4 days. Sorry for not writing about her test, but I didn't want you to know her Bankai just yet. If anyone has any request about what's gonna happen with Karin and Toshiro in the Rukon District, tell me in the reviews because I have no idea. Please review if you like or hate!**


	21. Friendship, Foes, Love

**OK, I've gotten one idea that was really good from quietreaper. I didn't get anything else so I'm just starting. If you do have anything you want to happen later. Tell me in the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Friendship, Foes, Love**

"Hold up Rangiku! Where are we going?" Karin asked the restless lieutenant, running for somewhere in quite a hurry.

"You'll see. Just hurry up!" she screamed back at her. Karin just sighed and kept running, but she wasn't able to run fast enough to keep up with her. Toshiro was right behind her and was a bit annoyed. _This is pointless!_ He thought. Not exactly. Timedrano said. _Why? Where the heck are we going anyway?_ He asked. _Secret, it's something to do with me being able to see into the future. One thing I can say, Rangiku and Haineko._ He said, laughing. Toshiro sighed and saw Rangiku starting to flash step. _Great. How am I supposed to follow her now?_ Karin asked. _She's gonna get it later._ Toshiro thought. He quickened his paste, grabbed Karin, swung her on his back and flash stepped after Rangiku. Karin yelped a bit of surprise, not really expecting him to do that. You seem to be a bit more careful around Toshiro, after what happened. FlameWolf giggled. _N-no I'm not! And don't bring that up!_ Karin screamed, blushing slightly. Mind if I ask why you're taking her with you? Hyourinmaru asked. _She'll get lost on her own. The reason I took her here in the first place was to get used to the place and know her way around so she doesn't have to sit in a office room all day._ Toshiro explained. Or do you just want to spend some quality time with sweet little Karin. Timedrano laughed. _Call her that in her face will end you up with a smashed in face._ Toshiro warned him. I know that, just felt like toying around a bit. But you do like her. Timedrano said, making Hyourinmaru laugh a bit as well. Toshiro ignored them and caught up with Rangiku. He let Karin off his back and saw Rangiku snickering.

"What are you trying to do, Rangiku?" he asked, annoyed already.

"That's obvious." She said, winking at them. None of them was amused and a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Come on you two! Put a smile on!" she tried, but neither of them moved.

"You've been drinking too much sake lately, Rangiku. And what happened earlier was your fault so don't think about anything." Toshiro said. Karin looked at him, unsure if she should be happy or unhappy. Calm down. Your feelings are going everywhere. And it's annoying. FlameWolf complained. _Don't act like you don't know why they're going everywhere. I've got no idea what to feel._ Karin said. Geez, that helps. A lot. FlameWolf sighed with sarcasm. _Just stop complaining._ Karin ordered. Sure, Karin. What ever you say. FlameWolf snickered.

"Can we just keep looking around the Rukon District? Fighting here won't-" Karin tried to calm them down, but Rangiku whispered something making Toshiro lose his temper.

"For the last freaking time, no!" he yelled. Karin got annoyed by him ignoring her.

"Will you let me finish before you start yelling?" Karin asked annoyed. Toshiro had actually forgotten she was even there. Nice one, Master. Hyourinmaru sighed. _Not my fault Rangiku is being a pain._ He said.

"Not really." he said, trying to make her shut up. But saying that was a big mistake on his part. Karin got mad and a bit sad as well. Uhhh, Karin? FlameWolf asked, but Karin had already learned how to stop their connection and didn't hear what she said. She saw Toshiro looking at Rangiku and kept yelling at her. She had blocked out the sound and very quickly but quietly left. She didn't even know why she left. She just felt like being alone right now. _First ignoring me then says he doesn't care about what I say. What a good friend._ She thought, not really sure if she felt like that. She ended up in a open field with barley any sound at all, just the wind blowing. _This is nice._ She thought. She lay down on the grass and just let the wind blow through her short hair.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Hill Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where did she go?" Toshiro asked.<p>

"You shouldn't have ignored her, Captain!" Rangiku said, mad that Karin left because of him.

"You're just as much to blame, maybe even more. We just have to find her, nothing else." he said, not feeling like wasting time with arguing with Rangiku again.

"You make it sound so easy. She could be just about anywhere in the Rukon District by now." Rangiku whined. Let's hope no one form our world thinks of her as bait. Timedrano said, sounding very concerned. _What are you saying? Someone from your world?_ Toshiro asked. Yeah. FlameWolf went there to heal Karin's nightmare quicker, making a portal from there to here. They know FlameWolf's master is here and will do anything to kill her. Timedrano explained. Toshiro's eyes widen with shock and ran as fast as he could, ignoring Rangiku this time. _Why do they want her dead?_ He asked while he was running. He went a route which didn't have that many people. FlameWolf is the reason there's two side of Darkness. She changed the Rules when we still lived as flesh and blood. Timedrano said. _Two sides of Darkness?_ Toshiro asked. I'll get more into later. Anyway, because of that she's seen as the most dangerous threat other then the Guardians. He explained. _Guardians? As in the ones who made peace?_ Toshiro asked randomly. And still holding it, trying as hard as they can anyway. Timedrano added. Toshiro kept running, trying to feel Karin's Spiritual Pressure. _Dang it, why can't I find her?_ He asked. I can't sense her connection with FlameWolf, meaning she cut it off. She's an open target like this. Hyourinmaru said, trying to track her Spirit. _Timedrano, can you sense her?_ Toshiro asked. Yes, but it's very weak. Timedrano answered. _That's fine, just lead me to where she is._ Toshiro ordered. Straight ahead. Timedrano said. Please be OK. Toshiro hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>With Karin<strong>

* * *

><p>"How long am I gonna sit here?" Karin asked herself. She sat up and got her contact with FlameWolf again. <span>Man, you sure know how to cause trouble. Timedrano has been trying to get to me for a while now. Toshiro's worried sick about you.<span> FlameWolf explained. _I can take care of myself and he should know that. _Karin huffed. Not why he's worried. She said, looking away and ears down. Karin looked at her, confused by what she meant. She felt a strong aura above her and automatically looked up, seeing a huge gape in the sky. _What the heck is that?_ She asked, standing up. She didn't take her eyes off it, making sure nothing came at her. It was like when a Hollow came when she was playing soccer with Toshiro. But it seemed different. It just kept growing and growing, but it didn't seem like anything was coming out. Karin, I think you better run. FlameWolf said. Karin nodded and was about to turn, but she wasn't able to lift her legs. She looked down and saw grass tangling around her feet. _What the heck is going on?_ She asked again. The grass started making its way up her leg and nearing her waist. Karin, get moving before- FlameWolf's voice got cut off by something. Karin tried to yell, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. _What's going on? I can't talk!_ She thought.

"You'll be a nice meal, young Fire Master." she heard a voice coming from the same place the hole was. She looked up, seeing a huge, grass, green snake coming down towards her. She froze in fear, not sure if she should try to get loose, or just stay put hoping it wouldn't attack her. "Frozen like someone that has just been killed. You sure know how to get ready for fate." it slivered._ I'm guessing I'm it's lunch._ Karin thought.

"I'm not anyone's lunch!" she was suddenly able to scream, but she didn't want to scream that. She got her right hand over her mouth, her left hand stuck.

"Surprised? My powers won't let you talk on your own, but it will make you say what you're thinking after I've said anything. Since I started talking about a meal, you started thinking something like that. But that's not the kind of meal I meant." it slivered.

"Then what did you mean?" Karin asked, once again by force.

"Your Spiritual Pressure smells lovely. But I'm not a Bount or Hollow, I'm a Spirit. One without a Master. The way we survive, is devouring the Masters of Spirits that has an advantage against us. Me, a Grass Spirit, will love the taste of your power, a Fire Master." it said, licking around his mouth. The grass kept growing around her, Karin trying struggling to get free. _It's no use. It's tight, very tight._ She thought. The grass kept going, grabbing her right hand and pulled into her side. It got around her chest and eating her breath. She gasped hardly for breath, trying not to black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's location.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Better hurry, Toshiro. Someone's already looking for lunch and found Karin tasty.<span> Timedrano said. Toshiro started speeding up, but for some reason, he didn't use Flash Step. Why aren't you using Flash Step? Hyourinmaru asked._ I don't want to accidentally go past her so I'm going as fast as I can without it._ He explained. He stopped in a big meadow with a strong presence was surrounding the area. _What is that? Or who is that._ Toshiro asked. Not good, get going Toshiro! Timedrano yelled. _What's going on?_ He asked, running towards the presence. It's Grakas, a snake Spirit of Nature. He loves feeding off a Fire Spirit if he finds a weak one. But he's mostly into killing Fire Masters. Meaning Karin could be his next meal. He said. _I'm not gonna let her become someones lunch._ He said, running through a forest. Not like that, Toshiro. She'll be like a living person, just dead at the same time. He sucks out every last bit of his preys soul, making them what we call a Future Shell. He explained. _Future Shell? Why do you call them that?_ Hyourinmaru asked. Because, anyone who gets their soul sucked out, sooner or later become vessels for Spirits. I'll explain more later, but for now focus on finding her before that happens. Timedrano said. Toshiro nodded and got to another open field, seeing Karin and a giant snake. That's him! Get moving Toshiro! Timedrano yelled. Toshiro grabbed Hyourinmaru and swung it towards Grakas.

"Rain over the frosted heaven, Hyourinmaru!" he yelled. A ice dragon went towards Grakas and started freezing the ground. The grass holding Karin also started freezing. _Toshiro...?_ She thought. The ice shattered and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. _That was close._ He thought. You better hurry. FlameWolf's power hasn't returned to her yet and Hyourinmaru doesn't do that much damage to him. Timedrano said. _What should I do then?_ Toshiro asked. Focus and relax. You've got two weapons, not just one. Timedrano explained. Each Spirit has a weapon form as well, just like a Zanpaktou. The Spirit and the Master creates a weapon suitable for both of them. Toshiro didn't quite understand, but he did know that he could use Timedrano instead of Hyourinmaru. _How do I call the other weapon?_ He asked. The first time, the Spirit takes a bit control and do it for it's Master. That helps the Master understand what he or she have to do next time. He explained. _OK, just make sure she doesn't get hurt._ Toshiro said, Timedrano taking over.

"So, a Soul Reaper has come to help the little girl. A Captain to boot. This will be a tasty dinner for me." Grakas said.

"Not while I'm here." Timedrano said.

"What? A Soul Reaper who's a Master? Now there's something you don't often see." Grakas slivered. "But it doesn't matter, you'll be dead anyway." he sent his tail right towards Timedrano and he jumped right up. The tail kept following after him, but each time it nearly hit him, Timedrano jumped out of the way. He doesn't know that I'm a Time Spirit. It's futile to try and attack me. He thought. He held out his hand and created a sword similar to how Hyourinmaru looked. The only difference was that there was a small clock that kept ticking on it. _Why so similar?_ Toshiro asked. Easier for both of us since I know Hyourinmaru as well as you do thanks to your memory. Timedrano explained. _What about the ticking clock?_ He asked. If this fight takes to long, the clock will give it's user a final spruce of power to finish the fight, but will leave him or her very tired. In your case, if you fight takes to long, it will give you power and leave you tired afterward. Meaning you won't be able to use Hyourinmaru. He explained. Toshiro nodded and felt a powerful energy flowing through his body and giving him strength. _Is this your power?_ He asked. Yeah, and it'll be more then enough to get rid of this over-grown worm. Timedrano answered. He held his sword over his head and swung it horizontally right at Grakas. A giant wave of energy came from the sword, like Getsuga Tensho. It hit it's target and sliced the snake in two. He yelled in pain and disappeared into the grass. Timedrano landed on the ground and let Toshiro get back in control. Karin looked at him in awe. _Wow, that's some power he has._ She thought. You can use the same ability if you train hard enough. FlameWolf said, their connection back. Karin tried to talk to her, but her mind and chest were still in pain. He blocked your mind and crushed the breath out of you so that you're hurting in those two areas is no surprise. FlameWolf said. I'll leave you alone so you can relax and get you strength back. Karin nodded and their connection went off again. Toshiro looked over to Karin and saw she was still sitting on the ground, gasping for breath. She's gone through a lot today. How about we go back to Rangiku and see if she can rest there. Timedrano said. Toshiro nodded and slowly walked over to Karin.

"You OK?" he asked. Karin was about to answer, but a big cough came up her throat and cut her off before she could say anything. "I'll take that as a no." he sighed. Karin didn't look up at him, her chest felt like it was going to explode. Toshiro looked at her and sighed. He got down, lifted Karin up bride-style and Flash Stepped to the hill again.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Hill<strong>

* * *

><p>Rangiku started into nothing while waiting for her Captain to come back. I hope he's OK. She thought. She heard someone land on the ground behind her and turned, seeing Toshiro carrying Karin, who looked broken.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, Toshiro Flash Stepping behind her.

"Just get her something to drink so she can clear her throat. She'll be fine once she starts breathing normally." he ordered, putting Karin down. Rangiku nodded and Flash Stepped away. Karin sat on the ground, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Relax, Karin. Everything will be OK." he said, softly patting her on the head. You better get ready for my prophesy to come true. Timedrano laughed. _What do you mean?_ Toshiro asked. Remember what I said? About something Rangiku and Haineko? Toshiro sighed once he remembered._ Can't you tell me anything?_ He asked. Sorry, not until you can do it yourself. Timedrano snickered.

"Captain, I've got the drink!" he heard his lieutenant yelling. He turned around and saw her coming with a bottle.

"I'm...fine, Toshiro. I don't need...anything." she tried to say, but not helping.

"No, you're not. If you can get something to drink to clear your throat so you can breath normally, then I'll believe you if you say you're OK." he said, sitting down beside her. Karin wanted to keep arguing, but she was tired of all the shouting from earlier and just softly put her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Rangiku drinking whatever was in that bottle.

"What is in that bottle anyway?" Karin asked, pointing towards Rangiku. Haineko came afterward with a small cup with water and handed it over to Karin.

"I'll see if there's anything you could eat." she said, leaving. Toshiro looked over at Rangiku and smelled something making him annoyed. _Don't tell me that's what I think it is._ He sighed. Bingo, sake. Hyourinmaru said, covering his nose by the foul smell. Karin just stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey, you two seem to be OK. I wonder what happened." Rangiku said in a really strange voice. _What the?_ Karin thought. I'm out of here! Timedrano said. I second that. Hyourinmaru said, both of them leaving. Toshiro got up so he could get Rangiku to calm down, but she was hitting everywhere and hit him right on Karin again. They both fell to the ground with a big bump. Rangiku laughed like a maniac, but collapsed and fell asleep afterward.

Karin slowly opened her eyes and was looking at the ground. _What...happened?_ She thought. She moved her head to look up, but something made her stop. She saw a arm right beside her left arm and froze for a second. After she got over it, she quickly moved her head up and meet Toshiro's cold eyes. Her face reflected in his eyes and made her freeze again. Not because of his cold eyes, but by how close they were. His hair was neatly on her forehead and some over her eyes. His left arm she had seen earlier moved a bit closer to her arm and was touching it now and his right arm was over her head. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were really big with shock. His calm and soft breathing was blowing some of her hair away from her forehead, but his hair was kept in place.

"T-Toshiro, could y-you get...of me?" she asked, but she wasn't very convincing.

"Y-yeah." he said starting to move. He lifted his right arm and placed beside her waist, not touching her though. He put his hand on a stone, and one big coincidences, it started rolling and he lost his balance. His forehead hitting hers, making Toshiro react to it. He instantly put his arm on the ground right beside her waist. Karin closed her eyes closed, she was scared that he would fall on her. She could feel something on the right side of her nose and opened her eyes. Toshiro was right in her face, his nose on the right side of hers. His forehead was tucked into her hair on her forehead, pressing her a bit into the ground. She could hear his heart beating, a nice, fast rhythm. He could hear hers as well, but much faster than his. He didn't know what he was doing, but sorta following instinct. He slowly moved towards her and got closer to her lips. Karin stayed put, afraid to move a muscle._ I don't know if I'm afraid because he's so close or if I don't want him to get hurt._ She thought. She felt her body getting really tired all of a sudden, her eyes starting to close. Toshiro reacted to this and moved a bit closer, nearly with her lips. Her eyes were closed shut, Toshiro about 2 centimeters from her. He closed his eyes completely and just moved a bit, getting a small taste of her lips. Karin tightly shut her eyes, not wanting Toshiro to think she hated him for doing that. He slowly moved his hand into her waist, making her moan a bit. He deepened the kiss a bit, Karin moving a bit up as well. But they both stopped when they heard screaming behind them.

"Get up you old hag!" the voice was screaming. Toshiro broke the kiss and looked behind him, seeing Haineko screaming at the fast asleep Rangiku. He sighed a bit, got up and pulled Karin with him. Karin still hadn't really gotten her balance yet and fell on Toshiro again, making him laugh and smile a bit.

"Sorry about before." he whispered to Karin, making her hesitate a bit before she said anything.

"It's...no..." she tried to get the words out, but she couldn't get them right. Toshiro just laughed a bit, giving her a small, sweet kiss on her cheek. She blushed like crazy by him just being close. Boy, what the heck did that boy do to you? You're like a tomato, not human. FlameWolf said, surprised by how red she was._ N-Nothing!_ She screamed. Wow, what the heck happened while we were gone? Timedrano asked. I would like to know the same thing. Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro just laughed mentally. _I'm not telling. You should have to been here to see it._ He said. You wouldn't have done it if we were there. He said. He just laughed a bit and went a bit away from her ear.

"Are you going to see Alice to get some information about Spirits? It could help." Toshiro said. Karin thought for a second and nodded, Toshiro going close to her ear again. "Then come over to my office afterward. I've got something I want to tell you." he said. Her eyes widen as he said those words. He moved away from her and went over to Haineko. "Get her to Squad 4 and check what she just drank. I doubt it's sake, she doesn't collapse of that." he ordered. Haineko nodded, puller over her shoulder and went over to Squad 4. Toshiro got Karin on his back and went over to Squad 9, hearing her heart beat into his back. He smiled and went right over to the office. "Remember what I said." he smiled at her. She slowly nodded and saw him walking away. Please tell me he doesn't plan on doing what I think he is. FlameWolf's voice sounded like she didn't mean what she said. Be careful, Karin. He might want to have some fun. She laughed. Karin just stood there, frozen. _I'm just going to talk to Alice, nothing else._ Karin answered.

**OK, this seem to be a good time to stop this chapter. I wonder what Toshiro wants to tell Karin? And how will the last incident affect Karin's heart? Please review if you like or hate!**


	22. The Fourth Member

OK, apparently people really liked the last chapter so I'm writing as fast as I can. But I'm going to do a lot of school work so it might take some time anyway. But I'll write it as fast as I can. This chapter will be a bit shorter, but the next one will be a lot longer. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

The Fourth Member

Karin knocked on Alice's door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." someone inside said. She slowly opened the door and saw Alice sitting on the bench. "Can I help with something, Karin?" she asked. Karin hesitated a bit. She didn't know if she would get her and or just make her annoyed by her questions.

"Could you tell a bit more about Spirits and Masters?" she asked plainly. Alice looked at her, smiling just a bit.

"Something caught your mind?" she asked. She needed a good enough reason to tell a newbie more about something she might not understand.

"Earlier, when I was in the Rukon District with Toshiro and Rangiku, a Spirit without a Master tried to ''Eat me''." she said, a bit more press on the last two words. Alice looked at her, wondering if what she just said was true. It was. Remember the snake Spirit we fought some time back? We killed his Master and he's the kind of Spirit that can find a different Master. Cyrilia said._ Oh no, not him._ She sighed mentally.

"What so you want to know?" she asked. Karin thought about where to begin, she had millions of question.

"Why am I so important to the man who brought me here?" she asked, thinking that was the most important question. Alice closed her eyes and leaned back in the bench.

"That could be because of your Spirit. It's because of her Darkness is split in two. But also, the reason why humans and Spirits can live together in peace. She came over to the Guardian Spirits, or The Two Royal Dragons as they're called, and over heard them talking about sealing Spirits completely off to humans. But she thought that we could live together in different dimensions, but as one as well. They left some of their dimension behind in the human world to the Royal Family of that time and everyone after that has taken care of it, until 13 years ago. There were two sons of the last King who had to choose one of them. The one chosen was the smarter and stronger one of them. He was also the nicer one of them. He married a nice, young woman. I don't know the name of them, but I hear they were the greatest who ever ruled the land ever. But his brother tried to murder his first daughter when she was a year old, making the new ruler distrust him. He exiled him from the castle and two years after that had a second child. Like a old prophecy foretold, once the two of starts are around, the world will fall and rise again. The other son came back, ready to get revenge on his brother, and succeeded. He killed the King and his Queen, but people say the princesses escaped somehow. I don't know anymore then that, but I do know that all that was connected with what FlameWolf did." she explained. Karin took some time to take all that in, thinking that one small thing that one Spirit did had done all of that.

"So, everything that happened back then was all because FlameWolf wanted the humans and Spirits to live in harmony?" Karin tried to sum up what she just had told her. Alice nodded and looked at Karin.

"Is there something else?" she asked. Karin nodded, looking at the ground.

"Since you have two Spirits, does that mean no one ever attacked you when you were back home? I mean, no one else had two Spirits so they must have respected you a lot." she asked. Alice laughed a bit at that question.

"No, because I had two Spirits, I was attacked 24:7. No one left me alone, which is one of the reasons I came to the Soul Society." she explained. Karin laughed a bit, seeing Alice smiling as well. "Well, you should get going back to Captain Hitsugaya's office. He would get worried if you were here too long." Alice said. Karin nodded and headed for the door. "Wait a second, I nearly forgot." she shouted after Karin. Karin turned around and looked back at her." Do you want me to train you? I could help you get better with your powers. I'm going to talk to Captain Hitsugaya about this as well." she asked. Karin looked at her, thinking about her offer.

"Sure, I could use the practice." she answered. Alice smiled and nodded. Karin left the office and headed for Toshiro's office. Scared? You don't know what he wanted. FlameWolf reminded her. _I know that, and yes. I am a bit scared._ Karin admitted. Good. I've seen many people who has lived without fear and they become insane in the end. Fear can be good and bad if you think about it. FlameWolf explained. Karin nodded and kept walking.

Alice did some paper work again once Shuhei came back with some more. This is Dejavu galore. You've been doing this everyday you've been here. Helldra complained. _I'm the one doing it and I'm not complaining, so you shouldn't either._ Alice told him. Helldra got the message and kept his mouth shut.

"I could start if you want." Shuhei said, putting the papers on the desk.

"No, it's OK. I'll do it." Alice said. "By the way, is everything OK in the Squad?" she asked him.

"Yes, Captain. Although I did hear something strange from Momo earlier." Shuhei reported.

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"She said she had been hearing weird voice around Rangiku when she was lying unconscious on the bed in Squad 4. Apparently she drank something and blacked out." he explained.

"Wait, Rangiku is in Squad 4 because she blacked out of drinking something? What did she drink?" Alice asked.

"Haineko thought it was sake, but she doesn't collapse of sake. She's been drinking to much of it to do that anymore. So it had to be something else." Shuhei explained."

"What did she get the drink in?" Alice asked.

"A bottle, easily mixed with a sake bottle. Why?" Shuhei said.

"No, it's nothing. Could you go and see if she's OK? I'll be there in a bit." Alice said. Shuhei nodded, thinking his Captain had reasons to be secretive. He left her office and Alice sighed. _I don't like this. If someone made Rangiku drink that, it could be anything._ She thought. Then let's make sure that she's OK. Cyrilia told her. Yeah, and we'll take care of searching for anything else. Helldra added. Alice nodded and got up from her seat.

**Squad 4**

Momo was standing beside Rangiku's bed, seeing her friend unconscious. _I hope she'll be OK._ She thought. Relax, Momo. Rangiku may be lazy, but she's strong too. She'll be just fine. Tobiume tried to comfort her. Momo nodded, looking behind her. Shuhei came in and saw her.

"You OK, Momo?" he asked. Momo nodded, but she knew that he could see through her. "You don't need to sit here all the time you know. I can take over if you want." he said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm worried about Rangiku. What did she drink and who gave it to her?" She asked.

"No clue. Captain Skysilver seemed very distracted when I told her what had happened to her. Maybe it's some connection to her old life or something. I got no idea." Shuhei told her. Momo looked at Rangiku, seeing she was sleeping peacefully. _Please, wake up soon. I bet Toshiro is worried about you too._ Momo thought. _You better wake up, Rangiku. Momo would sit here for days waiting for you to get back up._ Shuhei thought.

**Rangiku's inner World**

Rangiku looked around a bit, unsure where she was.

"Hello?" she called.

"No need to feel so insecure just because you don't know where you are." a calm, gentle voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rangiku yelled.

"You love to laze around. But when danger's near, you get into the fight. I like that about you, Rangiku Matsumoto." the voice said.

"How do you know my name?" Rangiku asked, calming down a bit.

"You should have expected as much. I did get you in here to begin with." the voice said.

"How? And what the heck did I drink?" she asked, remembering the weird taste in the drink.

"It was Spirit Water. A Master of Water, Ice or Weather uses it to get themselves knocked out so they can talk to their Spirit's. You on the other hand, had to drink so I could meet you." the voice explained.

"Master? Like what Captain Skysilver used to be? Captain Hitsugaya explained a bit what they talked about in their meetings." Rangiku said.

"You seem to know Alice, but do you know how important she was in our worlds survival?" the voice asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything about that." Rangiku said.

"I see, then I guess she's just as secretive as usual. Anyway, you need to figure out how I look like and what kind of Spirit I am." the voice said.

"I've already got a hint of the type, but name and how you look, no clue." Rangiku said.

"Then use this inner world to find out. You'll know in no time at all." the voice said, then disappearing.

"Not much help." Rangiku sighed and started looking around. _I don't see a thing here that could help me. This area is open and empty. Nothing compered to the-_ She interrupted her own thoughts by thinking. _That's it! This has to be a different dimension. Although a inner world is a different dimension in it's self, this seems different from even that. Not sure how to explain it though._ She thought. Suddenly, it changed into her flying through a savannah of sort. There was a lot of water around, making Rangiku think for a second. _Defiantly a water element. But this change must be a second element._ She thought.

"You've done pretty well, but I won't let you find out of my second power just yet. Now that you've figured out what kind of Spirit I am, can you picture how I look in your head?" the voice asked again. Rangiku closed her eyes and focused. She started seeing something, but it was very unclear. She focused even harder, making it more visible. _A dragon. Hind legs, but no arms, two big wings being used to fly and grab, a long neck with a diamond crystal around it, two horns on each side of the head and spikes all the way down to the tail tip._ She though. "Impressive. Now you know what to expect, I can show myself." the voice said. A dragon, just as Rangiku had described came flying down to her, her scales as blue as the ocean itself and eyes as bright as a diamond and as deep as space. "My name is Watereliena, and you are my Master." she said.

"Not a very normal name, then again having a dragon pulling you into a inner world isn't normal to begin with." Rangiku laughed.

"True, but as much this isn't normal it is to you Soul Reapers, it's just as much normal for Masters. You should not tell anyone you're a Master. They need to figure out for themselves and having Captain Hitsugaya as a Captain will help them know a lot faster." Watereliena said.

"How come?" Rangiku asked.

"Wait and you'll see." she answered.

"Aw, come on! Is that a rule or something?" Rangiku asked.

"Actually, it is. Good guess." Watereliena laughed.

"Fine, I'll find out on my own then. Is that allowed?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, I you do it while actually doing something else. In other words, you can't go snooping around for your answers." Watereliena explained. "But you should just rest. The Spirit Water will wear off soon." she said, disappearing. Rangiku smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**Outside Toshiro's Office**

Karin breathed deeply out for a second. You really are a bit scared. Just relax, it might not be as bad as we think. FlameWolf tried to calm her. _Thanks for trying, but I won't be that easily calmed. Just ask Toshiro yourself._ Karin sighed. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, seeing Toshiro doing some paper work. He looked up from his work right at her, making Karin blush a bit.

"That was quick. You got your answers?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. What did you want to tell me?" Karin asked, wanting to get it over with. Toshiro looked at her before he started laughing. _Why is he laughing?_ Karin thought. Who knows. Maybe something you said made him laugh. FlameWolf said. Karin just waited for Toshiro to explain himself.

"You seem very curious and incurious at the same time." he laughed. Karin got rid of her blush and got annoyed instead.

"Just shut up and tell me already!" she yelled at him. He kept laughing a bit, but got up from his seat and looked at her. Karin froze like she had before, but she was trying not to seem scared of nervous.

"Fine, since you're that eager to know." he said. But her still didn't tell her right away, instead he wanted her to feel a bit...flushed. He went closer to her, staring right into her eyes. Karin stepped back for every step he took towards her. She ended up backed into the door, Toshiro's right arm right beside her head. She didn't move a muscle, she stood as still as a statue and barley blinked. He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes making hers cold and warm at the same time, his left arm in her hair and his nose on hers. "Karin..." he started, moving a bit closer. Karin waited for him to finish his sentence, eyes widen. She knew what he wanted to tell her now, and was a bit scared. _Please._ She thought. _Please don't let anyone else hear this, especially Ichigo._ She kept hoping the same over and over again. Toshiro opened his mouth and started finishing his sentence.

**OK, I'll stop here. Please review if you like or hate!**


	23. Hidden Feelings

**OK, some people didn't liked the ending I had for the last chapter, so I'm writing for my life here :D. This chapter will be out on the day of my birthday, just cause I want something special to post on my birthday. Anyway, I'm starting this chapter with a small flashback to how the last chapter ended. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hidden Feelings**

"_Karin..." he started, moving a bit closer. Karin waited for him to finish his sentence, eyes widen. She knew what he wanted to tell her now, and was a bit scared. __Please.__ She thought. Please don't let anyone else hear this, especially Ichigo. She kept hoping the same over and over again. Toshiro opened his mouth and started finishing his sentence._

Karin stood frozen, waiting for him to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I love you." he said. A second afterward, he slammed his lips on Karin's and didn't waste much time. Karin quickly became lost in the kiss and didn't try stopping him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Toshiro put his left hand in her hair and the other hand around her waist. She started sinking down to the floor, Toshiro following her. They broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"I..." Karin tried to gasp out, but she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Toshiro smiled and went closer so she didn't have to talk so loud. "love you too." she whispered. Toshiro laughed a bit, but Karin knew he was happy. He kissed her again and his tongue asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues started fighting for dominance. Toshiro had clearly the upper hand, being above Karin. He slightly pushed her head up, allowing him to push his tongue further down. Karin gave a big moan, making Toshiro smirk. He broke their kiss when they needed more air. Karin rested her head on his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat.

"Tired?" Toshiro asked. Karin nodded, feeling like she could drop any second. Toshiro smiled, picked up the tired girl and laid her on the bench. "Just rest then, OK?" he said. Karin smiled and closed her eyes. But before she fell asleep, Toshiro gave her one more, deep kiss before she could fall asleep. He lifted his head and she instantly fell asleep once he stopped. Sleep well Karin. He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Momo sat by the side of the bed, sleeping on the side of Rangiku's bed. Rangiku slowly opened her eyes and saw Momo asleep. She's always worrying over others. But she nearly worries about herself. Rangiku thought. Good friends like you are watching over her, so she most likely thinks she doesn't have to care about herself. You've got her back, she's got yours. Watereliena explained. Maybe, but she still needs to be careful. Rangiku said. She shook her a bit, making her open her eyes.<p>

"Rangiku...?" she said. She looked up and her eyes widen with joy when she saw Rangiku smiling. "Rangiku! You're awake!" Momo cried.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" she asked.

"Not a day. Captain Skysilver told me you'd be OK and would wake up some time today." Momo explained.

"Wait, Captain Skysilver was here?" Rangiku asked. Momo nodded and explained what had happened.

Flashback

Alice opened the door to Squad 4's hospital and saw Momo and Shuhei beside Rangiku, who was lying on the bed.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" she asked. They turned to her and shook their head. "I'm sure she's fine, but I want to check something to be sure." she said. She want on the other side of her bed and put her hand over Rangiku's face. What is she doing? Checking her Spiritual Pressure? Momo thought. Alice closed her eyes and felt a strong presence, like waves on the ocean. So, a Water Master. I had a feeling it had to be something more then drinking something. She thought. Maybe it was Spirit Water. What you used before, remember? Cyrilia said. Yeah, I remember. Alice said.

"Um...what's wrong Captain Skysilver?" Momo asked, worried.

"No, it's nothing. She'll be waking up soon this day." Alice said, leaving the room. I hope she's right, for both Rangiku's sake and Momo's. Shuhei thought.

"So, she knew I was going to wake up later today?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, but I still think you should be here and rest until tomorrow. You still seem really tired." Momo said. Rangiku nodded and they started babbling about all sort of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin woke up, still in Toshiro's office. <span>You two completely forgot about me, Timedrano and Hyourinmaru.<span> FlameWolf laughed. Karin's face blushed, but not that much anymore. Seems like you've gotten used to other people talking about him. She complimented her. _I know that, but I'm still a bit shy about that kind of thing._ Karin admitted.

"Someones awake. Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Toshiro said behind her. She turned and met his lips. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. He broke it and looked at her. "I bet FlameWolf talked to you." he said. Karin nodded.

"Good guess. Hyourinmaru and your Spirit do the same?" Karin asked. Toshiro nodded, sighing.

_Flashback_

_Toshiro sat down by his desk once Karin had fallen asleep. _Someone forgot about us. Never thought you'd do that, Toshiro._ Timedrano laughed. _Yeah, but you seem a lot more calm now that you've said it._ Hyourinmaru snickered. Will you two just leave me alone? This doesn't have anything to do with you. Toshiro sighed. _No, we won't leave you alone._ They both said at the same time. Geez, what's wrong with you two? Wait a sec, if you two are like this, how will FlameWolf be? Toshiro asked. _Worse, believe me._ Timedrano answered. Toshiro sighed, thinking about how she would be. I feel sorry for Karin. He thought. S_he'll be fine, so relax and start thinking about how to give the girl a good time._ Hyourinmaru chuckled. Will you two give it a rest? Toshiro asked. They both laughing, answering his question._

"You serious?" Karin asked. Toshiro nodded his head, smiling a bit. "What's up?" she asked.

"I heard Rangiku woke up, but she's staying in the hospital till tomorrow. So tomorrow, if Rangiku finds out, we won't be left alone." he said. Karin getting the picture quick, jumped on the head of the bench and was closer to Toshiro's chest.

"So, secret or not?" she asked. Toshiro looked at her, making her know his answer. "OK, secret. I think that's the best too. Ichigo would not like the sound of what happened here." Karin pointed out.

"Darn it, forgot about him." Toshiro sighed. Karin started laughing. _How could someone forget how Ichigo can be? _She thought, still laughing. Toshiro laughed a bit too and kissed her forehead. Karin closed her eyes and let him do what he was doing. "What did you ask Alice? You don't have to tell if you don't want to." he asked.

"I just asked more about Spirits, nothing more. But she did offer to train me which I took. I need to learn how to use my powers correctly or I'll be a sitting duck." Karin answered.

"Even if you were, I would protect you with my life." Toshiro said. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly moved from each other. The door opened and Ichigo was standing in the opening. P_hew, nearly._ Karin sighed. _Geez, this guy knows the worst timing._ Toshiro thought annoyed.

"You to seem OK. Has anything happened?" he asked.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki. If something would have happened, we would have told you." Toshiro said, still a bit annoyed.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt being sure." Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"Not for you, but for me. I can take care of myself, Ichigo." Karin snapped back. Ichigo reacted to what she said and didn't seem happy.

"It's true, Ichigo. Even I know that." Toshiro backed her up. Ichigo snorted and left. _Uh oh, this might be bad. _Karin thought._ I think I made him more annoyed. _Toshiro nervously laughed mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're gonna train Karin?" Shuhei asked. Alice nodded and looked at the paper she had before her. This isn't from the Head Captain. Who's this from anyway? Alice thought.<p>

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's from Captain Zeraki, strange enough." Shuhei said. Alice looked at him and read the paper.

''I want to know if what you said the fight with that sneaky bastard is true. And what better way to do so then a fight. If you're not a coward, then meet me by Squad 11's training area. And bring your lieutenant as well. I want him to see how strong you look once I've crushed you.''

The letter ended like that, making Alice sigh. "What did he want?" Shuhei asked.

"A fight. Apparently he's heard about my and Ichigo against Merlik. So he wants to see if I am as strong or if Merlik is just weak. And he wants you there as well, so he can see your face when he crushes me. If he crushes me that is." Alice explained. Shuhei looked at her, a bit worried what might happen in their fight. "Relax Shuhei, I'll be fine." she said, getting up form her seat.  
>"If you say so, Captain." he said, still worried. They left her office and headed for Squad 11.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"You think she'll come?" Squad 11's Fourth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, asked his Captain.<p>

"Who knows, but she'll defiantly come here to tell me her answer sooner or later." Kenpatchi said.

"Tch, then I can fight Shuhei. I'm so bored I could fight just about anyone." Squad 11's Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame, huffed.

"Boldy's bored, Kenny. What should we tell him to do?" Squad 11's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, laughed. Ikkaku got annoyed and a vain popped on his head.

"To be honest, I didn't expect the lieutenant of Squad 11 to act like that." they heard someone behind them. They turned and saw Alice coming towards them, Shuhei behind her.

"So, you came. I was starting to wonder if you'd back out." Kenpatchi laughed.

"When something like this comes up, I make sure it's taken care of." Alice told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Then let's get going then, shall we?" Kenpatchi said.

* * *

><p><strong>About 1-2 hours later in Squad 4...<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was intense. You should be more careful around him." Shuhei advised his Captain, who was sitting on a bed wrapped in bandages.<p>

"I know, but it ended in a tie anyway so I'm good." Alice sighed.

"What were you thinking taking on Captain Zeraki? He's mad!" Rangiku screamed. She was in the bed beside Alice and was throwing a fit when Shuhei had told them what had happened.

"You sure you're OK, Captain Skysilver?" Momo asked. Alice nodded, but she felt pain all over her body. Next time, try and use me or something. Helldra told her. If she'd did that, they would have known something was up and could easily understand that she was still a Master. Cyrilia said. _You two can discuss it without me. I need to get out of here so I can get ready to train Karin. I'll have to talk to Captain Hitsugaya as well_. Alice thought. They both nodded and left her alone to heal.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have plans for the next chapter. Plus, I wanted it posted today. Anyway. Next chapter will be mostly Karin, Alice and Toshiro, Barley anyone else just to get that out of the way. Also, this story will soon be over. A few chapter's left and I'll stop this story. Please review if you like or hate!**


	24. Training Day and Memory Song

**OK, this chapter will be longer and not many other characters other then Alice, Toshiro and Karin. Anyway, let's get this started. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Training Day and Memory Song**

Karin and Toshiro were walking towards Alice's Office. Why is you lover boy coming again? FlameWolf asked. _Stop calling him that and he's coming to ask if she's going to train him as well. We both know she had two Spirits I think, but that's got nothing to do with it. He needs training too._ Karin told her. Sure, lover boy wants to train with you. That's all I need. FlameWolf laughed. _How long are you gonna keep calling him that?_ Karin asked. Not sure. For as long as I feel like I think. FlameWolf snickered. Karin sighed and kept walking, Toshiro noticing something was off.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Karin shook her head, not wanting him to know what was really up. They reached Alice's and knocked on the door.  
>"If you want training, that's the wrong place to knock." someone said behind them. It wasn't a voice they recognized so they turned in a hurry, Toshiro ready to draw his sword. They saw a Zanpaktou, a dragon Zanpaktou.<p>

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"My name is Cyrilia, I'm Alice's Zanpaktou. You have a dragon Zanpaktou as well, right Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked. Toshiro nodded, letting go of Hyourinmaru. "Then you should know how powerful one can be. Also how hard to control. Follow me." she said, walking towards the outside, Toshiro right behind her. Karin didn't know what she meant, but just followed after them. They saw Alice up in a tree looking up at the sky, thinking about something. "Alice, they're here." Cyrilia said. Alice turned and gave them both a small smile.

"Hello Karin, and Captain Hitsugaya. I had a feeling you both would come here." she said, jumping down to them. Toshiro nodded and Karin smiled. "So, shall we?" She said, Toshiro and Karin nodding. They all went into Squad 9's training grounds, ready for their training. "First of all, you need to be able to summon your Spirits into their true from. You already know how they look, so you should be able to summon them without to much trouble. Plus, they've taken over your own bodies too, so you know how their power is like." Alice started.

"Maybe, but how do you summon them? There has to be more then just knowing how they look." Toshiro asked. Karin nodded and looked at Alice, but she was just smiling.

"That is for you two to figure out. Cyrilia, why don't you go and get the third new Master so she can train as well." Alice told her Zanpaktou.

"As you wish." she said, Flash Stepping away.

"Wait, you've found another Master?" Karin asked. Alice nodded and the two began to think about how to summon their Spirits.

"Just to let you two know, each Spirit must be summon in a different way. And the answer you're looking for is right under your noses." Alice hinted them. They thought for a bit again, not sure what she meant. _Can't you help?_ Karin asked FlameWolf. Nope, Timedrano can't help lover boy either. FlameWolf said, proud for some reason. _Stop calling him that. And why can't you two help us?_ Karin asked. Because, you need to figure out on your own. FlameWolf answered her. Karin sighed and started thinking. Toshiro didn't bother asking for help. He had been a Soul Reaper for a long time and he is the only one who knew Hyourinmaru's name. Hyourinmaru didn't help him train to control him, he had to figure it out by himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. Karin did the same, but she had no idea why she did. She started seeing her nightmare again, making her eyes widen in shock and a small yelp. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at her, and Alice did the same.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Toshiro asked, very worried. Karin didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she wanted to say anything.

"You saw your nightmare again, right?" Alice asked, Karin slowly nodding. "Then there has to be a reason. Think a little for yourself and see what you can understand by it." Alice advised her. Karin nodded and went up a tree a bit away from them. She climbed up and thought for herself. _Why? Why did I have my nightmare now? All I did was close my eyes._ Karin thought. Sometimes, the things that makes us scared, also makes us strong. I've seen that many times while I've been living in my world. FlameWolf tried to get her spirit back up. Karin sighed and closed her eyes. She kept seeing the scene where Toshiro summoned the mix between Hyourinmaru and Timedrano. She couldn't do anything to help him because someone was holding over her mouth. She opened her eyes, knowing what to do now. _Wait a second, is my fear the way to summon you?_ Karin asked. You figured it out quicker then I thought you would. Yeah, your fear is the only thing that can summon me because I'm a Spirit who would do anything to avoid a fight, but won't let my Master suffer in fear. FlameWolf explained. Karin looked at her, smiling a bit. _You think Toshiro has figured it how he can?_ Karin asked. Lover boy has an easier way then you so he's most likely figured out. FlameWolf said. Karin sighed when she called him by his new nickname and jumped down.

"You OK?" Toshiro asked. Karin nodded and looked at Alice and was about to tell her that she knew how to summon FlameWolf.

"If you both think you know how to summon your Spirits, show me." she said. She put them both in thick, ice buildings and they had no idea what to do. "Relax, this is to make it easier for both of you." Alice explained. She smiled a bit, hearing footsteps coming towards them. She looked over form the corner of her eye and saw Cyrilia, coming with Rangiku right behind. "Good, you're finally up. Cyrilia will take you to another place for now and you'll know what's going on later." Alice told her.

"Yes, Captain Skysilver." Rangiku said, following the Zanpaktou again. Alice looked back up at her buildings, waiting for the two young Masters to get to work.

Karin looked around, wondering if it would hold if she summoned FlameWolf. It won't if you use my powers right, so try and see if you break it. FlameWolf told her. Karin nodded and closed her eyes again. Time to see if you have what it takes this early. Try and bring this building to the ground, Toshiro. Timedrano told him. Toshiro nodded and got ready as well. The visions of her nightmare grew harder and harder to bear, but Karin tried as hard as she could not to open her eyes. FlameWolf's power kept getting stronger and stronger the more Karin suffer through her nightmare. FlameWolf's eyes light up and Karin opened her eyes.

"FlameWolf!" she screamed, and her call was answered. Her right arm started glowing brightly and a mark of a growling, fierce wolf could be seen. Hundreds of lines of flames went everywhere, but they all joined together over Karin. The started forming a strong, mighty wolf.

Toshiro held his hand out and narrowed his eyes.

"Ride the tides of time, Timedrano!" he yelled. His right arm started glowing like Karin's arm, but formed a dragon and wolf making a similar symbol to Ying and Yang. The sword Timedrano had used the other day appeared in his hand as well and a giant wolf-dragon Spirit appeared over his head. But the tower didn't move an inch.

"You'll need more power than this. Focus and put all your strength into the sword." Timedrano told him. Toshiro nodded and started focusing his Spiritual Pressure and focused as hard as he could. A strong energy started surrounding him and his sword started glowing. He held the sword ready to stab in the ground, getting ready to say something

"Time Destroyer!" he yelled, stabbing the sword. Whatever he did, it broke the pillar in a second. He looked to his left and saw Karin also had destroyed her pillar. But there was something in her eyes, making her think she was scared of something. Toshiro was getting a bit worried about Karin now.

Karin looked around her, seeing a few water-drops coming from the roof.

"You're melting it a bit, but it still won't break." Karin said, looking up at her flaming wolf.

"You'll need more heat then this to destroy this pillar. Try to get more power out of my fur and melt this pillar." FlameWolf told her. Karin nodded and closed her eyes, but this time saw something else.

_Karin was standing on a platform of fire, unable to move. It was as if someone had paralyzed her body, the only thing she could was breath and blink. She saw a girl fighting someone and had switchblades as weapons. She had long, blazing, red hair and flaming eyes. She had a red black-ish skirt on and a top that went to her belly-button with a skirt the same color. She had black, comfy boots that had fur on the end. She had long black tights going up to her skirt, not showing her legs skin at all. Her hair was tied in a high pony-tail like Alice. She also had a black cape with a hood on. If she had the hood on and had the cape all around her, no one would be able to see her in the dark. She also had black gloves with a splat of red on them. That girl. She seems...familiar. Or the aura around her. Karin thought. She saw her fighting with some other guy, someone she felt a bit uneasy with. They were fighting a man who had a sword made of earth it seemed and he made a big scar on the girl's shoulder. Karin tried to scream, but she felt her throat burning. Her body was no longer paralyzed and she went down on her knees. She started coughing like crazy, coughing out fire now and then. _

She opened her eyes slowly and her entire body was in flames. She felt safer now, but scared as well. FlameWolf's fur grew brighter and brighter and flames went everywhere. The pillar broke and she started falling, FlameWolf disappearing. She heard Toshiro's pillar being destroyed as well, but she was lost in thought. She landed on her feet and didn't blink. She kept thinking about the girl she saw and the pain she felt. Toshiro noticed her condition was getting worse. Alice noticed it to, getting as worried as Toshiro.

"Karin, I think you should rest. Something's on your mind and it would be wrong to make you train more." Alice told her. Karin nodded and Toshiro grabbed her hand and lead her back to his office. Karin, something tells me she had another nightmare. I wonder what she saw. Alice thought. She walked towards where Cyrilia had taken Rangiku earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Same Time As They Were Training...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rangiku kept jumping around like she was flying or swimming through water. Cyrilia had trouble hitting her like this. But Rangiku's eyes had changed. Watereliena was the one jumping around.<p>

"You still have the bad habit of jumping, I see." Cyrilia said.

"Some people or Spirit don't change, Cyrilia." Watereliena smirked. They kept going at it for a long time, but eventually, Cyrilia hit her and sent her flying to the ground. She got knocked into a wall and because she had been in control for so long for the first time, Rangiku was put back in charge.

"For a newbie, that was pretty good." Cyrilia complimented her.

"Thank you, I think." Rangiku said, getting up. She drew Haineko, trying to test Cyrilia's power. "Growl, Haineko!" she yelled, her Zanpaktou turning to ash. She sent it towards Cyrilia, but the dragon Zanpaktou dodge it nicely and jumped towards Rangiku, kicking her into the wall again.

"Well, that was an interesting and short fight. Not bad, Rangiku." they heard Alice say as she came up to them. Rangiku nodded in respect and looked behind her, but didn't see anyone else.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya and Karin?" she asked. Alice looked down a bit before she answered.

"Something happened to Karin while training. She didn't get hurt or scared physically, but a lot mentally." Alice explained. "Captain Hitsugaya took her back to his office." she added. Rangiku sighed, glad none of them had been injured.

"You shouldn't get so relaxed. Yous still need to train hard as well. But for today, you're done." Cyrilia said, retuning to her Zanpaktou. Alice sighed and told Rangiku to go back to her Squad and get lots of rest. Rangiku nodded and Flash Stepped away. _Time to get back to work._ Alice thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 9 Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice was drinking her tea that Shuhei had come with earlier. She had been thinking about what had happened to Karin, but she had no idea what she saw or why she got so scared. <em>Damn it. What made her so scared? What did she see? And why did she see it?<em> She thought to herself. She couldn't think of anything in this world that could have scared her like that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sort of flute sound blowing in the wind. _That melody..._ she thought, Flash Stepping outside. She ended up on Sokyo Hill again, smiling to herself. _This place is no doubt the connection between my home and this world._ She thought. The flute sound was getting stronger and soon she could hear someone singing.

_The youth of Light and Dark guided _

_by the servant of Darkness._

_Friend of the light, help the young one._

_But, a youth of evil, will not..._

The singer stopped and the song continued. Alice smiled and closed her eyes, gathering her breath. But Shuhei had seen his Captain leaving her office and he had followed her to Sokyo Hill. He also heard a girl singing in the wind, but thought he was imagining it. But he could still hear the melody of the flute when the singer stopped. He saw his Captain getting her breath ready. _What is she...?_ he didn't have to think long before she started to sing. She and the voice in the wind started singing together.

_Mysterious Voice in the Wind_

Alice

_Both_

A youth of Dark and Light lead by

friends of the Light and Darkness.

One boy of the dark,

will change the heart of the Princess of Life.

_Where does faith want us to go?_

Destiny has already chosen our path.

_Princesses of the Life and Dead_

_Morning sun and the rising moon. _

_Two sister start on their quest._

_Old one starts, younger one ends it_

_All _(holds for a while)

Let Faith, Decide!

The melody stops and the sound of the flute disappears. Alice smiled and turns to see Shuhei, who was also smiling.

"I didn't know you like singing." he said, walking towards her.

"Some things about somebody might not be what one would expect." Alice answered, getting a weird feeling in her gut.

"Either way, you've got a very pretty voice. Who was the other one singing?" he asked, stopping less then a meter form her.

"Someone who will save my own world which is now in danger." Alice explained, looking at the ground. Shuhei looked at her, wondering if there was anything he could say to make her feel better. But his head was empty. He didn't know what she was going through, so he couldn't do much.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever it is will be fine. And will be able to save your world." he said without thinking. Alice looked up at him, smiling. He leaned her head on his shoulder, she having grown a bit for the time she'd been here.

"Thanks Shuhei." she whispered, as if she had never said ''thank you'' before and didn't know how to. He gave a small smile and held her shoulders. They soon after went back to the office. Alice turned and looked at the bright, full moon. May the Goddess of the Sun and Moon always be with you, my dear sister. She thought, closing her eyes. And may the Flames of the Guardian keep you secure. She finished, walking into her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was sitting on his desk, always keeping one eye on Karin. She hadn't said a word since they had come back and Toshiro found it very...insecure. He liked hearing Karin's voice, but now he was just making him worried. Toshiro was about to talk to her, but everything went dark and he couldn't see a thing.<p>

"Karin!" he yelled. He got a scream as a reply and he instantly jumped to where the sound came form. He ended up in the window, seeing a huge, black dragon flying away with Karin in it's talons. "KARIN!" he screamed.

**OK, I'll en it here. I didn't have as much time as I thought. However, the next chapter might be the last chapter in the story. Then it will all be over...or will it. The song I used was one I made up myself and the melody I use to make it was Ballad of the Goddess, which I don't own. Please review if you like or hate!**


	25. The Final Fight

**OK, this will be last chapter of this story! It's taken me about 4 months to finish this story, not sure if that's long or short. This has been a really fun story to write and having a lot of school work to do, made it even more fun. Then I didn't have to do boring school work all the time :P. Anyway, let's get this over with. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**The Final Fight**

Alice ran towards Toshiro's office, Shuhei right behind her. They had seen a huge, black dragon flying, something in his front paw. _If I'm not mistaken, that might have been Karin._ She thought. Shuhei didn't know what had gotten her in such hurry, but he followed her anyway. The opened the door to see Toshiro's office, but no one was here. The window was open and nothing was lit. It was completely dark, only the moon's reflection was lighting things up.

"Oh no, this is bad." Alice said.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Shuhei asked.

"You know that dragon we saw? It took Karin and Captain Hitsugaya followed it. I need you to go and tell Head Captain Yamamoto and tell him me and Captain Hitsugaya are already on it." she said, jumping out the window. Shuhei didn't have anytime to say anything against it so he Flash Stepped towards Squad 1. Meanwhile, Toshiro was right under the dragon now, seeing Karin unconscious in his front paw. _I need to get her back._ He thought, Flash Stepping like a maniac. The dragon saw him and smiled, speeding up. Toshiro tried to keep up, ending up outside of a dark cave. That's never been here before. It's not the one Muramasa used either. Hyourinmaru said. _No, but it's where they're taking Karin so let's go. _Toshiro said. Hyourinmaru and Timedrano nodded and Toshiro ran in.  
>Rangiku followed Alice, worried about her Captain.<p>

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Alice ran as fast as she could, but didn't use Flash Step. Nor Cyrilia or Helldra asked why, they knew why. She ran past Rangiku, who got surprised by her. She ran after her, catching up rather quickly.<em>

"_What's your hurry, Captain Skysilver?" she asked, not thinking anything serious was going on. Alice looked at her, Rangiku plainly seeing how worried she was._

"_A dragon took Karin and Captain Hitsugaya went after it. It might try and kill him if we don't hurry." she explained. Rangiku gasped, speeding up a bit. Alice followed her and they tried not to let any other Soul Reaper see them. The were able to sneak past Omaeda who was going to keep watch over the gate._

"_Captain Skysilver, why is everyone after Karin?" Rangiku asked._

"_She's important to my worlds survival. Merlik knows that so he wants to get rid of her now before she gets a chance to do something." Alice explained._

* * *

><p>They saw a cave opening a bit ahead of them and were about to go in, but someone came in front of them, an Arrancar. This Arrancar wasn't one of them that had attacked before. He had shoulder-length, pink hair and amber eyes. His glasses were the remains of his Hollow mask, Alice thought anyway. The hole was on his glans and Alice couldn't see his nr. Anywhere. He had a long shirt that covered his entire torso and the top of his neck.<p>

"Who are you?" Alice said, grabbing Cyrilia's hilt. Rangiku grabbed Haineko's hilt and was ready to attack.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada nr. 8. This is as far as you'll go for now." he said. Alice narrowed her eyes at him, just getting a smile from him. "Now, how about I test your power? I heard from Merlik that you were the ''Protector'' of your world. Time to see if he was right." he said, a huge group of Hollows appearing behind him. Alice drew Cyrilia and swung to her side.

"Spread your Frosted wings, Cyrilia!" she yelled, Spiritual Pressure surrounding her. Rangiku drew Haineko as well.

"Growl, Haineko!" she yelled, her Zanpaktou turning into ash. It went towards three of the Hollows, killing them rather quickly. The Spiritual Pressure surrounding Alice disappeared and she swung her Zanpaktou towards ten Hollows and froze them from the skin to the bones, destroying the ice afterward. Szayel Aporro Granz kept smiling and laughed a bit as well. _Something's wrong. Why is he laughing?_ Alice thought. Don't know, but be ready for anything. Cyrilia told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the cave<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro started running up a huge set of stairs, getting tired from all the running. <span>Nearly there, Toshiro. I can feel Merlik's power.<span> Timedrano said. Toshiro nodded, Flash stepping the last few steps. He reached a huge dark, round room, seeing the dragon behind Merlik, who was sitting on a kind of throne. He didn't have the mask on, seeing a pretty burnt face. _What happened to him?_ He thought.

"Where's Karin?" Toshiro yelled.

"Taken care of. Sooner of later she'll become a shell for my ''pet'' here. He has a lot of souls inside him so he needs more vessels to put them in." he said, smiling evilly.

"Where is she!" Toshiro yelled again, getting inpatient. Merlik laughed, his eyes leading to the corner. Toshiro followed his view and saw Karin, her eyes deep and he barley felt any Spiritual Pressure from her. "Karin?" he asked.

"She can't hear you, because she's not in this world to be exact. Her soul is already in the Darkness, and soon she'll be completely consumed by it." Merlik laughed. Toshiro felt his rage boiling inside his throat and ran towards Merlik, but got stopped by Karin being put in his way. "Sorry. If you want to get to me, you'll have to cut her down." he said, smiling at Toshiro's rage.

"You sick coward!" Toshiro yelled.

"Maybe, but you won't be able to protect her by just standing there. She's got less then ten minutes left. Unless you can get her soul back, she's toast." Merlik laughed, rubbing in Toshiro's face that there was barley anything he could do. There's one thing you can do, but you need to do it while no one's looking. That's what Karin didn't want. People seeing you two. Timedrano reminded him. Toshiro gave a small smiled of his own, making Merlik's smile go away.

"Rain over the frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru." he said calmly. A frozen dome surrounded them, not to big and not to big either.

"What!" Merlik said, surprised by what he just did. Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand, trying to feel her Spiritual Pressure. _Come on, Karin. Wake up._ He thought, moving his head slowly towards her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the cave<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice and Rangiku kept attacking the Hollows, but there kept coming and didn't show any sing of stopping either. <em>This is useless. We'll never get to Captain Hitsugaya and Karin in time like this.<em> Alice thought. _I hope you're alright, Captain._ Rangiku thought. Alice and Rangiku got back to back, more Hollows then ever surrounding them now.

"We need to get this over with now or it might be to late." Alice said.

"And how do you plan on making these Hollow's disappear? We can't just let them go into the Soul Society. Plus, that Arrancar won't let us just go past." Rangiku pointed out.

"I'm working on it. We just have to be patient." Alice said, making Rangiku a bit suspicious. They kept fighting the Hollows, both getting annoyed. As long as that guy is attacked, we'll never get rid of these Hollows. Cyrilia said. You'll have to use Bankai for that. He's and Espada. Helldra told her. Alice nodded, holding her Zanpaktou in front of her. "Bankai." she said, getting Rangiku's attention. A huge pillar of Spiritual Pressure cover Alice, making the Espada cover his eyes. When it disappeared, Alice's Bankai could be seen. She had dragon wings made of ice like Toshiro, but her eyes had changed and they looked like dragon eyes. She had a ice, blue tail, but it wasn't made of ice. Her hair was lose and a few pieces of her hair was frozen. Her Zanpaktou looked the same, but it had more power now then it had before. Rangiku looked at her in awe.

"An impressive Bankai, but will it be enough?" Szayel Aporro Granz said, sending more Hollows towards her.

"The Hollows are not my target." she said, Flash Stepping away. Szayel Aporro Granz quickly knew what she was trying to do, dodging her attack.

"So, not interested in waiting anymore, are we?" he said, trying to break her. She didn't react to what he said, but kept attacking him. Rangiku took care of the Hollows who tried to get in her way, but was getting very tired and wasn't paying attention. A Hollow came up behind her and she didn't have enough time.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Karin's Mind<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin couldn't see a thing. It was pitch dark, nothing as far as the eye could see and she couldn't feel FlameWolf anymore. <em>Where am I? Why am I here?<em> Karin kept thinking to herself. She kept feeling her strength slowly draining and she sat down, closing her eyes. She started falling, but she could barley feel a thing. She kept growing weaker and weaker, until a bright light started shining right in her face. She opened her eyes and saw Toshiro, kissing her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but quickly calmed down. She gave a few small moans, making Toshiro stop

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Cave<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro broke the kiss, hearing Karin moaning.<p>

"You OK?" he asked, brushing her hair with his fingers. Karin smiled and nodded, feeling FlameWolf's power again. Toshiro smiled as well and broke the ice-dome. Merlik waited for it to be gone, seeing Karin was back to normal.

"How the hell did you bring her back!" he asked, furious.

"No point in telling you. Because soon you won't be here." Toshiro said, Karin nodding in agreement.

"You think you can get rid of me! I'd like to see you try!" he said, sending his dragon at them. Toshiro drew Hyourinmaru, holding Karin with his other hand. Hyourinmaru appeared behind him, a huge Chinese dragon made of ice with red eyes, but Toshiro didn't stop there.

"Ride the tides of Time, Timedrano." he said, a huge pillar of energy, but not Spiritual Pressure. _Impossible! He can't be thinking of merging them, could he!_ Merlik thought. He's not bad, Karin. Seems like lover boy's taking a big risk. FlameWolf said. _He'll be fine, I know he will._ Karin said, very confident about what Toshiro was planing. The energy went up to Hyourinmaru and covered him. _Sorry of this hurts, Hyourinmaru._ Toshiro said. It would have hurt if I didn't know Timedrano, but I do so it's pretty much painless. Hyourinmaru said. Once the energy went away, Hyourinmaru had completely changed. Instead stood a part wolf part dragon creature over his head. The dragon parts were Hyourinmaru's parts. The rest Karin assumed was Timedrano. _Amazing._ Karin thought. She stepped a bit away from Toshiro, he smiling at her.

"FlameWolf." she said calmly. Her arm started glowing again and FlameWolf appeared over her head. Karin smirked, not thinking about what made her scared anymore, but how it made her strong. Flames started appearing in FlameWolf's mouth, while Timerinmaru, as Karin dubbed him, started getting a blue liquid or something in his mouth.

"Exploding Flame!" FlameWolf shouted, roaring flames out of her mouth.

"Time Destroying Roar!" Timerinmaru shouted, a signal of blue liquid coming from his mouth. The two attacks merged together and hit the dragon in the chest. The dragon let out a painfully roar, falling to the ground.

"Impossible!" Merlik yelled. Karin and Toshiro smiled and let their Spirits lose on him, making blue flames around him. He yelled in pain and vanished into thin air.  
>"Where did he go? We didn't turn him to ash." Karin said, calming down a bit.<p>

"No, but we banished him from this world so he can never come back here again." FlameWolf explained. Karin sighed in relief and was glad it as finally over. Toshiro sighed as well, both of them heading back out.

"Hahaha! Don't think you've won yet!" they heard an echoing voice. They both turned, seeing a Spirit like person floating in the air.

"You can't be here! We banished you!" Timedrano yelled, him and Hyourinmaru being back to normal.

"You may have banished me from the World of the Living and the Soul Society, but I still have my own world to live in. As soon as me and my trusty ''pet'' recovers, we'll come back for you, Karin Kurosaki. So you better prepare yourself!" he laughed.

"Just try it! I'll be ready!" Karin yelled back at him. Toshiro smiled and looked up at him as well, making sure he wouldn't try to do something.

"Just you wait as well, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'll be taking my revenge of you as well. So both you and Karin better wait." he said, disappearing.

"Just ignore him. Let's go out to everyone else." FlameWolf said, everyone else agreeing with her. FlameWolf, Timedrano and Hyourinmaru disappeared and Karin and Toshiro started running down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside at the Same Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Rangiku closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to hit her. But it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Renji blocking the Hollows attack.<p>

"Renji? Who did you get here?" Rangiku asked.

"Captain Skysilver sent Shuhei to go and tell the head Captain what happened and all captains and Lieutenants were ordered to come here and get rid of the problem." Renji explained. Rangiku's eyes widen and looked back at Alice, who was having a bit of trouble against Szayel Aporro Granz. She looked around and saw everyone else fighting. Alice kept going at the Arrancar, but was not doing well. She wasn't really using her Bankai that much, but having it on made it easier for her because she could fly. She knew her attacks didn't do anything, so she decided to kick it up a nuch. She backed off a bit and swung her sword again, sending big, fast and many snakes made by her Zanpaktou towards him, but he dodged them very easily._ Is that all she can do? That can't be it._ He thought, and he was dead right. Alice smiled and swung her sword again, twin dragons this time. It made it harder for him to dodge, but he was able to. The dragons were long, an advantage for Alice. The dragon heads disappeared and spikes came out from all corners of the ice, cutting the Arrancar form everywhere. He yelled in pain, catching some of the Captains attention. They all looked up and saw Alice in her Bankai fighting Szayel Aporro Granz. _Impressive Bankai._ Soi-Fon thought. He got his balance back and looked up at Alice.

"It's useless! As long as the one who brought us back is still alive, no one can-" his little speech was cut of by himself. Alice waited for an attack, but nothing came at her. She relaxed a bit and noticed that he was having trouble breathing. "What- What is happening to me!" he said, frustrated. Alice smiled and stopped using her Bankai. Everything that was ice broke into small diamonds like orbs and started falling to the ground. "You haven't won yet, so why are you giving up?" he asked, thinking he could still fight.  
>"Because you're through. The one who brought you back has been defeated by Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki. Now there's nothing to keep you from dying." Alice explained. Szayel Aporro Granz wouldn't believe what she said but soon enough, he vanished into thin air as well. All the Hollows also disappeared and everyone sighed and started yelling in victory. Alice looked down and found Shuhei, standing beside Isane who was healing some of the injured fighters. He looked up and saw his Captain, Flash Stepping to her side.<p>

"Is it over?" he asked. Alice nodded, but she was worried about Karin and Toshiro.

"Yes, but we need to make sure Karin and Captain Hitsugaya made it out alright." she said.

After she said that, the cave started falling apart and soon was nothing left of it. Oh no! If they didn't make it out..! Helldra said, making Alice even more worried.

"Karin!" she heard Ichigo yell, who was already fast on his way over to the cave. She followed him, Shuhei, Rangiku and Momo behind her. The smoke from the fall made it impossible to see anything. Ichigo kept yelling for Karin, but no one answered. Alice closed her eyes, but the energy from the cave canceled her search for them. She saw two shadows from the smoke coming their way. Ichigo hadn't noticed them so Alice smiled.

"Relax Ichigo Kurosaki, they're both fine." she said, pointing at the shadows. Ichigo stopped yelling and sure enough, both Karin and Toshiro came walking towards them. Karin was caring Toshiro over her shoulder, Alice seeing his ankle was pretty swollen. _Must have gotten a rock or a bolder over his leg._ Alice thought.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled, running up to them.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled a second after, running up as well with Momo right behind her. Alice just stood there, smiling. Happy, are we? Cyrilia asked. Alice nodded, walking up to them.  
>"You two OK?" Alice asked, both of them nodding. Alice smiled and Rangiku took over helping her Captain walk and they all left for the Seritei.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Day...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, time for us to go home." Ichigo said, Yoruichi behind him and Karin beside him. Jushiro and Shunsui were there to see them off, along with Rangiku, Toshiro and Alice.<p>

"When are you planing on coming back?" Jushiro asked.  
>"Next time you need help I think." Ichigo answered.<p>

"If you want Karin, you can come here now and then and continue your training. Toshiro told me about what happened yesterday and I think training would help." Alice offered. Karin smiled and nodded. You just want to see lover boy, don't you? FlameWolf smiled. _Maybe._ Karin smirked.

"I'd like to, Alice. Thanks." she answered. Toshiro smiled at her, Rangiku getting suspicious. Looks like we'll be busy now that Karin isn't around. Maybe we can make him say a few things. Watereliena said, getting Rangiku's attention. _Yeah, we won't leave him alone till we get an answer either._ Rangiku laughed mentally.

"Well, we better hurry. Come on you two." Yoruichi said. They both nodded and Karin jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Bye Karin!" Rangiku yelled happily, giving Toshiro sore ears. You've got your hands full with this lieutenant. And something tells me she'll have a lot of questions for you. Timedrano laughed. Hyourinmaru laughed as well while Toshiro just sighed. Ichigo and Yoruichi were running through the tunnel quite quickly, not giving Karin a lot of time to look back at the Soul Society. _Guess it' over then._ She thought, focusing on not letting go of Ichigo's back. No, not accordion to Merlik. FlameWolf said, getting her attention. This is only the beginning, so be ready for anything. She advised her.

**OK, that's the end. Thank you all so much for reading my story and all the reviews you've given me. You are free to keep reviewing my story for those who have not read it yet. As the ending of this chapter suggest, I'm making a second story for this exact theme. When it will be out, I have no idea. I'm writing another story, so it won't be out until I'm done with that story. If there is any other anime, movies, games or anything else you'd like me to write a story about, tell me in the reviews. I'm always open for peoples request. Thanks and hope you enjoyed this story!**


	26. Author Note 3

**Hello Everyone! The second part of this story is soon coming out! The story is going to be called Spirit Reaper and is a bit different then the other story, but hopefully will be just as good.**

**I'll post this a week before I put the story out, so if any of you have any wishes to what you want in the story, you can tell me and I'll most likely do it.**

**Other then that, the new story will be a sort of crossover with another story I've just finished writing. So if you want to know a bit more about the story line, you can read it on FictionPress. It's called War of Spirits and I have the same user name there as here. You don't have to read it, just if you want to.**

**Also, there is something else I want to say. There's apparently some things going on that says will delete any story with violence or sexual content. If you want to be one of the people helping to stop this, click this link:**

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**I hope you all will enjoy the story and I'll listen to you ideas. See you in a week!**


	27. Final Author Note

**OK, the story is finally out! Spirit Reaping has been posted out and the wait is finally over! It's been a week since I last updated about this story and now it's finally out and ready to read. I hope it's good. If not, oh well.**

**Also, I wanted to get this of my mind. It's about when I'm going to post chapters. Since I'm nearly done with school, therefor be a lot of test and I won't be able to post to much. So, from this day and forward, I'll only post one chapter from Monday to Friday and at the most two on Saturday or Sunday or both. **

**But who do I think I am to keep you on this story. If you want to read my other story, search it and enjoy! Then I'll see you on Saturday. See ya all later!**


End file.
